Hogan's Heroes: How Do You Solve A Problem Like Kalina
by Basketballgirl Kaitlin
Summary: Hogan offers Klink's daughter a position on his team once her stay at Stalag 13 becomes permanent. After a squabble with her father and her first mission gone wrong, causing Hogan to blow up at her, she runs away from home to find a new Allied cause to fight with...in France! It's then up to Hogan, along with LeBeau, to find her and bring her home again. Where she belongs.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **People, what is up?! It has been a minute and a half since I uploaded a new story. I still exist, I swear. I apologize for the extremely long delay. Last semester of senior year of college, applying EVERYWHERE for a job, homework and exams, my spring allergies whooping me royally, uh. It's a mess. It's a giant mess. Yes, I do plan on finishing my ABC story centered around Hogan, just need to find a time where everything isn't so...chaotic. One note before I stop rambling and let you read the good stuff: Kalina's age has been adjusted to a future story based off an episode. So instead of 15, she is now 14 in this story and the one later down the road. Just so I leave no reader scratching their head like 'What?' Okay, I really need to shut up now. Go at it, folks! Reviews highly encouraged! :D

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Poker chips clang together. Laughter and soft jazz music filled the entire barracks. Cards swished in peoples' hands and onto the table. Tonight was a night worth celebrating. Kalina's Great Uncle Gustav had turned over full custody of her back to Klink and gave permission for her to stay in Stalag 13 permanently, as he had met a beautiful blonde while away in Berlin and was moving there to marry her. After her father took her out to a fancy restaurant and let her order whatever she wanted, the little Klink returned to barracks two surprised by all the streamers, confetti, and chocolate cake LeBeau had made her for her big "Welcome to Stalag 13" party.

After they had all had some cake and gave Kalina a few little gifts, she, Newkirk, Carter, LeBeau, and Kinch all sat at the table playing a few games of poker. The Englishman lay down a card, then turned to LeBeau, indicating he was done with his turn. The French corporal pursed his lips as he thought of a good move. He grinned when he saw the right cards to add pressure to his friend and placed them down, looking at Newkirk with victory shining in his eyes.

"Try and come back from _that_, Pierre. I can smell the win now," he said confidently.

"It ain't over till the fat Kraut sings," Newkirk answered, cocky.

"I thought the phrase was 'It's not over till the fat _lady_ sings'," Carter said, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Do you see any fat lady wandering around in this camp?" LeBeau asked.

The young sergeant fell silent as he thought about it. He opened his mouth to speak, but immediately closed it.

"Well no, but…" Kinch cut off the man with a hush.

"It's Kalina's turn," he said.

Kalina looked down at her hand for a moment, then smiled from ear to ear, her face beaming as bright as the sun. She threw down her hand, revealing a royal flush.

"Read 'em and weep!" She cried, collecting all the winnings.

The four flyers gave a groan and threw their hands in for Newkirk to reshuffle.

"Blimey, little mate. You're bleedin' me _dry_ here." The Englishman exclaimed.

"Yeah, how are you doing that anyways?" Carter asked, turning his attention to the little teenager.

Kalina gave a sly grin.

"I don't give that information to the enemy," she said.

"Little brat," Newkirk teased, making Kalina giggle in response.

"You better buy me a bottle of beer with some of that, kid," Kinch said.

Kalina frowned. She was too young yet to legally buy alcohol.

"You mean _root_ beer?" She simply replied.

All the guys bursted out laughing, and the radioman wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Little mate, you crack me up sometimes, yah know that?" Newkirk asked.

"I am going to teach you _everything_ about cooking and baking, _ma petite ami_. You will be making _crème brûlée_ like a pro by your next birthday," LeBeau said, dreaming of giving the girl cooking lessons. He had always wanted to teach someone how to cook the fine delicacies of his France.

"What is _crème brûlée_?" Klink's daughter asked.

LeBeau shot up from his spot, his eyes bugging out, and his jaw hanging all the way from its hinges.

"You don't know what _crème brûlée_ is?!" He cried.

Kalina innocently shook her head.

"That is it. The filthy bosche have been keeping you away from Heaven on earth," the Frenchman said. He turned his eyes to the technical sergeant. "André, where is my saucepan?"

Carter shook his head and shrugged his shoulders as the barracks door opened. Hogan stepped inside, closed the door, and smiled at the sight before him.

"How's the celebrating going?" He asked.

"Colonel, _ma petite ami_ has been kept away from knowing what _crème brûlée_ is! The filthy bosche should be _arrested_ for such a crime!" LeBeau ranted.

Hogan chuckled in response.

"I assume you're gonna make some now?" He replied.

"No one has lived their life if they have not had _crème brûlée_," LeBeau said, and headed for the stove.

The colonel shook his head, then turned to the table and smiled at Kalina.

"You enjoying your new home so far?" He asked.

Kalina nodded eagerly.

"_Jawohl_, Colonel Hogan. Papa bought me a new bed and designer pillow cases from Italy for my room!" She replied.

"You mind givin' _me_ one of them pillow cases? Mine is a bit dirty currently," Newkirk said, lighting a cigarette.

The teenager cocked her head slightly to the side and gave him a playful glare.

"I don't think you want pillow cases with cross stitched flowers sewn on them," she answered.

"It might make Pierre a bit more sensitive." LeBeau commented, with a grin.

"Make your _crème brûlée_," Newkirk remarked back, snippy.

Hogan rolled his eyes before returning his attention to Kalina.

"Well hon, since it looks like you'll be sticking around, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you. And I think you're just the right person I'm looking for." He began, crossing his arms.

Kalina looked at the man with a puzzled expression.

"Right person," she said. "Right person for what?"

"Well," Hogan began. "You've been working with the underground for awhile now. Done several assignments with us, have a good knowledge on how the operation works around here, and I'm willing to put you to the test."

Kalina's eyes dilated, and her jaw dropped when she realized what the man was saying to her. She tried to speak, but she could not find her voice. _Me_, she thought. _He wants **me** to join his operation_?

"Is he doing what I _think_ he's doing right now?" Carter gasped.

"Boy, I sure hope it is," Newkirk said, anticipation filling inside him to the brim.

The officer's grin widened, his eyes never leaving the little teenager before him.

"Kalina, how would you like to join my team? Be an actual member instead of just doing it as a side job," Hogan said.

Kalina's eyes lit up like bright stars in the night sky and could not control herself from smiling with excitement. She had always wanted to be on Hogan's team since coming to live at Stalag 13, but never brought up the issue in order to keep herself from getting false hope. The chances of getting offered a place on Papa Bear's team was basically a slim to zero chance of ever happening. One had to be extremely good and talented to get onto Hogan's operation team. He did not just select random people off the street to assign positions to. Now here she sat being offered an open spot to work with him, and she could finally make him proud. She looked up to him as much as she did with her own father and knowing she would be helping him defeat Germany was more than invigorating to her.

"Really?! Do you really mean it?!" She cried, putting her hands together in a plea.

Hogan silently chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, I really mean it," he answered.

"Oh _danke, danke, **danke**_, Colonel Hogan!" She cheered, shooting up from her spot and hugging the man, taking him back by surprise. He gave another chuckle and rubbed her back gently in return. "I won't let you down, Colonel Hogan. I _swear_ I won't! I'll get up everyday at 4AM and report for duty at your office door just to prove it!"

Hogan smirked.

"I'd actually prefer if you _didn't_ do the last part. Your father doesn't exactly like letting us sleep in when morning comes," he said, then his facial expression went serious. "But this is going to be something you're really committed in doing. Being a part of my team is not an easy job to do and takes a lot of guts to carry out with. I only want you on board if you're truly serious about it."

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Kalina remarked sharp, giving three sharp salutes.

The colonel laughed.

"And don't be so formal with me. You see how everyone else addresses me around here. Just call me Colonel Hogan," he continued.

"Yes, Sir. I mean Colonel Hogan," the little teenager said, correcting herself immediately.

Hogan's men all surrounded Kalina and each took turns of congratulating and hugging her, openly welcoming her to the team. She smiled and blushed at all the praise and gratitude. Unlike the rest of her Klink family, she had always been more on the shy side of things. It took her a couple minutes for her to warm up to somebody new and never really liked being in the limelight. She liked putting people she loved in it, but never had a craving for it herself like her debonair father and arrogant Uncle Wolfgang.

"You're gonna do great, little mate. Man, am I gonna teach you so many things about safe-cracking, you'll outdo even me," Newkirk said confidently.

"I hope so," Kalina answered, meek. "Little nervous."

"Oh, you will be _fantastique, ma petite ami_. I am always right about these things." LeBeau replied, with a pat on the shoulder.

Carter sniffed the air when a peculiar scent hit his nose. He puckered a bit and sniffed again. It smelled like the very familiar scent of smoke.

"Is something burning?" He asked, trying to look around for a reasonable explanation.

"My _crème brûlée_!" The Frenchman exclaimed, his eyes bugging out at the sudden realization. He sprinted back for the small stove and tended to his French delicacy.

Hogan shook his head and turned to look at Kalina.

"That's something _else_ you're gonna have to get used to around here other than properly locking your things up," he stated.

"Get used to what?" Kalina asked, perplexed.

"LeBeau mothering his baking," Hogan answered.

The small Klink giggled and wrapped her arms around the American. Hogan gave a small smile, his heart warming at her innocence, and hugged her back. He was definitely going to enjoy having a little girl to parent for once instead of a bunch of boys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The next morning after roll call, all of Hogan's men took Kalina down in the tunnels, and each of them had one-on-one time with the newest member to explain how their station worked. First was Carter in his laboratory, then was Newkirk and LeBeau in the sewing and counterfeiting room, and she had finally ended with Kinch in the radio room. Out of all the rooms she saw, it was the staff sergeant's that had her attention the most. Learning how to communicate with other agents and London, learning what each button meant on the radio itself, she even got to learn a few codes that Kinch commonly used.

"You see this button?" Kinch asked, pointing to a giant red knob on the radio system. Kalina, who was taking every note to memory, nodded. "That's the self destruct button."

"Self destruct...that's rather a stupid idea to put on a radio, isn't it? What if someone were to accidentally _hit_ that button?" Kalina asked, raising her eyebrow while wearing a befuddled expression.

"If it's so stupid, then I won't have to worry about you pushing it, now will I," the sergeant said, with a grin.

"Aren't _you_ afraid of hitting it ever?"

"Kid, I could work this radio if I were blind. I know where every button and knob is located on this bad boy."

"Prove it. Close your eyes, and I'll move your hand to different parts for you to guess their identity."

"Very thorough you are. Colonel Hogan made a good decision when hiring you."

The little Klink smiled small as Kinch closed his eyes. She moved his hand to a black button on the right side.

"What's that one?" She asked.

The sergeant scoffed in response.

"That's the dial to change frequencies. Could figure out that one anytime," he answered.

Kalina again moved his hand, only this time to a metal stick on the left side.

"Tell me what _that_ one is," she said.

"Not fooling me, kiddo. That's the decoder to send hidden messages back to London or someone in the underground." Kinch replied.

"Are you peeking?" Kalina asked accusingly.

Kinch opened his eyes, smirked, and shook his head while rubbing the girl's shoulder gently.

"Hey, look what Louis and I just finished up sewin', mate," Newkirk said, coming from another part of the tunnel with the Frenchman. He held up a long black dress with long sleeves in one hand and a matching beret in the other. Both were too tiny to fit any of them except for a small person. A _specific_ small person.

Kalina's eyes twinkled brightly, her face beaming like the sun, and hurried to the Englishman's side. She grabbed it in her arms almost instantaneously before looking back up at the two corporals.

"My own blacks?" She asked, like an excited child on Christmas morning.

"Just for you, little mate," Newkirk answered, with a wink.

"The beret was my idea. Give you a little taste of _Paris_." LeBeau added, blushing from pride in his work.

"I've never _been_ to Paris. I'd sure like to go there, or to France in general, someday...see the Eiffel Tower, eat a fresh baked croissant, walk through the city streets and listen to authentic French cafe music...unfortunately all I've ever traveled to so far was Switzerland for my cousin's wedding. Very similar to Germany, so it wasn't much of a sight to my eyes," Kalina said, hugging her blacks tight.

"I will take you there _myself_ once the war is over and show you all the _magnifique_ things there." LeBeau promised.

"Really, LeBeau? You'll take me to see Paris?"

"We French _always_ keep our word to those we care about."

"And get emotional about everything." Newkirk grumbled, making the Frenchman turn around with a glare.

"_Excuse moi_, was I speaking to you?" He remarked at his friend, causing the teenager to giggle.

Before Newkirk and LeBeau could continue their banter, Hogan entered from the entryway into barracks two and smiled at the sight before him. He leaned against one of the tunnel walls and crossed his arms while doing the same with legs.

"Having fun learning about each department, hon?" He asked, looking at Kalina.

"Colonel Hogan, look," Kalina cried, running to the colonel's side. "Newkirk and LeBeau made me my own blacks. Now I can blend in like the rest of you when we go on sabotage assignments!"

Hogan chuckled softly and gently patted her arm.

"Baby steps, Kalina, baby steps. We'll get to the big stuff soon, I promise. First we gotta work our way through the little stuff," he said kindly.

The girl frowned.

"I just realized that everyone's got a specific job they're good at. Kinch with his radios and telephone lines, LeBeau with his sewing and cooking, Newkirk and his safe-cracking, pick-pocketing talent, and Carter with his chemicals and laboratory. A communication manager, a master con artist, a chemist, expert in the culinary arts...where does that leave me? What am _I_ good at?" Kalina asked.

"Oh, will find you a job, don't worry. Right now I need to see what you're good at and what you aren't at to give me a better idea on where to assign you," Hogan answered, crossing his arms again.

"Well I could never sew anything to save my life, and I don't wanna work in the lab where I can't touch anything without Carter yelling at me about it."

"Andrew's just very picky on where things are. He's bit of a clean freak," Newkirk said, chiming in.

"Don't worry, kid. We'll find you a job. You've got something to give the operation the rest of us can't." Kinch added encouragingly.

Kalina looked back up at Hogan, who smiled and gave her a wink.

"Listen to your friend, Kinch. He's the wise one of the bunch," he said.

"Hey now, I have my moments of wisdom." Newkirk retorted.

LeBeau scoffed.

"Name _one_," he remarked. It earned a glare back from the Englishman.

"Yah wanna get demoted to busboy?" He asked.

"You do not look like Colonel Hogan to _me_," the French corporal retorted.

The colonel let out a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"Now _that's_ something I could have," he said.

"Have what?" Kalina asked.

"A mediator," Hogan answered.

"Oh...what is a mediator?"

Hogan smirked in response and gently patted the little teenager's shoulder.

"I'll tell you during dinner. Now go get changed into that new outfit of yours. I wanna see what it looks like on you," he said.

Kalina nodded eagerly and bolted for the changing room, leaving Hogan chuckling to himself.

"Boy, is she sure excited about everything," he stated.

"She wants to make you proud, Sir," Kinch said. "I don't think I've ever seen someone so excited to be working for the Great Papa Bear before."

"I think it's adorable," LeBeau commented. "Wanting to do the best job possible for Colonel Hogan and looking up to him as a hero, _c'est très sucrée_." (1)

"She's certainly one remarkable little girl. Might make her my personal assistant if she's ready for it," the colonel said.

"Now wait a minute, what if _I_ wanted to be your assistant?" Newkirk remarked.

"Gonna have to change your attitude about how you view other officers then before considering you for the job," Hogan answered, with a sly grin and wink. He began his way back to the barracks, his English corporal in toe.

"Well Kalina wouldn't listen to another officer if it weren't you either...look how she feels about Hochstetter!"

When the two were out of hearing and seeing range, LeBeau turned to the radioman.

"_That_ is not saying much," he said.

Kinch shook his head, as the two returned their eyes to the direction their commander and Newkirk had gone off in.

* * *

"Papa, I have good news for you," Kalina said, peeping her head inside her father's office. She found the man up to his head in paperwork and continuously flipped violently through each document he read and signed.

Klink briefly looked up at his daughter, then immediately back down at his work with a scowl.

"Kalina, please, I'm too busy right now," he answered, with a soft growl.

"You have to do _all_ of that?" Kalina gasped, her eyes widening with shock.

"If I don't want General Burkhalter to send me to the Russian Front, yes. Now _please_, go find something to do. Go hang out with those hoodlum flyers that are your so called 'friends'."

Slightly taken aback from her father's aggression, she furrowed her eyebrows and frowned.

"_Someone_ got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," she remarked. "Surely you don't have to get _all_ of that done in one sitting."

Klink slammed his hand on top of his desk and gawked at his daughter with flaming blue eyes.

"Kalina, I'm not going to ask nicely again next time. Now get out of here and let me work!" He gnarled.

"But Papa, we got our report car…" She never got a chance to finish her thought.

"OUT!" The kommandant hollered, pointing to the door.

"_Jawohl, Herr Kommandant_!" Kalina squealed, giving a sharp salute. She ran out of the office and quickly closed the door behind her. When she caught her breath, she looked back at her father's door. Her excitement over her report card from school quickly faded into a deepening depression. She looked back down at the small slip of paper, gave a soft sigh, then let it fall into the garbage can in Fraulein Helga's office. She trudged her way out of her father's office and made her way to barracks two. Once reaching her destination, she plopped down at an empty spot at the common room table and propped her head up with her arm.

"What's wrong, little mate?" Newkirk asked, pausing in his shuffle of cards.

"You were all upbeat and smiling a few hours ago," Carter said, turning to his right.

"We got our report cards back from school for this final semester before going on summer vacation, and Papa yelled at me to leave before I got a chance to tell him I got all A's and earned honors from my GPA," Kalina said, none of it mattering now to her. How could she be proud of her accomplishment when her own father did not want one bit of knowledge about it?

Newkirk, LeBeau, and Carter all cheered and patted her on the back with congratulations.

"That a girl, little mate!" The Englishman cried.

"You make the rest of the Germans look like idiots compared to you," LeBeau said, beaming with pride.

"Does it even matter?" Kalina asked. "How can I be proud, when my own Papa doesn't want anything to do with me?"

"Aw, cheer up, little buddy. He didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything," the technical sergeant answered, rubbing the girl's back.

"Your ol' man's been an ornery crab ever since Burkhalter dropped all them documents on him," Newkirk said.

"How would you feel if _you_ had to figure out where to send a bunch of kommandants who can't do their jobs correctly?" Carter added.

"And Klink does _his_ correctly?" Newkirk remarked. It earned a hard glare back from Klink's daughter, making him clear his throat. "Sorry, little mate...the natural enemy philosophy installed in me is all. Can sometimes show up without thinking, yah know."

"Mm hm," Kalina said, raising an accusing eyebrow at her friend.

Before anyone could say another word, the fake bunk opened to reveal the tunnel entrance, and Kinch crawled into the barracks holding a blue slip of paper. He slammed the hidden mechanism to close the opening and made his way to the others.

"Colonel here somewhere?" The radioman asked.

"I think he went to go deal with a fight between two drunk flyers in barracks twenty two," LeBeau said, stirring a pot cooking on the stove.

"Where'd they get the alcohol?" Carter asked, with a befuddled expression.

Everyone's eyes then turned to Newkirk, who had remained silent during all of this. The Englishman looked up at all of them and knew he was caught red-handed.

"I lost it in a match of blackjack, alright?" He remarked defensively.

"I didn't know you knew how to play blackjack," Kinch said, crossing his arms.

"I _didn't_ know...then I played a game and got obsessed with getting me money back. 85 marks, two bottles of whiskey, and all my cigarettes down the drain in one night...I've been using Andrew's he got in his Red Cross package for the past week now." Newkirk explained.

"Hey!" Carter cried.

"You don't even smoke!" Newkirk replied.

"Well now I can't even if I decided to change my mind about it!"

Kalina furrowed her eyebrows together and looked up at Kinch for an explanation.

"Don't look at _me_. I don't get myself involved in these sorts of things," he answered.

Kalina turned back to face the English corporal, when the barracks door opened, and Hogan came in breathing heavily and rubbing his neck tenderly. Red marks ran along parts of his neck, looking as if they were fresh. Everyone shot from their spots and made their way to Hogan with concern. They all talked at once, trying to see if he was alright and find out what happened, when the colonel held his hands up to silence them.

"Alright, alright, calm down...it's nothing major. Just a few marks and some minor bruising is all," he answered, still rubbing his neck.

"What happened over there, Colonel?" Kinch asked, worried.

"I don't know _what_, but there was definitely something else in that bottle of whiskey those two guys drank. Pupils dilated to where I could hardly see them, hazed look in the eyes, paranoia, and extreme violence. One of the guys thought I was a spy sent from the Gestapo and tried to choke me to death...took four guys and three guards to get him restrained while Wilson sedated him," Hogan said.

"Pierre, do _you_ have something to say about this?" LeBeau asked, turning to Newkirk accusingly.

"If yah think I put something else in that bottle of whiskey to make 'em act like that, you got another thing coming...sounds like they spiked it with cocaine or something," Newkirk said.

"Please tell me _you_ didn't get a hold of that," Kinch answered.

"No...but I may have been holding it for a prank Briggs and I were gonna pull on one of the guards."

Hogan cocked his head slightly to the side and glared at the Englishman.

"We wanted to see what would happen if we got one drugged up enough," Newkirk remarked.

"Before we discuss this matter any further, I need to talk to the Colonel for a second," Kinch said, turning to his commander. "Urgent message from the underground, Sir. Sounds important."

Hogan took the slip of paper in his head and read it out loud.

"_Vital telegram regarding new Luftwaffe military attack. Necessary to get to London within 48 hours. Meet tonight at 2100 hours_. Sent from Calico, must be something groundbreaking."

"If it came from Calico, it's definitely urgent. Says someone is to meet One Eye at the regular rendezvous spot," the staff sergeant answered.

"Who's Calico?...And do I dare ask who One Eye is?" Kalina asked, shivering a bit at the last part.

Hogan smirked.

"I assure you One Eye is just a codename. He's one of our most reliable agents in the underground. Calico is a major leader of the entire organization. He and Otto work together on several assignments throughout the year." The colonel explained.

"Oh," Kalina answered.

"You want me to go out tonight and meet with him, Colonel?" LeBeau asked.

Hogan pursed his lips together and turned to his newest member.

"No...how about Kalina goes out instead," he suggested.

"_Me_?!" Kalina gasped. "You want _me_ to go out and get the information?!"

"Easy enough assignment to do, why not? You do well tonight, and I might let you tag along on our next sabotage assignment to observe," Hogan continued. "Unless you don't feel ready for it yet."

"No! No, I'm ready, Colonel Hogan. I'll do it," Kalina said, not wanting to miss her chance to prove herself. It was the only way she was going to earn a position on the officer's team. It was the only way she was going to figure out what she was good at and was able to offer Hogan's operation.

Hogan gave a small smile in return.

"Alright. You go out tonight at 2030 hours," he said.

"I won't let you down, Colonel Hogan. I'll get that information if it kills me," Klink's daughter promised, with a firm nod.

The colonel laughed softly in response.

"I'm not worried. You've got this with flying colors," he answered. "In fact, you might get an assigned position by later tonight."

* * *

(1) _C__'est très sucrée_ \- It's very sweet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Night came sooner than anyone had anticipated, and after dinner, Hogan, Kinch, and Newkirk gathered down in the tunnels to send Kalina off on her first assignment. After being briefed by Kinch and Newkirk on what to do and how the assignment would work, she turned to face Hogan with weary eyes. Her stomach was twisting in knots, her heart was pounding, her palms felt a bit wet and clammy. Was she as ready for this as she thought she had been? What if something went wrong? What if she was caught? What if she screwed everything up? What if she disappointed Hogan? Her mind was racing a hundred miles a minute with burning question. She swallowed a knot down and looked up at the colonel trembling slightly. She was greeted with a kind smile.

"Little nervous there, aren't you," he said.

Not able to speak, Kalina nodded and turned her eyes downward.

Hogan smiled warmly and gently rubbed her shoulder.

"Don't be nervous," he continued. "You're gonna do great. I _know_ you are."

"But what if I screw up? What if I don't do something correctly? What if the Gestapo catches me, and I risk exposing everything you've done?" She remarked, meek.

"It _won't_. Nothing's going to go wrong. You want to do a good job, and that's what'll keep you from making a slip up. Just don't overthink anything is all. Staying calm and collected at all times when outside the wire is what makes a difference in succeeding and failing."

"You're sure?"

"I've done it a hundred times. If this old man here can do it, so can you."

Klink's daughter gave a small smile and nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind when I get out there...but how do I know if it's One Eye or not? What does he look like? What does he sound like?" She asked.

"He's a very tall, young man. A little older than Carter is. Slick black hair, dark green eyes, very slim and usually wearing some type of German uniform. Stay in hiding until he calls for you, he knows what to do," Hogan said.

"Okay," Kalina answered, soft. She let out a shaky breath of air before speaking. "I think I'm ready."

"That a girl."

Kalina let out a deep breath of air, turned on her feet, and slowly started her way for the tunnel exit. She paused halfway out of the radio room and turned to look at Newkirk with an anxious expression to her face. The Englishman gave a gentle smile and patted her arm.

"You're gonna do great out there, little mate," he said, with confidence.

"Don't be scared, kiddo. Just do as instructed, and everything will go from there." Kinch added.

"You just keep thinking how proud the Gov'nor's gonna be of you when you get back here with that info and got it all sent off to London. You'll soon be helping us blow things up and kidnapping generals, all kinds of things are beyond the horizon for yah."

Kalina nodded and again let out a shaky breath of air. She took another few steps out of the tunnel before turning back to Hogan once more. He was grinning from ear to ear, his chocolate brown eyes twinkling like stars that were full of pride. He gave her a wink to send her off with, and she nodded in response. Settling and calming down as much as she could, she took off for the exit and soon disappeared from sight.

"There she goes," Newkirk said, gleaming with admiration.

"Out there bringing home another win for the Allies." The radioman added, with a grin of his own.

"You two stay here and wait for her to return. I'm gonna go upstairs and make a list of positions for her to check what sounds interesting to her. By how much she was enjoying learning about the radio, you might have a new apprentice under your hands, Kinch," Hogan said. The colonel took off for the barracks, leaving the two flyers alone to themselves.

The Englishman's smile turned into a worried frown and turned to Hogan's second in command.

"Yah think she'll be alright out there, Kinch? Maybe one of us should of went out with her," Newkirk stated.

"She's got this in the bag, Newkirk. By how excited she was last night being offered to work for the Colonel, her chances at messing this up is slim to none. Personally, I think Colonel Hogan should have given her a tougher assignment to complete. This will be as easy for her as speaking German," Kinch answered, confident in his gut feeling.

"I just hope everything goes over alright...I'd sure hate to see how heartbroken she'd be upsetting the Gov'nor. She loves him like another father whether she knows it or not...and I have a good feeling little girls hate upsetting their dads. _Especially_ when they look up to them so much."

* * *

It was an abnormally windy night in Hammelburg. As she walked alongside the sidewalk to the rendezvous spot, Kalina pulled her blue cardigan tighter around her to keep warm. The wind was brittle and stung her eyes when it blew directly into her face. Keeping focused on her task at hand, she did all she could to ignore it and briefly looked down at her wrist to check the time. She still had another twenty minutes before she had to get there, and the meeting point was not that much farther from her. She hated the idea of standing alone in an empty, cold barn for that long, but it was best that she not do any stalling. One thing could go to the next, and then she would _really_ be in trouble. And hypothermia would not be the problem.

She continued to trudge along her designated path, but the wind again blew in her face, making her teeth chatter violently. She hugged her cardigan even tighter around her body and was beginning to lose concentration from how cold she was. She needed to sit down somewhere for a few minutes. Go inside someplace warm. Just to get her heated up enough to finish the rest of her walk to the abandoned barn a few feet outside the city. But what? Where? Where could she possibly go?

As she was about to collapse to the ground and let the cold consume her, she looked across the street and spotted a clothing store with a few dresses and skirts displayed in the front window. The place itself looked very warm and welcoming. Heat, shelter, a place to warm up and relax for a little bit, it all sounded like a dream to the little teenager. She grinned from ear to ear and was about to step one foot in front of the other, when she shook her head and immediately dismissed the idea. She was out there to do a good job for Hogan. To get that important information safely to London and put yet another loss in the war on Germany's record. Not to dilly dally around outside like she was on vacation or something.

Kalina resumed on her designated path to the abandoned barn, when another gust of wind blew straight at her face. It was stronger and sharper this time, almost knocking her off her feet. She shivered violently and chattered her teeth louder. How she wished her father was there to wrap his warm arms around her and give her all his love and warmth to keep her from freezing. Sadly, her father currently wanted nothing to do with her, and he could not have any idea of her true loyalties in the war. She knew he would never turn her into Hochstetter or the Gestapo. But she could not risk it. For his safety, for Hogan's safety, for the _operation's_ safety. No matter how much she wanted to tell him. She hated keeping secrets from her father. She told him everything. He knew all of her secrets and everything about her...but she could not this time. There was just too much at stake for her to take such a risk.

"Ooooo...would Colonel Hogan mind if I stepped inside for just a _couple_ minutes?...Better than dying of hypothermia before I can even get the information he needs...two minutes. That's it, just two minutes," she said, to herself.

She quickly made her way across the street and ran inside the store. The minute she stepped inside, she was in Heaven. The place was as warm as a beach in Southern Italy, not a single wisp of cold air in any vicinity of the building. She took a deep breath of air in and let the warm air warm her insides. She sighed with contentment and looked over to the display window where she spotted a long light blue skirt. Kalina sprinted to its side and ran her fingers on the soft cotton fabric. She had a white sweater that would go perfectly with it back at Stalag 13. She looked at the price and frowned. It was more money than her year's worth of allowance she got from helping her father with chores around the house. She could put it on her father's tab. Surely he would never notice a sudden change in his banking statement. It was the camp's budget he was hawk-eyeing nowadays.

Kalina's smile returned, took the skirt off the stand, and hugged it tight. Her white sweater with this skirt and her black flats, she would feel like the prettiest girl in all of Germany. Even prettier than all the rich generals' daughters that attended school that always made fun of her for being shy and ordinary looking. Her smile widened as she imagined herself coming back to school in her new outfit, putting a lock on all of their mouths. Kalina Klink would not only be the smartest girl in school, but also the prettiest and the one with the most successful father in the military.

"Mighty good choice you have there, young lady," a man's voice said, from behind, making the little teenager jump and turn around to see who it was. She let out a silent sigh of relief when she saw it was just the store manager.

"_Jawohl, Herr Ladenbesitzer_. It is very pretty and so soft. I'd like to buy it, Sir. I have a white sweater at home that would go beautifully with it," she answered.

"It is just your size too, _meine liebling_. You would look absolutely breathtaking in it...but does a little girl like you have enough money to pay for it? That's a designer skirt all the way from Paris. It's rather on the expensive side," he said.

"Put it on my Papa's account. One skirt won't put him into bankruptcy."

The store manager gave a hearty laugh.

"_Wunderbar_! Then it's yours." He replied.

"Really? Oh, _danke, Herr Ladenbesitzer, danke_!" Kalina cheered, her eyes sparkling bright.

"Oh, while you're here, let me show some others in our collection. You will absolutely fall in love with them," he said, gesturing for her to follow.

Kalina frowned, remembering her assignment. The agent was due in another ten minutes at the barn, and she had to impress Hogan in order to get a permanent position on his team. She shook her head apologetically.

"As much as I would love to, _Herr Ladenbesitzer_, I'm afraid I have another engagement at the end of town in just a few minutes. Maybe I could…" she never got a chance to finish her thought, when the store manager came to her side and escorted her to another part of the store.

"Nonsense. This will merely take two minutes tops. You will be in and out before you know it," he said.

"_Herr Ladenbesitzer_, really I…"

"Just two minutes, my dear. That's all I ask for."

Kalina sighed at that point. How was she going to get out of the store and to her meeting without being rude? One Eye would be there before she got a chance to escape. She had to get out of there, but how? She looked down at her watch. Five minutes till rendezvous time. She began to internally panic, but remained calm externally.

"_Herr Ladenbesitzer_, forgive me for sounding rude, but my engagement starts in just minutes from now. I must really get going now. Thank you very much for the skirt, but I'm afraid I must bid farewell now. I will come another day, I promise," she said.

"Oh, my dear. Don't be silly. Your engagement will wait for you until you arrive. Please, I must show you…" the store manager paused mid sentence when the door to his shop again opened. When he saw who the patron was, his eyes nearly fell out of his head, and his jaw dropped almost completely off its hinges.

Kalina eyed the man suspiciously with a raised eyebrow and looked in the same direction he was facing. She gasped and gaped when realizing who had just walked inside.

It was Colonel Reinhardt Tegeler of the Berlin Gestapo with one of his many aides. The colonel was tall, slim, had dark eyes, and dark hair. He was the most highly regarded, most infamous figure in all of Germany. He had become a colonel at just the age of 26 and was known for never having a prisoner that would not talk or squeal to him what he wanted to hear. After he had the information desired, he killed the prisoner and threw their body out into the middle of the wilderness to wear away. He was pompous, confident, malignant, and above all horrifying. There was not a single person in Germany that was not afraid of him. People wondered if even Hitler feared the man.

"_Herr Tegeler_," the store manager gasped, running to the man's side. "Colonel Tegeler, your honor, I have never been more happier to serve a customer than you, your honor. What brings you all the way to…" Before he could finish, Tegeler was taking the jacket he carried behind his back to his right and dropped it on the man's head.

"Enough talk," he said, quiet and expressionless. "I need a birthday present for my niece."

"_Jawohl, Herr Tegeler_. And might I say, you are much more polished than pictures portray you," the store manager answered, ending with a friendly chuckle. It quickly subsided the minute he saw the colonel's unamused look and swallowed a knot in his throat. "Follow me, Sir."

After Tegeler and his aide passed by Kalina, both completely ignoring her presence, the little Klink started to hyperventilate softly and dashed out of the office. Gestapo. Meeting. Information. She sprinted for the abandoned barn without a moment to take a breather as she prayed that what she thought had happened was just a figment of her imagination.

* * *

"One Eye," Kalina called out, running inside the barn and closing the door behind her. "One Eye...One Eye? One Eye, are you here? Answer me, One Eye, _please_! Tell me you're in here!"

Her eyes continued to dart around the barn desperately scanning for any sign of the man. There was not a single trace of him anywhere. Was he late? Had Tegeler found him and done the worst to him? Was he hiding somewhere else until the coast was clear? The more questions came to her mind, the less answers she got. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to think of what to do, when she spotted something odd out of the corner of her eye. She turned to her left and saw a white object just barely sticking out of a haystack.

Her mind curious, she walked over to the haystack, cautiously felt for the object, then pulled it into her hand once realizing it was just paper. She unfolded it and saw it was surprise attack on the Allied Armies on the Western Front. The German Army was going to dig a tunnel towards the French border and come up from beneath to attack. She grew lost in all the fine details of the plan, when she noticed something was on the back of the sheet of paper. Kalina flipped it to the backside and began to read the note left for her eyes:

_Information for Papa Bear. Gestapo coming. Get this and get out. Will be back for you soon. _

_-One Eye_

"Oh no," Kalina said, meek. She closed her eyes and whimpered. She could practically hear Hogan's screaming at that very moment. "I'm in so much trouble!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

An hour went by since Kalina had left camp, and as usual, Hogan was pacing back and forth waiting for her safe return. As he did so, Kinch sat at the radio table watching his commander quietly. The sergeant was about to say something, when the two of them heard soft footsteps approaching the room. Both of them turned their attention to the left and saw the little teenager emerge into the opening. Her body was shaking, and her lip was trembling.

Hogan grinned at her and made his way over to her.

"Kalina, how did it go tonight? First assignment done and out of the way," he said, beaming with pride.

Kalina tightened her lips together and looked off to the side while hanging her head. Where did she even begin? How did you tell someone you respected so much that you completely blew off their orders and got someone arrested by the Gestapo for doing so? She was so ashamed she could hardly look at him.

Sensing the bad aura coming off of her, Hogan's grin turned into a frown full of concern. His eyes softened even more watching as she shivered violently.

"Kalina, what's wrong? Are you alright, hon?" He asked.

Kalina sniffled and shook her head. After letting out a shaky breath of air, she turned her eyes up at the colonel and tried to speak.

"Colonel Hogan...I...please don't get angry at me. I didn't know any better. Had I known, I never would have...please don't be mad at me." She pleaded.

"Why would I be mad at you? What happened out there tonight? You got the information, right?" Hogan prodded, none of what she was saying making any sense to him.

As she was about to answer, the radio began beeping like crazy. Hogan immediately turned his attention to the table and hurried to Kinch, who was listening to the person on the other line. The radioman covered the microphone with his hand and turned to face his commander.

"It's Calico, Colonel. Is he awful mad, too," he reported.

"Mad about what?" Hogan asked.

"I don't know. He's demanding to talk to you, though," Kinch said.

Hogan took the headset and sat down in Kinch's place, as the staff sergeant got to his feet and made his way over to Kalina's side.

"Papa Bear to Calico, this is Papa Bear. Over," Hogan said.

Kinch turned to look at Kalina, who appeared pale as a ghost and like she was about to be sick.

"Kalina, what's going on, kiddo? What happened tonight, did something go wrong?" He asked, trying to soothe the young girl. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, making Kalina shudder and buried her face into the tunnel wall. She slowly looked back in the colonel's direction.

Hogan listened to the contact, the headphones covering his ears. Kalina watched his features as she leaned against the cool, damp walls. She felt sick...she had only stopped for a moment to look at the skirt in the shop window. Had she'd known the Gestapo were after One Eye, she would have never paused in her walk to begin with.

Hogan's frown grew stronger as his eyes met hers. She spotted disappointment and anger in his brown eyes. He finally spoke. "I'm sorry, Calico. It was my mistake. I should've sent a more experienced dancer."

The little Klink flinched and ducked her eyes down to her shoes. The jab was sharp, but she had not expected it to twist her heart so badly.

"When's the next recital?...Roger, Calico. Papa Bear over and out."

He flicked the radio off and pulled the headset from his ears. "Kinch, why don't you go up and get a fresh cup of coffee," Hogan said, though the three of them knew that it was a command, not a request. As soon as Kinch excused himself and closed the bunk entrance, Hogan stared back at Kalina and began.

"What happened?" His voice held a slight edge, but the intention was clear. This was her chance to come clean and admit fault.

She licked her lips, which felt outstandingly chapped, and swallowed. Her mouth felt dry, her hands clammy, and her heart was pounding so hard that she thought it would jump out of her chest. She hated being in trouble. "Well," she started. "I was on my way to the meeting, and I had plenty of time to spare still...it was so cold. I almost collapsed three times walking there from how much the wind stung...I would have been fifteen minutes had I'd kept going. I wanted to have a few minutes to get warm and didn't want to hang around at the barn to look suspicious, so I...stopped to look in the shop windows. There was this light blue skirt that was so pretty, and I was admiring it when the shop manager came out and started talking to me. I still had ten minutes or so...so I followed him inside. I bought the skirt and put it on Papa's account...the manager just kept talking to me, though. Every time I made a move toward the door or tried to excuse myself, he would pull me over to another display. I couldn't get out until some Gestapo colonel distracted him long enough for me to dash out the door...I ran the whole way there, but I was too late...I'm sorry, Colonel Hogan. I'll make it up to you. I'll head to the next meeting an hour early if I have to!"

Hogan had been leaning against the radio table with his arms folded over his chest. He did not say anything for the entire recount, but slowly he shook his head. "No, you won't," he said firmly.

"But, but, Colonel Hogan, I have to make up for what I did...I have to make this right."

"No. You have to do as you're told." His voice raised slightly, tone steely. "I sent you on that mission because I thought you were mature enough to handle it. I thought you were grown up enough. That you understood the stakes and would keep your focus on the information you were to collect. Vital information, for which two men died, that is now rendered useless." He switched to out right yelling now. "For God's sake, Kalina! One lousy skirt?! I can't believe you'd be so childish...selfish..._OR_ foolish! What were you thinking? Or _were_ you?"

The little Klink started to cry, not able to control her sobs. She furiously wiped her cheeks with her sleeve. How dare her eyes betray her like this. Now he would think she was an even bigger baby.

Hogan lost some of the bluster, but she could tell he was still upset. "I want you back up top. I want you away from the missions until you can prove to me that you can handle it. Is that clear?"

She nodded mutely and as soon as he said 'dismissed', she stumbled through the tunnel system as fast as her short legs would carry her. She climbed the ladder into her father's quarters and slid the stove back into place. She then proceeded to collapse onto the couch and melted into her tears. She felt horrible. Guilty. Evil. She felt like a fool. She had completely blown it. Her father wanted nothing to do with her, and now Hogan did not even want to look in her direction. Maybe coming to Stalag 13 had been the biggest mistake in her life. She did not deserve to be a part of Hogan's highly regarded operation. She did not even deserve to know the kindhearted, accepting man himself. Maybe she was meant to serve the Allies in a different way. One that involved her leaving her homeland and everyone she loved behind.

Not able to handle the guilt anymore, she began to bawl loudly and uncontrollably. She tried to wipe away the tears, but they streamed down her face like a rushing river headed for a waterfall. She continued crying, not even noticing Schultz had entered inside to give the night report to her father, when he spotted her and grew deeply concerned for her.

"Kalina," he gasped. "What's wrong?"

"Schultz," she sobbed. "Hold me…"

The fluffy sergeant quickly made his way to her side, completely forgetting about his task at hand, and brought the little girl close to him. He hugged her tight, hushed her once and awhile, and kissed the top of her head.

"Sshhhhhhh...sshhhhhhh. There there, now. Do not cry, Kalina. It's alright. Everything is alright," he said softly.

Kalina latched onto Schultz and continued to cry.

"Colonel Hogan...Colonel Hogan, I'm sorry!" She bawled.

* * *

No one saw Kalina the next morning at roll call. Klink was there. Schultz was there. Little Kalina was nowhere to be found. The sergeant of the guard later told Kinch, Carter, LeBeau, and Newkirk that she was in bed sick with a mild case of the flu, but all five of them knew better. They knew exactly why she was not up and about. She did not want to face Hogan or her father. She was too guilt ridden to even be in both of their presence. The guys asked if there was anything they could do to cheer their little friend up, but Schultz said she should be alone until she was ready to come out of her room by herself.

Klink was in his office, giddy as a schoolgirl about what he was hearing around camp. He was humming classical German tunes, had a spring in every step he took, and felt as if he had woke up twenty years younger. He was organizing papers on his desk, when a knock came on the door.

"Come in, come in," he said, joyful.

The door opened, and Schultz waddled inside before giving his commander a salute.

"_Herr Kommandant_, there is something that I…" Klink cut the guard off before he had a chance to finish his sentence.

"Schultz, haven't you heard the news? Oh, isn't it terrific? Kalina and Colonel Hogan are not getting along anymore. Ha ha ha, it's like falling in love again!"

"_Herr Kommandant_, Kalina _is_ the something I need to talk to you about," Schultz resumed. "She is not speaking to anybody, _Herr Kommandant_. Whatever happened between her and Colonel Hogan, she is beating herself up over _immensely_."

"Oh, it's just a phase. She'll forget all about whatever it is and the prisoners eventually, and soon she'll be socializing with the other guards instead of Hogan and his men. I'm even thinking of, uh, hiring a young fellow to be one of my new guards around here. I think he and Kalina would get along very nicely together."

"_Herr Kommandant_, she did not eat any of her breakfast this morning when I brought it into her. It was even her favorite meal: chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, and a tall glass of apple juice."

"Schultz, you have children. You must know that as they become teenagers they try to be friends with people they _think_ are their friends, but end up being the wrong crowd to begin with. This is just one of those rebellious stages my daughter's growing out of, and then she'll soon be reporting to us what all of Hogan's funny business around here is about. Don't you see, Schultz? Kalina is the positive change that is going to help our glorious Third Reich into victory with this war! I couldn't be more proud of her."

"I do not think refusing to eat is much of a rebellious behavior in a young girl, _Herr Kommandant_. I think we should get Colonel Hogan to talk to her about what's upsetting her and make her feel better."

Klink smirked before bursting out into full blown laughter.

"Oh Schultz, you're getting funnier in your older age." He cried.

"_Herr Kommandant_, I…"

"Schultz, as much as I am enjoying this conversation with you, I must finish the rest of this paperwork for General Burkhalter before the end of tonight. Besides, there's another argument going on in barracks twenty two with those hooligans that were drunk yesterday. I can't understand where they're getting all this whiskey from though."

"_Jawohl, Herr Kommandant_," Schultz said, with a salute. He turned on his boots and made his way back outside into the compound, leaving his commanding officer to chuckle at his own thoughts.

"Make Colonel Hogan talk to Kalina so she's all better," he said, to himself. "That's as funny as the Allies winning the war."

* * *

Newkirk walked into the barracks looking completely drained of energy. His shoulders sagged, his frown drooped, and he threw his deck of cards onto the table as he sat down with the rest of his friends.

"Did you get her to talk, Pierre?" LeBeau asked, looking up at the Englishman.

"I couldn't even get her to play a game of gin with me," Newkirk answered, with a heavy sigh. "Poor little mate. I said the Gov'nor's name one time, and she burst out crying. After I got her to calm down and drink a little water, I came back here so she could get some rest."

"Poor Kalina," Carter said, fumbling with his hands. "I mean I know she messed up, but it's not like she just forgot all about the assignment. She tried to get that store manager to let her go. _Several_ times she tried to get out of there."

"Had we all known that the Gestapo was after One Eye so bad, she would have never stopped to begin with. I would have done the same thing had I'd been in her shoes." Newkirk added.

"You would have stopped to go inside and buy a skirt?" LeBeau asked, raising his eyebrow in slight concern.

"You bloody know what I mean," the English corporal retorted, taking a cigarette out to smoke.

"I feel bad about Kalina too, but we all know the rules. If Colonel Hogan gives us an assignment to do, we best better do as he says or else. He doesn't handle people disobeying him lightly. _Especially_ if it resulted in two underground agents being killed," Kinch said, sitting in Hogan's spot.

"Do you think we could get Colonel Hogan to go over and talk with _ma petite ami_ about it?" LeBeau asked.

"By how much he was fuming this morning still, we're better off trying to get Hochstetter to take anger management sessions," the radioman answered.

"What the bloody hell do we do about it then? I can't stand sitting here knowing poor little Kalina's in there all alone not even wanting to get out of bed." Newkirk exclaimed.

"I'm not Colonel Hogan, but maybe I could go over there later after dinner and try talking to her. Tell her that he won't be mad at her forever. He'll calm down after awhile, then he and Kalina can talk about what happen. It's like you guys said; she wasn't responsible for the Gestapo being hot on One Eye's trail. She wouldn't had kept him waiting had she'd known that fact," Kinch said.

"You think Colonel Hogan will ever forgive her, Kinch?" Carter asked.

Before the sergeant in question could give an answer, the fake bunk opened to reveal the tunnel entrance, and Hogan and an American private came up smiling and chuckling about something. After the colonel closed the entrance, he and the private made their way over to the rest of the guys, who all rose from their seat and surrounded the duo.

"Who's the yank?" Newkirk asked, pointing in the private's direction.

"Gentlemen, this is Private Timmy Whittaker. He's a resident in barracks seven," Hogan introduced.

"What's he doing over _here_, Sir?" Carter asked, as Kalina quietly entered inside the barracks. She was about to leave the information Hogan needed on his desk and leave, when she paused in her step and watched what was happening before her. Thankfully, no one had noticed her come in.

"He'll be joining the team temporarily. Figured I could use an extra set of hands to help out on a few assignments," Hogan said.

As the officer spoke, Kalina's jaw dropped, and her pupils dilated in size. Water burned in them, and she felt her heart break into a thousand pieces. Hogan was replacing her. Not only did she blow her chances at being on his team, but now she did not even have a chance to redeem herself. He had moved on and found a new man for the job. Probably someone more competent and mature than she was. She fought against the tears as long as she could, but the minute they started pouring down her cheeks, she sprinted out of the barracks and slammed the door behind her, turning everyone's direction to where the sound came from.

"What was that?" Whittaker asked, looking at the door.

"The wind maybe?" Hogan remarked, with a curious eyebrow.

"Must have been some huge gust of wind to make a slam like _that_," Kinch said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Whittaker," Carter said. "Where are you from anyways?"

"Only the great city of Los Angeles," the private answered, grinning from ear to ear.

"Whoa! Los Angeles?" The technical sergeant gasped.

"You must know the celebrities then," LeBeau said, eager to hear all about the pretty girls there.

"You ever run into Clark Gable?" Kinch asked.

"No, not Clark Gable, but I did meet Humphrey Bogart while out with a group of my friends one Saturday night," Whittaker said.

Hogan chuckled as his men asked the newest member all sorts of questions about the beach, Hollywood, pretty women there, even if he had ever been offered a roll in a film. As he watched the enlisted flyers get to know one another, he could not help but feel that door slamming had been something other than a gust of wind. One of the guards? One of his men? Someone else? Kinch was right; it would have taken a strong gust of wind to cause the door to open and close that forcefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Kalina ran underneath the tunnels until she reached the radio room, then she put her arms on top of the table, buried her face into them, and began to sniffle a bit. Her heart hurt. Her head was cloudy. She felt like as if someone had just run her over with a car. It was over. It was all over. Her father did not want her around, now Hogan had made it clear he did not want her around either. That left her with no reason to stick around Stalag 13 anymore. The place she had felt had become her home for the first time since the war started. She was beginning to regret not going with her Uncle Gustav to Berlin. Her heart began to ache more, and her crying grew from silent sniffles into soft whimpers. Where would she go? What would she do now?

"Kalina, what's wrong, kiddo?" A familiar voice asked.

She looked up with wet eyes and saw it was Baker. He had been down in the tunnels for awhile doing a weekly check of the radio and other communications equipment. His eyes were soft and comforting. He had been informed by Kinch what happened with her first assignment last night and had been meaning to go over to Klink's quarters to check on her. Looks like she had come to him unknowingly instead.

The little teenager's lip quivered and shook her head as more tears fell down her face.

"Aw kiddo, don't cry. He's not gonna be mad at you forever. Just give him some time, he'll cool off soon," he said, rubbing her arm gently.

"No, he's _always_ gonna be mad at me. He's even replacing me with a private from barracks seven." She whimpered.

"Whittaker? He's only temporary. Just until Colonel Hogan feels you're ready to take on another assignment. He's not replacing you, hon. He'd _never_ do that to you. You're like his own daughter. And daughters will disappoint their fathers every now and again. We're human, humans make mistakes. All we can do is learn from them and not repeat them."

"Whittaker can stay...I already decided I'm leaving tonight. Right after Papa goes to bed."

"_Leave_. Leave for where?"

Kalina sniffled again before she answered.

"Italy. Spain. I don't know yet. Wherever I can find work supporting the Allies...somewhere far away from Germany and Colonel Hogan...so I never bug him or Papa ever again."

"Aw kiddo, you're not a bother to _anybody_. You have no idea how loved you are here. Your father, Schultz, Colonel Hogan, the rest of the guys, everyone would face the entire Russian Army for you. Colonel Hogan would be heartbroken if you were gone."

Kalina closed her eyes as more tears fell and shook her head again.

"No, I need to go. My heart's being called elsewhere, I need to listen to it. Please, Baker...you're the only one that can help me get out of here. I don't know how to get out of Germany all on my own." She pleaded softly.

The sergeant frowned, but could see the determination and commitment the little Klink had in her eyes. She truly felt she was needed elsewhere whether she was hearing what he was saying or not. Whether she knew how much everyone in Stalag 13 loved her or not. Hell, even Burkhalter loved her. _Hochstetter_ even found her tolerable. He let out a soft sigh and nodded.

"Alright, hon. I'll get you out of here," he said.

A small smile came to Kalina's face, and she wrapped her arms around Baker.

"_Danke_, Baker," she answered sincerely.

Baker gave a sad grin and rubbed her back.

"Come on, kid. Let's go get you some maps and money to get you around," he said.

The two of them began walking off to another room in the tunnel network, when Kalina stopped and turned to face him again.

"And Baker...give this to Colonel Hogan when I'm gone." She added, handing up a folded piece of paper to the sergeant.

"What is it?" Baker asked, taking it gratefully.

"Colonel Hogan will know what it is," Kalina said, before resuming her walk to the supply room.

Before Baker followed after her, his mind grew curious as to what he had just been handed. He quietly unfolded it, ignoring the message on the back, and opened it to reveal a fine detailed chart and report of the German army's newest plan about digging tunnels to attack Allied soldiers from surprise. She had done it. Even after losing One Eye and his fellow colleague to the Gestapo, she had done it. Everything that she had been ordered to do she did to the fullest. The information Hogan had been destined on getting. She had gotten it.

"Aw Kalina," he sighed sadly. Baker looked up to the ceiling and shook his head. "Colonel, you have no idea of the rest of the story." Stuffing the paper into his jacket pocket, Baker followed after Kalina, and the two began preparing for her goodbye to Stalag 13.

* * *

Hours had gone by, and Kalina had everything she needed in a tiny blue suitcase. Her toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, a spare outfit, her sketchbook and pencils and pens, her baby blanket she slept with every night, and a pair of pajamas. In her little black purse strapped around her were the maps and money Baker had given her, papers to get her out of Germany, her wallet, and a picture of her papa to get her through the hard times she knew lay ahead of her.

When her father went to bed, it was almost midnight. When she was certain he was asleep, she silently tiptoed out into the living area, moved the stove to reveal the hidden tunnel entrance, then began to quietly climb down the ladder when she stopped and looked at her father's closed bedroom door. She choked back tears and waved 'goodbye' before disappearing below and closing the tunnel entrance.

Kalina continued her trek through the tunnels, when she came across a bunch of men laughing. She peeped her head around the corner and saw Hogan, Whittaker, and the rest of the guys all having a few drinks and telling all sorts of stories to welcome him to the operation. Her heart hurt again when she looked at the American colonel. His twinkling brown eyes, his warm smile, and his laugh that made him beam like sunshine. She would probably never meet another kind and gentle officer like Colonel Hogan was. She closed her eyes to prevent tears and felt as if she were losing another father. Her Papa, now Colonel Hogan. How she would miss both of them with all her heart. She would remember everything they had taught her and think of them when she felt she could not go on anymore when she reached her destination...wherever that destination ended up being.

The little Klink softly waved at him as she sniffled.

"Goodbye, Colonel Hogan...I'm gonna miss you and Papa most of all." She wept softly.

Kalina wiped her eyes, let out a heavy breath of air, then put on her brave face and made her way for the emergency exit. After checking to make sure the coast was clear, Kalina opened the lid to the fake tree stump and quickly and silently made her way behind the trees where the guard tower would not spot her. She pulled out the map Baker had given her and immediately darted her eyes to the west of Germany. Something about it was calling her name. Was it France? Was it Spain? Could it even be all the way down in Portugal? She was not sure at the moment, but she would follow wherever the music decided to take her.

Nodding at the map, she looked back up ahead of her and started west.

* * *

It was almost three in the morning when everyone had called it a night. When Whittaker and the others had gone to bed, Hogan walked back to the radio room and sighed as he leaned against the table, where Baker sat sending a message to London. He was tired, drained, and his eyes felt a bit heavy. He hardly had enough energy to climb up the ladder back into the barracks.

"Ooof," the colonel said. Hogan looked down at his belly and patted it gently. "Robert, you gotta lose a few pounds."

"Long night, Sir?" Baker asked, turning his attention to his commander.

"A little too much partying for this old man," Hogan answered, rubbing his belly. "I'm not a young college kid anymore...Baker, you seen Kalina around anywhere? I think the two of us need to have a little talk. I wasn't exactly nice to her last night by hollering at her and calling her names...was kind of a...kind of a…" Trying to think of a polite way to phrase it, the sergeant tried to finish the thought for him.

"You mean a ja…" The man was getting a warning glare before he could finish. Baker cleared his throat and hung his head. "I was just trying to finish the thought for you, Sir."

Hogan rolled his eyes and began to think of how to apologize for screaming at her, when Newkirk came bolting down the ladder and into the radio room. His eyes were dilated, his breathing was heavy and rapid, and his skin was as pale as a ghost.

"Colonel!" He gasped. "Yah gotta get over to Klink's office. The man's having a bleedin' panic attack."

"Panic attack," Hogan said, straightening his posture and hurrying to the Englishman's side. "Newkirk, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Kalina," the corporal answered. "She's gone."

* * *

"_I am sorry to have been a burden on your shoulders and have left Germany to make it easier for you two to breathe_, what does _that_ even mean?!" Klink exclaimed, reading part of the note Kalina had left taped on the back of her bedroom door. The German colonel paced back and forth in his office as if it were keeping him from losing his mind, while Hogan watched from near the doorway. He was trying to keep himself from losing his _own_ mind. Kalina. Gone. Where could she have gone? _Why_ did she go?

"Kommandant," the American said, swallowing a knot in his throat. "Can I have a look at that note in full?"

Klink flung the note out with one arm, while his other one was covering his eyes in horror at the situation.

Hogan took it in his hands and began to read it over, hearing Kalina's voice in his mind.

_To Papa and Colonel Hogan-_

_I am sorry to have been a burden on your shoulders and have left Germany to make it easier for you two to breathe. I don't know where I'm exactly headed at the moment, but I'll figure that out as I make my way out of Germany. Please don't worry about me...you two have more important things to worry over. I'll miss you both very much, and I'm so so sorry about everything I've done to upset you two. You'll never have to see me or worry about me bugging you ever again. _

_All my love,_

_-Kalina_

By the time he was finished, Hogan could feel the tears stinging in his eyes, and his throat tightening. It was his fault. It was all his fault. Kalina had left because of feeling like a burden to him. From him screaming at her, getting so blinded by anger instead of keeping his temper in check and calmly disciplining her. He was now certain it had been her that caused the barracks door to slam shut so hard. She had heard him tell the guys about Whittaker and had felt as if she was being replaced instead of being temporarily punished. It was all his fault...it was all his fault.

"Kalina," he croaked. He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Oh hon, it's all my fault."

"Why would she feel like a _burden_ to me?" Klink exclaimed, not understanding any of it. "Kalina is my lungs. My heart, my brain, Hogan, I can't _live_ without her! Where did she go? What does she mean by all that?!"

"I'm an _idiot_ is what it means. A _jerk_. A cold-hearted, selfish jerk that didn't take a sweet little girl's feelings into consideration before mine."

"Hogan, where _is_ she? Where's my baby girl, Hogan?"

"If I knew that answer, I wouldn't be standing here now. I'd be plotting an escape out of camp to go looking for her."

"This just doesn't make any sense," Klink said, plopping into his desk chair. "She was just fine yesterday. Smiling and laughing. The biggest ray of sunshine, and now she's missing." He turned his head to the door. "SCHULTZ!"

The fluffy sergeant in calling burst into the room with a sharp salute.

"Yes, _Herr Kommandant_," he said.

"I want search parties, search dogs, I want them all over this camp and a hundred miles within this area. I don't want them to stop until they find my little girl!"

"_Herr Kommandant_, I have already sent half of the guards out looking for her with all the dogs running loose. If I send anymore, there will be no more men to guard the prisoners."

"If you don't find my baby girl, you will be guarding an iceberg on the Eastern Front! Now get to it before Major Hochstetter arrives with his men from Headquarters!"

"_Jawohl, Herr Kommandant_." As Schultz turned to leave, he stopped in the doorway spotting something odd in the outer office trash can. He picked up the slip of paper and scanned over it. His eyes widened when he realized what it was and looked up at his commander with hurt eyes. "_Herr Kommandant_, why did you throw Kalina's report card out?"

"_What_ report card?! I never heard of any report…" Klink took in a sharp breath of air as the realization hit him. "School just ended for the summer."

Hogan took the slip out of the guard's and looked at it. His eyes bugged out at what he saw and looked back up at his German counterpart.

"Straight A's and a 4.0 GPA for the year," he said.

Klink's complexion turned to a creamy pale and without warning sprinted towards the two men before him. He grabbed the slip out of the American's hands and read it for himself. He silently gasped at the sight before his eyes. A's in every subject ranging from gym to advanced level science. A perfect 4.0 and one of the top students in her graduating class that would be moving on to gymnasium in the fall.

"Top student in graduating class...received honors in science, writing, history, and music?..." He paused mid sentence as he recalled the day before where she had come into his office all smiles and saying she had good news for him. No, he thought. Had he really screamed at his daughter to get out when she was going to tell him about her outstanding academic achievements? He shook violently in his boots and turned to Hogan with a look of mercy. "Hogan, _please_ tell me I didn't do what I think I've done."

Hogan swallowed another knot down and looked down at the ground. He eventually nodded softly, never returning his eyes to the kommandant.

"Oh no..._no_. Oh God, what have I done?" Klink cried, clinging onto the report card. "Oh, baby...I should have never yelled at you to get out of my office. Oh, what have I done?"

Hogan felt his body begin to shake. He gripped onto the railing of the chair sitting beside the door and fell into its spot. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to get down on his hands and knees and beg God for a redo of last night. To do things differently, _say_ things differently. He had to keep composure, though. He was always the one to remain level headed and calm in situations, and Klink was the one to have breakdowns and panic attacks. He had to stay calm. He _had_ to.

_Calm down, Robert_, he thought to himself. _You have to remain calm. You're a man. You're a colonel. Colonels don't cry and breakdown in the face of terror. Hochstetter's coming, you can't act like this in front of him. Stay with it, man, stay with it_.

Try as he may, this was one situation where the colonel's emotions would not back down. Anxiety, fear, yearning, and tremendous guilt hit him all at once. He felt as if he had been shot a hundred times and left gasping for oxygen. Knowing he was going to lose it, Hogan buried his face into his hands and let the tears stream down his face as he sniffled a few times.

_Bring her back to me_, he thought. _Please God, bring my little girl back to me_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"What was she last wearing, Klink?" Hochstetter asked, as another Gestapo officer standing beside him took notes.

"Black shoes, white socks, and a blue dress with a white long sleeved shirt underneath it. The dress has a little Luftwaffe eagle pin on the upper left corner. It's her favorite outfit," Klink answered, still distraught at everything going on. He had only been talking to Hochstetter for a few minutes, and it already felt like it had been hours. Once he had stopped crying and collected himself, he had sat down at his desk and answered the major's questions as best as he could.

"And did Kalina act strangely or any differently yesterday before she disappeared?" Hochstetter prodded.

"_No_, she was just fine except for her and Hogan fighting."

"Arguing? What arguing, about what?"

Klink was about to answer, when he froze. What _had_ Kalina and Hogan been arguing about in the first place? He knew she had been devastated at whatever happened and felt so guilty that she would not even leave her room unless it was to go to the bathroom. But what had put her in such a state? What happened between her and his Senior POW that made her feel she was no longer wanted here. He turned to Hogan.

"Hogan, what _were_ you two arguing about anyways?" He asked, raising his eyebrow in curiosity.

The American shook his head and let out a heaving sigh.

"It was so stupid of a reason. I...she accidentally sat on and broke my drumsticks signed by Louis Prima, and I...lost my temper with her and lashed out too caught up in the moment...called her stupid and selfish...a whole list that I regret ever saying to her...and that was the last time I spoke to her," he answered. "Then she was gone."

"That's it?" Klink asked. "You made my little girl feel she wasn't loved anymore and run away from home all because of some stupid pair of drumsticks?!"

Hogan turned his eyes downward and swallowed down a knot in his throat. His frown grew longer and started for the door.

"I'd uh...like to return to my barracks now, Sir," he said, the guilt beginning to eat him from the inside out. "Excuse me, Kommandant. Major." Without another word, Hogan exited the Kommandantur and slowly made his way back to barracks. When he entered inside, he found Carter, LeBeau, Baker, and Newkirk all sitting at the table lost in their own thoughts. They too were distraught over Kalina's disappearance. Everyone was worried sick about her, Hogan most of all. Where was she? Where was she headed? Was she safe? Was she hurt? Was she lost, cold, and starving? How long had she'd been missing? More and more questions ran through their minds, and such little answers they had for each one. If something happened to her or they never found her, the colonel would never forgive himself.

Hogan let out a heaving sigh and plopped into his spot at the table. He folded his arms in front of him and buried his face into them.

"Where is she, God?" He asked, to himself with a muffle. "Where is Kalina?"

As he was about to shut everything out and think of a plan to find her, the sound of the fake bunk opening was heard, and Hogan lifted his head up to see Kinch crawl up from the ladder. The radioman slammed the mechanism once into the clearing and closed the tunnel entrance. He was almost immediately joined by his commander.

"Anything, Kinch?" Hogan asked, sounding more like a plea.

"Not at the moment, Colonel. Otto's got every underground agent in Germany out looking for her. If they can't find her here, he'll move out to his other contacts scattered throughout Europe to search for her. He said all we can do right now is wait and pray the Gestapo can track her down," Kinch answered.

"That's what I'm _afraid_ of happening," Hogan said, terse. "If the Gestapo finds Kalina, they'll take her into holding and possibly under questioning. Would you not be terrified if you were a 14 year old little girl and saw a bunch of Gestapo Krauts coming after you?" He sighed again, closed his eyes, and shook his head. "I've got to find her, Kinch...I need to tell her I'm sorry...I wanted to make a point to her, not hurt her feelings so bad she felt unwanted here...where's Whittaker?"

"Still out on that assignment from the underground, Colonel."

"That was four hours ago. It's almost roll call, where is he?"

As Kinch was about to answer, the sound of the fake bunk opening was again heard, and Whittaker came out laughing his head off with another man following him from behind. He was dressed in civilian clothing and looked about in his mid-twenties. Both turned to face the American officer and grinned from ear to ear.

"Hey Colonel, this is Jean-Pierre. He's from the French Resistance. Man, did we have so much fun tonight in town, didn't we," Whittaker said, he and Jean-Pierre beginning to laugh again. "Boy, you should have seen the look on the waiter's face when we pulled that prank on him. I just about died!" By that point, the two were busting their sides laughing. They quickly fell silent and cleared their throats the minute they saw the unamused look on Hogan's face.

"Nevermind the prank or your new friend here; how did the assignment go?" The colonel asked, his arms crossed.

The private's expression went black, his eyes hauntingly stare back at Hogan. It was as if someone's house lights were on, but no one was home. He furrowed his eyebrows together.

"What assignment?"

"What do you mean 'what assignment'? I sent you out to get important information about a major bridge currently under construction. Was it hard to get back here, or did you just dilly dally after meeting up with this guy on the way back here?" Hogan demanded, his patience running dry.

"You did?" Whittaker remarked, dumbfounded. "Where was I supposed to go?"

As the barracks fell dead silent, Kinch's eyes nearly fell out of his head at the private's question. Carter's mouth hung from its hinges, ready to fall off his face as he gaped at his new friend. LeBeau covered his eyes with both hands, and Newkirk and Baker slid down in their spots while covering their eyes with one hand hovering over them. They turned to look at one another before finding enough courage to just barely turn to look at Whittaker, who everyone knew was about to be chewed up one side and down the other.

Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose and said in a strained, though still controlled voice, "You forgot what you were there to do?"

Whittaker began to shiver in his boots and swallowed a growing knot in his throat.

"I was having fun...I didn't think..."

"That's right. You _didn't_ think!" Hogan interrupted. He did not need to raise his voice, as the tone and his steady gaze pounded the point home. "Every single time we set foot outside of camp we put our lives and the life of every man in this camp on the line. We make every second of that time count by sticking to the mission. It isn't a free night on the town. This is the only time you get a warning, Whittaker. If you ever pull a stunt like this again, I'll take that stripe on your sleeve and ship you back to London to do desk work until the end of the _next_ war!"

"Not my stripe. Oh _please_, Colonel, anything but my stripe. It took me a _year_ to get that stripe!"

"I can see why."

"Well, your last team member screwed up this bad. _Worse_ even. Two people died because of her."

"Two people may have died, but at least Kalina never forgot what she was supposed to do outside the wire. She got sidetracked, but maintained knowledge that she had an assigned task; not suffer from temporary amnesia!"

There was a brief moment of silence in the barracks before Jean-Pierre sheepishly spoke to the private.

"So like, do I still get the free meal you offered me, or…"

By that point, the colonel had his eyes to the ceiling as if begging for mercy. He turned to face the bunk Carter and Newkirk shared, lay his arm on the side of it, and buried his face into it as he gave a shaky sigh. He shook his head and pounded his fist on the wooden plank once.

"Does somebody..._anybody_ know where Kalina's gone?" He asked, particularly to no one.

Knowing he had been part of Kalina's plan to escape out of camp, Baker grew quiet and became very awkward around everybody. He slouched even further in his spot at the table, put a fist to his mouth, and darted his eyes downward so no one would take interest in him. He was sadly mistaken, when LeBeau looked at him and spotted his sudden change in both behavior and posture.

"Richard, do you know something about this?" The Frenchman asked accusingly.

Baker said nothing. The only response LeBeau got was the man slowly turning his head to the left. It was only then did Kinch pick up on something off and barged into the one-sided conversation.

"Baker, what did you do?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Again, the sergeant in questioning did not answer. He looked up to the ceiling, back down at his left, then smacked his lips softly and shook his head.

"I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone," he finally said, soft.

"You knew Kalina was leaving?!" Hogan exclaimed, quickly making his way to the man's side.

"And yah didn't even bother to try and bleedin' stop her?!" Newkirk added.

"I tried to, Colonel," Baker answered, ignoring his English friend. "She just wouldn't listen. She was so set on getting out of Germany and finding another Allied organization to be a part of...even after telling her how much you and the rest of us would miss her after she left...she didn't believe me, though. I'm sorry, Colonel, I tried everything I could...it just wasn't good enough."

"Did she at least say where she was going? A country, a city, even some organization she looked into joining," Hogan said, praying his assistant radioman could give him an answer.

"She didn't know exactly where she wanted to go. She kept saying the west was attracting her attention, though. France, Spain, she mentioned Italy as a possibility. She said she'd know where to go when she got there."

Hogan turned his attention quickly to his second in command.

"Kinch, get down in the tunnels and onto the radio. Tell Otto I need every agent he knows of in France, Spain, and Italy searching for Kalina. Maybe we can stop her from crossing Germany's borders if we act fast. I want updates the second they have one," he ordered.

"Right, Colonel," Kinch said, then turned on his boots and jumped back into the tunnels.

"You think we'll get to her before she crosses over Germany, Colonel?" LeBeau asked, his expression worried.

"Unless she traveled by train to wherever it is she's headed. Then she could be...anywhere in Europe by now," Hogan answered, closing his eyes and pinching his nose.

"She couldn't have gotten far, Sir. Not in this short chunk of time here. The furthest she's made it if headed west is the beginning part of Northern France if anything," Newkirk said, taking a drag on his cigarette. It was the only thing keeping him relaxed at the moment.

"But _where_ in France is what I want to know," the colonel remarked.

"We will find her, Colonel. We will find her and bring her home again," LeBeau said, trying to remain optimistic.

Hogan let out a heavy breath of air, and his frown grew longer. He wrapped his arms around himself and shook his head. His head was pounding, his heart was aching, and his brain was racing with questions. They had to find her. They just had to. He needed to apologize for being the big jerk he was and tell her how much they all needed her back at Stalag 13. Her father most of all. Klink was a basket case not knowing where his daughter was. If he never saw her again, Hogan was not sure _what_ the kommandant would do. He sighed.

"I hope," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

(_Caen, France: Late evening_)

Live accordion filled the busy streets of Caen. Work had just ended, and everyone was bustling around trying to get home, find some place to sit down and eat, or teenagers were hanging with their friends and checking out all the shops. The city was lit up, giving it a majestic look underneath the darkening sky. Not too far from the city were the beaches of Normandy, which would one day become the place of the most historic battle in European World War II history. The waves gently crashing along the shore, the breeze not too cool, it was a beautiful night in Northern France.

Kalina walked along the streets watching everything in admiration. Being so attracted to music, the live accordion playing was her favorite part along with the pretty street lights. She had just got off the train coming in from Paris, and she was ready to find her new calling. The new way she could help the Allies defeat her homeland's country's leader and bring back justice and peace throughout all of Europe. Germany being the one at the very top of the list. Tried as she may, though, French life kept distracting her. It was so different back in Germany. No one was ever playing live music in the streets, and she rarely ever smelled freshly baked bread and pastries filling the air. She sniffed the air and moaned in delight, a wide smile growing her face.

Getting back to her task at hand, she skipped through the streets of Caen every once and awhile looking at the list of Allied organizations located in France she got from a friendly underground agent back near the German/French border. She would quickly tuck it away from anyone else seeing it and immediately turn back to scanning the area for something that would appear as some sort of secret meeting place. It would be extremely tricky to find one, but it was France. LeBeau was from France, she thought to herself. Most of the French had to be trustworthy at least a _little_ bit.

As she continued on her trek, two United States Navy seamen popped their heads out from behind an alley Kalina had just passed by. The leading seamen, a twenty-two year old with dark brown hair and gray blue eyes, gestured for his friend, a twenty year old with dark blonde hair and also gray blue eyes, to follow. They silently walked behind Kalina, cautiously making sure that she was not noticing them. She would stop every once and awhile to the feeling of being followed, but ignored it after so long and continued walking. She did this about four times before deciding maybe she should make a run for it.

The little Klink began to walk faster, heard footsteps from behind starting to do the same, then turned her fast walking into full blown running. She made it to the other side of the block, when the younger seamen covered her mouth, and the two Navy sailors pulled her into an alley. She gave a muffled scream and ended up kicking her captor in the shin, making him cry out in pain and quickly grab his leg.

Kalina turned around, her eyes glaring at both men until she realized they were Allied soldiers...sailors. Her gaze then softened and looked at them dumbfoundedly. What were two American navy sailors doing out in the middle of public. Did they not know the Gestapo could appear out of anywhere and spot them? She was both curious as to where they came from and why they were out wandering around.

"You two...are Americans?" She gasped.

"You're German?" The leading sailor asked, distinguishing her faint accent.

"Only by ancestry," Kalina answered.

"You're just a little girl, though...what are you doing wandering around in the middle of France with no protection?"

"It's a long story I'd prefer to not talk about…" She paused and began to think to herself. If these guys were American, maybe they could help her find an organization to join. She turned back to face them again. "Wait a minute...maybe you two can help me...I'm sorry, how rude of me. I never asked you two for your names...what are they?"

"Seaman David Bailey. This is my best friend, Skipper," the leading sailor introduced, gesturing to the man on his left.

"_Guten abend, Herr Seemann_," Kalina said, with a smile and courteous bow. She then turned to Skipper. "I apologize for kicking you in the shin, _Herr Skipper_...I thought you two might be Gestapo."

"I take offense to that!" Skipper exclaimed.

"Pipe down, we're the ones that took her by surprise," Bailey said, then turned back to Kalina. "What's your name?"

"Kalina. Kalina Klink," the teenager answered softly.

"Kalina...you're sure nice for a German. Thought all of them were hot headed and ruthless." Bailey replied.

Kalina giggled silently.

"I can be ruthless...unfortunately, it's not for my homeland's side," she said.

"How old are you, anyways? You don't look a day over 15 years," the leading sailor stated.

"14."

"_14_! And you're all alone?" Skipper gasped.

Kalina nodded.

"_Jawohl_. I mean 'yes'," she said. "I keep forgetting I'm not in Germany anymore...look, I hate to sound rude, but I need you guys to help me. You know where a girl can find uh...um…" Kalina looked around her to make sure no one was listening to them. Once satisfied, she turned back to them and just barely spoke above a whisper. "Work?"

Bailey lifted his head to check for the same thing as the little girl before him. Finding no one, he looked back and leaned forward a bit.

"What do you mean 'work'?" He asked, just as quietly.

"Allied work," the little Klink answered. "Espionage and sabotage."

"Hey, she could come and work with us, Bailey!" Skipper cried, with glee. He was instantly hushed by his best friend.

"Keep your voice down, will yah? My God, you'll wake the dead," Bailey scolded, making Kalina giggle softly. He turned back to her. "Who did you work with previously? I'm assuming it was some organization back in Germany? Was it that underground group I've heard about?"

"For awhile...then I worked with…" Kalina's heart began to break and let out a shaky breath of air. She was not crying in front of these two guys. She hardly knew them, and she knew that they would turn her away if they thought she was too soft. "Colonel Hogan…" she softly said.

"Colonel Hogan," Bailey said, his eyes softening, and his face contorted with confusion. "Who's Colonel Hogan? Sounds like he meant an awful lot to you."

The little Klink barely nodded in reply.

"He was," she answered. "I miss him."

"Was he killed somehow, or something else happen?" The leading sailor prodded, Skipper now getting in on the conversation and feeling concern for the little teenager.

Kalina shook her head.

"No...I screwed up bad on my first assignment working for him, and he didn't want me anymore...I made him so angry all because of a stupid skirt and left so he didn't have to deal with me anymore," she admitted, surprised at how open she was being with the two sailors. It usually took her a few minutes to warm up to someone she had just met. Yet, she had this strange feeling inside her. A feeling telling her she could trust these two men, but she could not figure out where it was coming from.

"I don't think he didn't not want you around anymore. Think of it as your parents grounding you for sneaking out to go to some wild school party. Just because he got angry, doesn't mean he doesn't like you anymore. I bet he misses you just as much."

"Oooooo, I remember those. Boy, we're they sure fun. There was this one time during my senior year one of the football players were having this huge homecoming party. My parents said I couldn't go, so my friends and I had me sneak out the…" The lower ranking sailor cleared his throat the minute he saw the expression on Bailey's face. "Tell you later."

"No, I can't go back...not now. He'll be even _more_ mad at me. I'd like to stay here and work for the group you two are a part of."

"It's gonna be a whole different ball game, sweetheart. This isn't the Army anymore," Bailey said.

"Air Force...I worked with men in the Air Force." Kalina corrected him.

"You're gonna have to learn a lot of new terminology and ranks in the Navy. We run differently than the other military branches. We're cool that way."

Kalina gave a soft smile in response, and Bailey wrapped an arm around her. Skipper was soon on her other side and wrapping his arm around her shoulder, too. She grinned a little wider in response. She liked her new friends. Bailey reminded her of a combination between Newkirk and Kinch, and Skipper reminded her of Carter. So far, Caen was treating her well.

"Well then, we better get going. Captain will be waiting for us," Bailey said.

"Captain?" Kalina asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"That's our commander. He's the boss that oversees everything and everyone. The top dog, as they say." Skipper explained.

"Captain what?" The teenager pressed.

"We're not sure. No one knows his name really. We just call him Captain," the leading seaman answered.

"Is he nice?"

"I think he's pretty nice. Treats us alright, doesn't he, Skipper."

"Oh, Captain's the best," Skipper said, grinning with pride. "He's got the best jokes."

"That _you_ only laugh at." Bailey commented back.

"You just don't get the humor behind them. It's like puns. You have to figure out why they're _punny_."

Kalina giggled, while Bailey shook his head.

"God, man...you just made me hate knock knock jokes for the rest of my life. Come on, guys. Captain will start worrying where we are soon," he said.

"Lead the way, my friend," Skipper answered, gesturing forward.

The leading sailor started walking, and his two friends began following from behind as the accordion music continued to play in the horizon.

* * *

Bailey lead them down a few streets until they got to an old brick building that was the color beige. It had vines covering all over it, giving it a quaint, endearing look. A two story place with many windows and a grand staircase leading up to the front door.

Bailey got down on all fours to crawl to the basement window. He lifted it open to the latch attached to the side of the building. He stuck his legs, grabbed onto the window sill, and swung himself inside. Skipper soon did the same, leaving Kalina second guessing herself. She walked towards the window and tried to see what was inside the room. It was dark and dimly lit due to the sky turning more black as night time settled in. She knelt down and pursed her lips. Should she really go in, she wondered. Could she trust this new commanding officer she was about to be assigned to? What did he look like? Was he somewhere near as kind as Hogan had been?

Seeing her hesitate, Bailey stuck his head back out the window and smiled.

"Don't be scared, Kalina. It's a lot nicer inside than it looks outside," he said.

Kalina nodded, trusting her new friend, then stuck her legs inside the window. She grabbed onto the window sill, and swung her legs in as her friends had. She let out a short yelp thinking she would fall, but Skipper caught her in his arms.

"Miss me?" He asked, with a grin.

Kalina smirked, and the sailor set her down gently on her feet. After she had her bearings all gathered, and Bailey closed the window, she gaped at the beautiful sight before her. The so called basement was the nicest basement she had ever seen in her life. A velvet maroon carpet that covered the entire area with several sofas and couches scattered throughout the room. Dim lamps lit the room with a comforting glow, and a fireplace sat behind her with a mahogany banner holding a ticking clock with Roman numerals sitting in the center.

"Whoa," she said. "This place is beautiful. I've never seen anything like it before."

"Captain likes us to feel comfy and at home. Says if we're comfy, then we're hardy," Bailey answered, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He sounds like a good commander."

"Was Colonel Hogan a good commander? If you don't mind me asking, of course," Skipper said.

Kalina gave a bittersweet smile and nodded.

"_Very_. He was kind, and caring and brave, funny, he's one of the smartest people that exist on earth...he always gave me hugs and told me funny stories when I was scared or sad." She let out another shaky breath and fought against her urge to break down. She was about to meet Captain, who seemed to sound like a very prestigious and high class officer. She could not be a wreck in front of him. Not _now_, at least.

"He sounds like a very good man. Sounds like he was another dad to you. Sounds like you loved him very much," Bailey said, rubbing her back gently.

That hit her right in the heart, almost knocking the wind out of her. She had never realized that until now. Hogan _had_ been a second father to her. Giving her hugs and advice when she was sad or scared, telling her lame jokes to make her laugh, encouraging her when she felt things were impossible, always helping her if she needed to solve a problem, protecting her from the Gestapo and SS men...he had been her second papa. And she missed him so. How she wished he was there in this new, foreign country with her. She swallowed a knot in her throat, clenched her eyes shut, and focused on not crying, but a few whimpers escaped her mouth before stopping at the sound of a door opening and closing. She snapped up straight at attention along with her friends, and quickly wiped her wet eyes as she and the others saw a dark figure walk down the stairs.

The figure soon appeared in sight, revealing it to be a tall man wearing a United States captain's uniform. His jet black hat matched his uniform and leather shoes. An eye-patch covered his right eye, had black hair, and bright blue eyes that seemed to stare down into your soul.

Kalina silently gulped and used all her strength to fight back from shivering caused by the icy chill running up and down her spine. It became harder when she saw the officer scanning the room, gawking at all three of them. It was him, she thought. This was Captain...or who she assumed was Captain. It made her wonder how Bailey and Skipper thought he was a nice person? Was it just his appearance giving her a bad vibe, or was that his personality emanating off of him? He was anything but Hogan to her. She did not get a warm and friendly welcome feeling when this man stepped into the room. She felt terror and obedience under his stare. The way he walked, the way he stood and gawked at people...how badly she wanted Hogan with her at that moment. How badly she wanted to run into her papa's arms at that moment.

Captain silently approached them and said nothing for a long while. He finally turned to Bailey and nodded to him.

"Sailor Bailey, everything went alright on your assignment?" He asked calmly.

"Yes, Sir. The German Navy plans on attacking one of our ports stationed here tomorrow night, Sir. 2300 hours to be exact," the seaman answered, after giving a sharp salute.

Captain gave a sly grin in response, though it turned out to be a bit more eerie than sly.

"Good work, Sailor. Came through for me again," he said.

"Thank you, Sir." Bailey replied, with a smile.

Captain turned his eyes to in between his two men and looked down at Kalina. His expression softened slightly and looked at her puzzled.

"Who are you, little one?" He asked.

"Ka, Ka, Kalina Klink, Sir." Klink's daughter stuttered. She clicked her heels together, stood tall with pride, and gave a solid salute as she had seen her father do numerous times.

The officer turned his eyes up to Skipper, still not understanding what she was doing there, let alone _how_ she got there. He pointed in her direction.

"Where did this little teenager come from?" He asked his other seaman.

"She traveled alone here from Germany. She worked for the underground, and she's come here to find new work for the Allies, Sir. She's even worked with Papa Bear on a few assignments," Skipper reported.

As if a dog had just heard the word 'treat', Captain's ears perked up and slightly gaped at the man.

"Papa Bear," he said back. "You mean_ the_ Papa Bear? The most wanted man in Germany?"

"That's him, Sir." Skipper continued.

"...my God," Captain gasped. He turned to look back down at Kalina. "He's been one of my role models since this war even began. You know the identity of Papa Bear? Who is he?"

"I...I don't think that would be following protocol, _Herr Hauptmann_," Kalina answered, cautiously watching her words to not sound rude or disrespectful.

Captain stood quietly for a moment, then nodded.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," he said. "Forgive me, my dear. I got a little excited there for a moment."

"It's alright, _Herr_, I mean Captain," Kalina said, with the shake of her head.

"I am amazed at your courage to turn against your homeland for us, but why did you leave Germany, little Kalina?"

At that point, the little teenager could not contain herself any longer. Missing Hogan, her father, Schultz, everything else about her homeland, it was all too much. Tears flooded her eyes, her heart throbbed severely, and she began to softly weep.

"Colonel Hogan."

"Colonel Hogan, who is he, dear?" The American officer asked.

"Her old commanding officer, Sir. She said they got into a huge fight about something, but wouldn't tell us what." Bailey explained.

Captain turned his eyes back to Kalina, who continued.

"I screwed up...I screwed up on my assignment, and he got mad at me. He got mad at me, and it was all my fault. Then he replaced me with some private in barracks seven."

"Barracks seven," Captain repeated, still struggling to understand everything. "Were you on a military base or something?"

Kalina did not answer other than shake her head 'no'.

"Colonel Hogan…" She cried. Soon she was being brought into Captain's arms for a hug and held her close as he gently hushed her. It was not like when Hogan or her father held her. She did not get that big overwhelming feeling of warmth and love, but she felt security and safety, and that was all she could ask for in her current predicament. Kalina latched her arms around the officer's neck and cried a little louder.

Captain hushed her again, then picked up the tiny teenager in his arms.

"There there, now," he said. "There's no need for you to cry now. You are safe here with us in good old France. I will take you under my wing like I have done with my men, and I'll make you the best little sailor girl I know you'll be."

Kalina started to calm down a little and wiped her eyes before speaking.

"You will? I can join your unit?"

"Consider it a done deal," Captain answered. "Miss Kalina, welcome to the CU675."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"_I'm sorry, Papa Bear. None of my agents in Germany are able to locate her anywhere...like she just vanished out of the middle of nowhere_," Otto said, over the radio. He had just called Hogan and the others to give his recent report on the results of the underground's search and rescue assignment. North, west, south, and east; Kalina could just not be found anywhere in Germany.

Hogan, standing beside Kinch at the radio table, let out a depressed sigh. It was not the news he had been hoping to hear.

"What about your other contacts in France, Spain, and Belgium. Anything?" The colonel asked, his voice sounding drained.

"_Negative, Papa Bear. I have heard nothing from any of them in the last 24 hours. I even have some of my colleagues in Italy looking for her in case she decided to go more out east...it doesn't look good as of now, I'm afraid. That little girl could be anywhere by now if she went by train or plane...I'm sorry, Papa Bear_," Otto answered sympathetically.

"It's alright, Otto. I know you're doing everything you can to find her. Let me know the minute you have something, won't you?" Hogan replied.

"_I will. Hang in there, Papa Bear. We will find your missing cub soon_."

Hogan gave a strained smile and nodded.

"Thank you...I'll be waiting. Papa Bear over and out," he said.

Kinch shut down the radio shortly after disconnecting, and Hogan let out another heavy breath of air. He leaned against the table and put his right hand to his head. He was getting a nasty migraine from worrying about Kalina so much. Where was she? How was she? Was she hurt? Did she have someone with her to defend her from lurking enemies? He was beginning to experience what he imagined parents felt when their kids were old enough to get up and go if they so pleased. He closed his eyes and shook his head. For once in his life, he had no idea what to do. Not one little thought ran through his mind other than questions he had no answers to...and it was driving him insane.

"Don't worry, Colonel. We'll find her," Newkirk said, sensing his commander's distress. He could hardly contain his _own_.

"_Someon_e must know where she went off to." Carter added, sitting on the spare cot and fumbling with his fingers.

"If not where, at least what _direction_ she was headed in," LeBeau said, standing beside Newkirk.

"You want me to send Olsen out looking for her again, Sir?" Kinch asked, hoping he could do something to aid Hogan's and everyone else's stress regarding the situation. All of them were worried ill about Kalina. To Hogan, she was like his own little girl. To the others, it felt as if their baby sister had gone missing, and there was not a thing they could do to find and track her down. It made them on the verge of going crazy.

"No, he's in my office with Whittaker going over the assignment he's leaving for in another hour," the colonel said.

The word 'assignment' caused a bell in Baker's mind to go off. The plans from Kalina. He had yet to give them to Hogan. Would it be a good time to give them to him _now_, though? Maybe it would put him in some little form of ease by doing so. Or would it cause him to lose his last bit of sanity? They needed to get to London immediately, either way. From what it appeared like on the charts and maps, it looked like the German Army would begin the process of digging tunnels in another three or four days.

"Uh, Colonel…" the assistant radioman began. He got to his feet and walked over to Hogan's side. He grabbed the papers from his pocket and held them out to him. "I forgot Kalina wanted me to give you these after she left. Said it was urgent."

"What is it?" Hogan asked, eyeing the sergeant curiously. He gently grabbed the papers from Baker's hands and began to unfold them.

"She said you would know when you saw them. Not sure what she meant by it, though," Baker answered, stuffing his hands back into his pants pockets.

The colonel ignored whatever was written on the back and turned the papers frontwards. When he saw what they were, he felt his heart stop beating. His jaw almost dropped from his mouth, and his throat tightened till the point he felt he could not breathe. The plans he had sent Kalina out after the night of her first assignment. She had gotten them this whole time and never gave her the chance to show them to him.

Kinch looked over Hogan's shoulders to see what was the cause of commotion, and his eyes widened in horror. He took a sharp, silent breath of air in before speaking.

"Holy cats...are those the…" Baker cut him off with a sad nod.

"The plans Kalina was sent out after two nights ago," he answered. "All there to the finest detail."

"Bloody hell, she did it." Newkirk gasped, feeling his heart skipping beats.

"_Ma petite ami_ had them all this time." LeBeau added, not able to move in his spot.

Hogan felt his eyes burning and vision growing blurry. She had done it. She had done everything he had told her to do, and he screamed and hollered at her as a reward before even hearing everything she had to say. Klink may never see his little daughter again all because of him. _He_ may never see her again all because of him. He felt sick to his stomach and had the same thought on replay raging through his head: what have I done?

Knowing he would be sick if he stood any longer, the colonel reached out with his hand to the cot on the opposite side of the radio room, plopped down in his spot, and clung to the plans for dear life. He eventually set them down beside him with his shaky hands, clenched his eyes shut while covering them with his arm, and did something for the first time none of his men had ever seen him do: he began to cry.

Kinch slowly got up from his spot and made his way over to Hogan. He sat down beside his commander and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find her, Colonel. Don't worry. I'll even call in London for help if necessary," he said calmly.

"We won't stop until we find her, Sir," Newkirk said, with determination.

"And she is back with us safe and sound again." LeBeau added.

"I yelled at her, Kinch," Hogan wept. "I yelled at her, and she did everything I asked for...I yelled at her, and now she's gone."

"Kalina's a smart kid, Colonel. She won't do anything stupid to get herself into trouble." Kinch replied.

As Baker was about to speak, the radio began beeping like a mad man. The assistant radioman shot behind the table, sat down, and put the headset on as he grabbed a pen and pad and began scribbling the code he was getting down. His hand moved faster than a fighter jet at full speed, making sure he got everything word for word. His eyes widened with each word he heard coming in.

"Holy hotcakes." He gasped, continuing to scribble words down.

"What is it?" Carter asked.

"Is it Kalina?" LeBeau added.

Baker waved his hand violently to shush them as he finished writing everything down. He rapidly tapped the code mechanism in response for confirmation on what he had been told. The radio beeped again, and he ran his pen across each word to make sure they were right. He again tapped the code mechanism for a response once more. The radio beeped in response, then both parties ended communication. He ripped the sheet of paper off from the notepad and hurried to Hogan's side, almost completely out of breath.

"I got her," he said. "We got her, Colonel. They know where Kalina is."

Hogan almost immediately stopped his soft weeping, shot to his face, and yanked the sheet of paper out of the sergeant's hands before reading the message word for word. His eyes widened once finished.

"Caen, France!" He exclaimed. "That's 14 miles from the English Channel, what's she doing all the way out there?"

"Otto's contact said she was seen with two United States Navy seamen. They suspect she joined a secret United States Navy organization running there called the Caen Unit 675. CU675 for short." Baker clarified.

"The CU675, I've never heard of it," Hogan said, crossing his arms.

"_I_ have, Colonel," Kinch answered, rising to his feet. He joined the duo. "Otto was telling me about it one night on our way back from an assignment. They're a group of Navy seamen and officers that were originally captured by the _Kriegsmarine_ and put into one of their prison camps. They fake their deaths so the Krauts don't go looking for them and run similar to the underground regarding naval espionage and sabotage. Only they're extremely seclusive and not registered with London yet. Only reason London has some record of them is because of a report that came in from the underground about them."

"Who's the commanding officer?" The colonel asked.

"Don't know. No one's sure of who leads of it nor how many people are registered with the unit."

"Do they happen to have an address of where their headquarters is located?"

"I can check, Sir."

"Good. Get on it right now. Tell London it's a code red."

"Right, Sir."

The staff sergeant rushed to the radio, turned it back on, and began messing with the frequencies to get London's on the line. Once certain Kinch had everything under control, Hogan turned his attention back to the men in front of him.

"Carter, Newkirk, get into the telephone room and tap into Klink's phone. Newkirk, pretend you're an officer working under Major Hochstetter's command and reporting that you have the location of where Kalina is. Carter, I'm gonna need you to do your best Major Hochstetter impersonation in case Klink demands to speak with you," he ordered.

"WHAT IS DIS MAN DOING HERE?!" The technical sergeant bellowed, shaking his fist in the air. His voice was almost spot on with the angry Gestapo major's.

"Save it for the Krauts, mate," Newkirk said, and the two ran off down another tunnel to get to work.

When they had disappeared from sight, Hogan turned his eyes back to Baker and LeBeau.

"Stay here with Kinch. Make sure he gets that information on the navy group and those plans on the German army to London. I've gotta get to Klink's office before Newkirk makes that phone call," he said, starting for the ladder leading into the barracks.

"Klink's office. Colonel, why do you need to get to Klink's office?" Baker asked, furrowing his eyebrows with perplexion.

"You think I'm having Klink go after Kalina and leave me behind? I need to get out of here and to France...tell Kalina how sorry I am for everything I've done," Hogan answered, then vanished through the tunnel network.

* * *

Klink sat at his desk staring at the report card in his grasp. He wanted to frame it, yet burn it at the same time. Every time he looked at it he got a strong sense of pride in his daughter's academic and work ethics...but he also got a strong sense of guilt because it had been him that started everything. Maybe had he cooled down for a moment and did not take his anger out at her, maybe Kalina would have never left. Maybe she would have stayed with him even after she and Hogan got into their big argument. Maybe had he held her the night after the argument, hugging her tight and giving her all his love, maybe she would have never ran away from Stalag 13. Now she was gone, and he had no idea where she may have taken off to. They had family in Dusseldorf, but they would have called already had she'd ran away there. Her Great Uncle Gustav now lived in Berlin, but he would have done the same thing by now. That left an entire country to search for her. Perhaps even _multiple_ countries. And locating a little fourteen year old girl over half of Europe was almost as impossible as trying to find a lost earring or ring in the middle of the ocean. Where was she, he wondered. Where was his little girl?

The colonel closed his eyes, hoping that if he opened them he would wake up from this nightmare and find his daughter hovering over him trying to wake him up for roll call. He propped his head up by placing his fingers to his forehead and let out a heavy sigh before hearing a knock on his office door.

"Come in," he said, monotone.

The door opened, and Hogan came inside silently after closing the door just as quietly. He was greeted by a quick glance from Klink that immediately turned into a tired glare.

"Hogan, I'm not in the mood for any of your complaints." He grumbled, before his turning his eyes back down to the side.

"No complaints, Sir, I...I just came to see if you've heard anything about Kalina yet," the American answered softly.

"Major Hochstetter said he would call the minute he got something, and that was almost 12 hours ago," Klink said, his tone drained and bland at some points. "Oh Hogan, this is horrible. My sweet, innocent baby girl entering gymnasium with a perfect GPA and honors, and I yell at her as she's trying to tell me. Why didn't she just scream back at me what she was trying to say? Told me to be quiet and let her finish her thought."

Hogan fell silent for a moment before answering.

"Because she's kind and polite unlike the rest of us."

Klink's frown grew longer and let out a shaky sigh. Before he got a chance to reply, his office phone began to ring. Without thinking, the kommandant grabbed the phone and struggled to get it against his ear correctly.

"Kommandant Klink speaking, _Heil Hitler_!" He rapidly spit out.

"This is Major Cullmann speaking," Newkirk said, with a rough German accent. "I am currently working with Major Hochstetter on your daughter's disappearance. I have just received an anonymous phone call from France stating he has spotted your daughter and knows the location she is at."

"You know where my daughter is?" Klink gasped, straightening his posture in his chair. "Where? Where is she? Where's my baby girl?"

"In the city of Caen, France. She was seen wearing black shoes, white socks, and a deep blue dress with a white long sleeved shirt underneath. Some type of eagle pin on the upper left side of the dress."

"That's her," Klink said, his face beaming like a ray of sunshine. "That's her, that's my little girl! Where in Caen? Do you have an address that she's at?"

"We do not know her direction of travel nor residency in the area, but she is traveling on foot. She will not get very far that quickly."

"I'll drive out there as soon as I hang up. Oh, Major Cullmann, is there anything I can do to thank you?"

"Yes, you can stop pissing off Major Hochstetter and save me my last ear I can hear out of."

"MAJOR CULLMANN!" Carter bellowed, imitating the short Gestapo officer.

"And now I can't _hear_!" Newkirk hollered, and disconnected the line.

"Major Cullmann," the kommandant said. "Major Cullmann?" When he got no response other than a dead line, he hung up his phone and turned to Hogan. "The Gestapo got an anonymous phone call from France. Kalina has been spotted wandering around in a city called Caen."

"Caen, what's she doing _there_?" Hogan remarked, acting dumbfounded.

"I don't know, but I'm going after her and bringing her home this instant," Klink answered, grabbing his swagger stick and tucking it under his arm.

"I'll go," the American interjected. "I'll go and bring her home."

"Let _you_ go? To France?" Klink made a short laugh before his face grew serious again. "Forget it. I let you out of this camp thinking you're going after my daughter, when really you'll be headed in the opposite direction trying to make a run out of here for London."

"Then send LeBeau and Schultz along with me. LeBeau can help navigate me around France, and Schultz will make sure we're never out of plain sight."

"I don't believe you."

"Then believe me when I say I need to find Kalina and bring her home. Tell her how sorry I am for yelling at her over something so stupid as a pair of drumsticks. I'm not gonna stand here knowing the Gestapo might go after her in France, and I know you don't want that to happen to her either."

"And why would you be so concerned of my daughter's safety? Why would a little German girl mean so much to you that you're willing to go out and bring back home to my security? You must be _thrilled_ one less German is out of your hair."

Hogan's throat tightened again, but managed to swallow a large lump down, his eyes welled with unshed tears.

"Cause I love that little girl as if she were my own." He croaked.

The response made Klink look up at his Senior POW in surprise and was taken aback when he saw the sincerity in Hogan's eyes. The worry. The fear. The compassion. All the emotions he himself was feeling for his missing daughter. For once in their lifetime knowing each other, Klink and Hogan were on the same page for the same person. They wanted Kalina found safe and brought back home where she belonged.

"You're serious, aren't you," the kommandant finally said.

Hogan nodded softly in response.

Klink looked off to his left and shook his head.

"I don't believe I'm about to say this," he said, before turning back to Hogan. "Fine Hogan, you may go to France with Schultz and the cockroach after Kalina. I'll stay here and make sure the Gestapo doesn't try to go after her instead. But if you so much as hurt a single hair on my baby girl's head, I'll…"

"Kommandant, you have my word. The only thing I _might_ hurt is her little shoulders when I find her and give her a great big bear hug."

"Very well. You three leave for France later this evening after roll call."

"I will alert LeBeau and tell him to start packing."

The American grabbed the doorknob and was about to exit the office, when Klink stopped him.

"Hogan," he said.

The man in calling turned his eyes back to his captor.

"If you so happen to come across it while you're there, bring me back one of those...souvenir shot glasses with the Eiffel Tower on it, won't you?" Klink questioned.

"Right after I figure out how to speak French without it starting to turn into Italian. As they say in Italy, '_Terribile francese, il mio amico_'."

Hogan gave a sloppy salute and made his way back to barracks two, leaving Klink to wonder what the man had just said to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"France?! Really, Colonel?!" LeBeau cried, his eyes sparkling with joy. He and the others had just heard the news of Hogan getting approved permission to leave with the Frenchman and Schultz for Caen. While LeBeau stood on the side of Newkirk and Carter's bunk, the rest of the guys were gathered at the table with cups of coffee.

"You want me to navigate around France myself? You've heard me trying to speak French, I can't even say that quiche ca sea thing," the colonel answered, putting a fist on his hip.

"_Qu'est-ce que c'est, Colonel_." LeBeau corrected him.

Hogan shook his head while wearing a small grin.

"My point is I need you there to translate stuff. Navigate to different parts of the area, tell me what people are saying. I've never been to Caen, so I don't know how popular English is there." He continued.

"I will teach you so many directional sayings while we're there, you will be a native Frenchmen in no time," LeBeau said confidently.

"Let's just hope I don't get _oui_ and _non_ mixed up. Now if we were going to Italy, I could figure out where to go in two minutes flat."

"I didn't know you spoke fluent Italian, Colonel," Baker said, his eyes growing puzzled.

"I've told all of you my grandfather immigrated to the States from Sicily," Hogan answered, turning his attention to the sergeant.

"And he taught you how to speak full blown Italian?" Newkirk asked, slightly stunned. He had enough time learning German, let alone Italian.

"_Sì, Corporale_," the colonel said, shaking his fingers in the air.

"See what? What are we looking at?" Carter asked, dumbfounded. He received a whack on the back of the head from Newkirk's cap in response. The sergeant gave a quick glare to his best friend, then both returned their attention to Hogan and LeBeau.

"When do we leave, Colonel?" The French corporal asked.

"Tonight after roll call. Start packing everything you'll need in France. Who knows how long we'll stay there," the colonel answered. He turned his eyes to his second in command. "Kinch, you're in charge while LeBeau and I are away. Maintain shop until we get back to Germany."

"Right, Colonel," Kinch said, with a firm nod.

"And keep an eye on Whittaker. I don't want another incident like last night's occurring again...speaking of Whittaker, where is he anyways?" Hogan asked, noticing he was no where in sight.

"Still on the assignment you sent him out on, Gov'nor," Newkirk answered, lighting a cigarette.

"Should have been back an hour ago," Hogan said, looking at his watch.

"Might be taking longer than our usual assignments. Daytime missions are always more difficult to do since it's harder to camouflage with one's surroundings." Baker replied.

"Could be another Kraut patrol, Colonel. Hochstetter's got his men scanning this area up and down, left and right." Kinch added.

As Hogan was about to respond, the fake bunk opened, and Whittaker climbed up the ladder. Once inside the barracks, he smacked the mechanism until the bunk closed again. He shook his hair, which looked slightly disheveled.

"Woooooo!" The private cried. "Man oh man, what a rush! Don't think I've ever ran anything more longer in my life. So I'm chilling out at the bar minding my own business right, when these four Gestapo chumps come walking in. Well, not wanting to cause a scene, I bid farewell to the three girls doting on me, which by the way is a story I'll save for you guys later tonight, and on my survival instincts I went charging for the door and…" Whittaker was cut off by his commanding officer.

"Nevermind that. How did meeting with Tree Frog go? Do you have those panzer division night schedules, or could he not get a hold of them for some reason?"

"Panzer divisions?" The private asked. He scratched his head, trying to figure out what the colonel meant by that. "_What_ panzer divisions?"

"What do you mean 'what panzer divisions'? The ones moving inward on France. Do you have the schedules, or did something go wrong along the way?" Hogan retorted, his patience running thin.

Whittaker stared blankly at him for a brief moment before raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"You mean like _sleep_ schedules?" He replied.

"Oh, mate," Newkirk said, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"_Il va l'obtenir_." LeBeau commented, shaking his head with pity. (1)

"Alright, that's it," Hogan said, his frustration simmering just beneath the surface. "I want you on KP...Hell, I'll have Klink assign you to clean the _latrines_, but I don't want you in those tunnels or on any other missions until I get back. Kinch, make sure that order's followed to the letter."

"Right, Sir," the staff sergeant answered, with a firm nod.

Hogan turned to the French corporal, and his gaze softened.

"Come on, LeBeau. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we find our little girl," he said.

"_Oui, Colonel_," LeBeau answered, and the two made their way into the private office in the corner.

The minute the door closed, Whittaker frowned and turned to Kinch, trying to muster up a response to his abrupt dismissal.

"You heard the man. Go report to Private Firndaberger for KP. Before the Colonel decides to have you _transferred_ out instead," Kinch ordered.

"But maybe I…" Whittaker never got the chance to finish his thought.

"Goodbye, Private," Baker said, shuffling a deck of cards to start a game of solitaire.

"If he even _is_ one still." Newkirk added, crossing his arms.

The private hung his head and trudged his way out of barracks two, the door making a soft 'thud' as it closed behind him.

* * *

(_Caen, France: Same day_)

With her two new friends and commander standing by her side, little Kalina walked into the common area in her new white, long-sleeved sailor dress to meet the rest of the CU675. Her eyes widened when she saw the size of the group before her. There had to be about seventy men, both seamen and officers less than the ranking of captain. Though she knew the underground had been a massive organization, she never expected a smaller, unregistered one would be so large. Had all of them faked their deaths to be a part of Captain's organization? And how did they run across the CU675? Had they stumbled across it by surprise like her, or did they have a more strategic plan to join the group? Either way, she had never seen so many United States Navy men in her entire life.

"Whoa," she gasped. "Are these all of _your_ men, Captain?"

"Every last one of them," Captain answered, with pride. "Couldn't have a better group to work with."

"Golly...I've never _seen_ this many navy men before!"

"And the Army brags they get the most recruits." Bailey smirked, crossing his arms.

"You should see one of them on a battleship. Mad kinetosis for days." Skipper added.

Kalina cocked her head to the side, eyeing the seaman puzzled.

"Huh?" She asked.

Before she could get an answer, Captain began to speak in a loud, thunderous voice.

"Gentlemen," he began.

Every man in the room froze in their spots, glanced over at their commander, then shot to their feet and gave the man a sharp salute. It only reinforced the feeling of Captain's strong authority and demand for respect in Kalina. He was far from Hogan's easy-going and friendly demeanor, but it was the demeanor she would have to grow used to. She worked for the United States Navy now, and she was going to do everything in her power to demolish the _Kriegsmarine_ one by one.

"I would like to have all of your attention," Captain continued. "We have a new member joining us today. This is Sailor Kalina, and she has experience with working alongside the underground. She will be made an equal and be treated with respect as much as you respect one another already." He turned back to Kalina and smiled. "Miss Kalina, now that you are a member of the United States Navy, you must be recognized for your courage and your determination to take down the enemies of Germany, Italy, and Imperial Japan. For those reasons, I award you with the National Defense Service ribbon and Navy Pistol Marksmanship ribbon to wear with pride."

After the naval officer pinned the ribbons to the upper left of her dress, the little Klink blushed with bashfulness and bowed to Captain.

An ensign in the corner, a young man with brown hair and brown eyes, rolled his eyes before scoffing and crossing his arms.

"Hey Captain, her nose looks funny," he called out.

The rest of the men, except for Bailey and Skipper, began to snicker, as Kalina glared at him with her nose scrunched up. She looked downwards, put her hand up over it, and turned her gaze back at her commander, who found the whole thing anything but amusing.

"Ensign Nixon, if you wish to not be put on parole, you will speak only when you are spoken to," Captain ordered, with warning.

"Look at how pointy it is. She could play the Wicked Witch of the West in the next Broadway production." Another man, Seaman Sherman, teased. He was younger than Nixon, and had light brown hair in a buzz cut style with green eyes.

The snickering soon turned into laughter, lighting a small flame of anger inside Kalina.

"If you don't quit laughing I'll...I'll...I'll send General Burkhalter after you. _Then_ you'll be sorry!" She retorted, crossing her arms with disgust.

The room fell silent, and Nixon slammed his fist on the table he sat at while rising to his feet. He pointed at her accusingly.

"That's a filthy Kraut!" He spat.

"So she is a German...by _blood_; not spirit. And if I hear you call her that word again, you will be facing _several_ Krauts when I throw over the German Border!" Captain barked.

"I refuse to work with an infested German girl!" A third seaman, Jebson, replied.

"You wanna go along with him, Seaman?" Captain remarked.

Keeping his mouth zipped, Jebson sat back down at his spot with a harsh glare directed at Kalina. He was extremely tall, had dark blue eyes and dark brown hair, and he wore a cowboy hat instead of an issued sailor's cap.

The commander eyed all seventy of his men for a moment longer, sending them an nonverbal warning about cursing at and/or harming Kalina, then turned on his boot and stormed out of the common area. He was soon followed out by Bailey and Skipper, who both encased their arms around the girl and escorted her to the main area she had seen her first night in Caen. Once the door had closed behind them, the little teenager frowned and looked up at her friends.

"Who was _that_ pig-headed man?" She grumbled, crossing her arms.

"That's Ensign Barney Nixon. He leads a group of three other seamen by the name of The Royal Navy Battalion: Derek Sherman from Boston, Anthony Gonzales from Tucson, and Kurt Jebson from Houston," Bailey explained, with a snarl. "Think they know everything because their fathers fought in the Navy during World War I."

"Tucson? Houston? Where are they?" Kalina asked, furrowing her eyebrows together.

"Houston is in big old Texas, and Tucson is a city near the Mexico border. Gonzales' parents immigrated to the United States a few years before the assassination of Archduke Ferdinand."

"Papa would have _never_ put up with that kind of slurring in the squadron he commanded during the Great War. He would have spat on anyone that did such a horrendous thing...I miss him. I hope he's okay."

"Who _is_ your dad, anyways?"

"And isn't your mother worried sick about you?" Skipper added. He got a longer frown from the girl in response.

"I wish Mama was _able_ to express emotion...she fell ill to schizophrenia before I was born. Her mental instability lead to her and Papa divorcing when I was two, and...she's been in a psychiatric hospital somewhere in Northern Germany ever since her second husband was killed in battle," she answered softly.

"I'm sorry, Kalina...that must have been awful to go through," Bailey said sincerely.

A small smile appeared on Kalina's face.

"I had Papa to help me get through it...he's my best friend till the day I die...even if he dismissed me. He's a…" She stopped mid sentence. She could not tell them her father was the camp kommandant of the toughest POW camp in Germany. She could be thrown to the side of the street within seconds if she revealed her family's background. It was enough knowing her parents and past family were all of German descent. Going so far back as to her aristocratic and military oriented ancestors.

"A what?" Skipper prodded.

"He's a...a...a bookkeeper," she said. It was not a lie.

"In civilian life, but you said he was a military officer. Isn't he stationed somewhere back in Germany?" Bailey asked.

"Hammelburg. He's got a position in Hammelburg...holds the rank of colonel." Kalina continued, a proud smile growing on her face.

"_Colonel_!" The leading seaman gasped.

Skipper whistled.

"How'd he get such a high ranking?" He asked.

The little Klink stood tall and full of pride, giving the same smug grin so distinctively her father's.

"I had to get my brain and sharp shooting skills _somewhere_," she answered.

Both seamen chuckled in response.

"You're a daddy's girl, I see," the leading sailor said.

She gave a firm nod.

"That's me. Proud daughter of the great Colonel Wilhelm Klink!"

* * *

(1) _Il va l'obtenir_ \- He's going to get it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

While Schultz drank expensive wine and champagne at the hotel, Hogan and LeBeau walked through the nightlife in the streets of Caen. Live music and singing was heard on every corner, overpriced stores and boutiques scattered all over the place. The colorful lights illuminated the city underneath a darkening night sky. While the French corporal was enjoying himself, inhaling the strong scent of fresh baked French bread, it was a new experience for the American. He was used to busy city life being from Cleveland, but he felt as if he had just entered the French version of New York City. People running all over, cars zipping through the city, traditional French music everywhere he went, it was exciting and extremely overwhelming all at one time. It made him worry about finding the place Kalina was residing at even with the address Kinch had gotten from London's records.

"Boy," Hogan said, scanning his surroundings. "Like I dropped into a Broadway musical or something."

"That is every part of France, especially _Paris, Colonel_," LeBeau answered, grinning from ear to ear. "We are a very artistic and expressive culture."

"It shows with how many musicians and dancers I've seen in the last seven minutes...are we anywhere near the address Kinch gave us from London?"

"_Détendez-vous, Colonel. Je vais nous y rendre avant que vous ayez la chance de cligner des yeux_." (1)

"_En anglais s'il vous plaît_."

"Ah, you are picking up quickly, Colonel!"

"No, it's just the only saying you taught me I find useful at the moment."

The two Allied flyers continued walking down the streets, when they came to a halt in front of a building across the street. A two story beige house covered with vines. It looked extremely old and empty, yet elegant at the same time. It made Hogan look down at the notepad paper he held in his hands, then back up at the building.

"LeBeau," he said, pointing at the abandoned house. "Look at that building over there."

The corporal turned his eyes to where his commander was pointing and examined the place himself. Something about was attracting them to go towards it. Even inside it for further investigating, but they could not figure out why. There was no number on the building, but they were on the correct street for where the CU675's Headquarters were located. Was this the building they had been painstakingly searching for?

"You think this might be the place, Colonel?" LeBeau asked, turning back to Hogan.

The American thought about it for awhile and was about to answer, when he was brought out of his thoughts by the sight of a young United States navy man dressed in his sailor whites. His physical description was difficult to determine with the dim lighting in the alley beside the building, and he was carrying a paper bag with something concealed inside it. He looked around his surroundings, as if scouting out for anyone keeping an eye on him. Spotting no one, he got on all fours, opened the window leading into the basement, then swung his legs inside and disappeared into the building. Hogan had his answer.

"You better believe me it is," the colonel said, looking back at LeBeau. He turned back to the sight in front of them. "Follow me."

The two jogged across the street, walked up the stairs leading to the front entrance, then disappeared into the building. When they got down into the basement, both men were surprised to see the large room filled with almost seventy seaman participating in several activities. Some were dancing to 1920's American and Broadway music, some were playing card games or charades, or were simply conversing with one another while sipping on French wine. One group of guys were in the corner playing a large game of poker and black jacks.

"_Sacré chats_," LeBeau said, baffled by all the navy men.

"For an unregistered organization with London, they are sure a big group of people...how do we ever find Kalina in a group as big as this? It's like trying to find someone in Times Square." Hogan added, trying to scan for his littlest team member.

As his eyes gazed across the room, LeBeau stopped when he got to one end of the room and pointed his finger.

"Colonel, look!" He softly cried.

Hogan turned to face him for a moment, perplexed at what he was talking about, then followed his finger to what he was looking at and gave a silent gasp at what was just several feet away from him.

With one seaman standing to the right of her, both he and Kalina were watching and grinning from ear to ear at another seaman juggling and trying to dance to the music at the same time. The one juggling would cease dancing once losing concentration and resume once he had regained stability.

As for little Kalina, she was giggling and seemed to be enjoying herself. Seeing her safe and smiling brought joy to both Hogan and LeBeau. She was alright, they thought, with relief. She was safe and alright.

"Kalina!" The Frenchman cried, running in her direction.

Hearing a familiar voice calling for her, the teenager turned her attention to her left, saw the person coming towards her, and her face brightened as much as the sun in a clear blue sky.

"LeBeau!" She cheered, running for her friend. When the met halfway, both embraced one another. "I missed you!"

"_Ma petite ami_, look at how well you fit in Allied uniform. You look just like _un marin_," LeBeau answered, making her giggle. (2)

The duo continued their little reunion as Hogan hurried to their sides, grinning from one side to the other.

"Kalina," he said. "Look at you in full uniform and all. How are you, hon?"

Kalina's expression went from bright to dim like the flick of a light switch. She turned her eyes downward and off to the side. There was no way she could look Hogan in the face. Not after everything she had done. Screwing up assignments and causing two underground agents to die under the hands of the Gestapo, why was he here? What use did she serve him anymore? What did she _say_ to him? Why _should_ she say anything to him? She was not the one that banned her from future assignments and replacing her without batting an eyelash in the other direction. Not only was she sad and ashamed, she was also angry and hurt. She pretended as if he were not even there in front of her.

The colonel's smile turned into a frown, not understanding the reaction he was getting.

"Kalina, what's wrong? It's me: Colonel Hogan. Your friend," he said, his eyes full of hurt.

Kalina did not answer. She crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

"Hey!" Nixon called, standing up from the poker table. "Who's the co-pilot?"

That got the teenager's attention. She turned around to the seaman and glared at him coldly.

"The _who_?" She replied, trying to keep her temper under control.

"You speak English, Kraut? The co-pilot standing behind you," Nixon remarked, giving just as nasty of a glare back.

"If you wanna talk to Colonel Hogan, you'll address him as Colonel Hogan or Sir! How _dare_ you call him a co-pilot! He didn't exactly wake up one morning with that eagle on his crush cap, you know!" Kalina snapped back.

"_That's_ Colonel Hogan?" Nixon and Sherman to look at one another, fought back a few snickers, then turned to face Kalina again and busted their sides laughing. Soon the entire room, except for Bailey and Skipper, were laughing at her.

"My _sister_ scares me more than him!" Another seaman chuckled.

"Hey, how many Colonel Hogans does it take to screw in a light bulb?" A third seaman asked.

"How many?" Jebson replied.

"None. If one's useless, what good is it to have more?"

By that time, some seamen and officers were rolling on the floor in tears, and the rest were laughing at the top of their lungs.

"A Kraut! Friends with an American colonel!" Sherman cried.

Though tears burned in her eyes, Kalina refused to cry. She ground her jaw to keep herself from going off on all of them with German curse words. She did not have to, when she heard the door leading upstairs slam shut, and Captain came down the stairs with an unamused look to his face.

"What's going on here?" He demanded.

"Captain!" Kalina exclaimed, running to the navy officer's side.

"Who?" Both Hogan and LeBeau asked. They turned around, saw who they assumed was Captain, and LeBeau jumped into Hogan's arms in utter terror while under the man's stare. The colonel looked at his Frenchman with a slight glare, then LeBeau got down and stood slightly behind his commander. The rest of the seamen and officers fell dead silent and stood straight and tall, not daring to speak unless spoken to.

Captain made his eyes to the right and spotted the two Allied flyers. He narrowed them, analyzing each of them carefully from head to toe.

"Who are you?" He asked, particularly to Hogan.

"Colonel Hogan. I'm here to take Kalina home where she belongs," the colonel answered calmly.

Captain's eyes hardened.

"I believe she does not wish to have any association with you any longer," he said, with a gnarl. He wrapped a protective arm over Kalina's shoulders, while the little teenager had her arms tight around the man.

"What do you mean she doesn't want anything to do with me? You see the horrible way your men treat her? Calling her a Kraut, insulting people she cares about, is that the appreciation you want shared between them and her?" Hogan remarked defensively.

"You saying I don't command my men to show respect among each other? I don't recall yelling at one of them to get lost and ban them from being a part of the organization I run!"

"I never told Kalina she wasn't a part of my team anymore. I told her she needed time away to recognize what she's signing up for. Not _once_ did I ever tell her to get lost."

"You broke her kind heart by screaming and hollering at her. She was in absolute tears last night when she arrived. Crying about how sorry she was for messing up on the assignment you gave her. You didn't consider her feelings for one moment!"

Hogan's glare turned into a grim look full of guilt and shame.

"I know I didn't...that's why I came here. To apologize to her. To tell her I'm sorry and how much I and everyone else back home miss her. Her father's worrying himself into a coma not knowing where she is or how she's doing," he answered.

"You should have thought of that before assigning a new man to take her place. Now I will be forgiving this time, but next time I will just throw you out without warning. Leave my headquarters and don't come back until I order you to do so. Your little Frenchman I will permit entrance as long as he travels alone," Captain said.

Hogan looked at the man a moment longer, then turned his eyes to Kalina and softened his expression.

"Don't worry, Kalina," he said. "I'll get you out of here somehow. I promise."

The little Klink hung her head and turned her eyes away from him. No matter how much she wanted to just run into his arms and beg for forgiveness.

The colonel let out a heavy sigh and turned to his corporal.

"Come on, LeBeau," he spoke. "Let's get back to the hotel."

"_Oui, Colonel_," LeBeau answered sadly.

The two flyers sulked out of Captain's headquarters, leaving Kalina alone with no more than her commander and two friends she had hardly known for 48 hours. Her frown grew longer and buried her face into the side of Captain. There was nothing she had wanted more than to have joined Hogan and LeBeau out of that place. But there she stood. Sad and alone. It was the night she left Germany all over again.

* * *

"_Ignore_ you!" Schultz exclaimed, pouring himself his fifth glass of wine. Hogan and LeBeau had just returned from scouting out Kalina and had reported all the happenings to the German sergeant. Most of it was grim and depressing, and very little had been happy and bright. "Oh, Colonel Hogan, Kalina would _never_ ignore you. She respects you very much."

"Yeah, well all I was greeted with was the silent treatment and a sad, hurt look in her eyes," Hogan sighed, crossing his arms. "I don't blame her either...I would've done the same thing had the roles been switched."

"She is just upset, Colonel. You heard _Monsieur_ Big Shot; she was crying all last night because she missed you," LeBeau said, trying to remain optimistic for his commander's sake.

"If she missed me so much, then why did she look at me like she wanted to watch me drop dead?"

"That is _shame_, not anger. She feels ashamed of herself for what she did and feels she does not have the right to look in your direction. You have to show her she is wrong, Colonel. Welcome her back with open arms and show her she just made a stupid mistake that _any_ of us could have made."

"But _how_ is my question. Kalina may be selfless and extremely brave, but she does have her father's stubbornness and sense of pride...though her sense of pride is more _internal_ than so external. She's much more humble with it than Klink will ever be."

"I know what he can do," Schultz said, interrupting the conversation. "Colonel Hogan can sing her a song saying how sorry he is."

"Schultz, I wanna _apologize_ to her; not send mixed messages to the poor thing. That would be an uncomfortable situation for _both_ of us. Besides, my singing voice isn't exactly Frank Sinatra."

"Ah Colonel, you have a _trѐs belle_ singing voice. You could sing Hochstetter to sleep," LeBeau answered.

"Temporarily or permanently?"

"Colonel Hogan, you should not say such things about the Gestapo. They are always listening, _always_ listening," Schultz remarked, both with warning and deep fear.

The American wrapped his arms around himself and slightly cocked his head to the right.

"Certainly would get him out of our hair, would you not agree?" Hogan replied.

The fluffy guard got to his feet, both his wine glass and bottle in hand, and closed his eyes.

"I hear nothing, _nooooooootthing_!" He cried, before disappearing into the other room.

Leaving the two Allied flyers to themselves, Hogan and LeBeau turned back to face one another. The colonel pursed his lips and began to tap his foot, intently thinking of an idea to make Kalina forgive him for hollering and yelling at her when she had done everything he had asked her to do to begin with.

"If I was a fourteen year old girl and someone that I cared for had hurt my feelings, what would make me feel better and forgive that someone?" He asked himself, hoping an answer would hit him in the head.

"Buy her something for a gift?" LeBeau suggested, with the shrug of his shoulders.

"And what do you suppose I buy her: ice cream?"

"Well, it's a start."

Hogan shook his head, when a light bulb turned on in his head. He snapped his fingers.

"That's it," he said, and turned back to his Frenchman. "Didn't you say that you saw a poster for a huge Navy dance tomorrow night as we were leaving the hideout?"

"Colonel, you heard _Monsieur_ Big Shot; if you are to come back again, he will _throw_ you out."

"He said that about his _headquarters_...never said anything about public areas."

"What are you thinking?"

"LeBeau, I hope you brought your dancing shoes. We're going dancing tomorrow night."

"As long as I don't have to buy you dinner."

Hogan put a fist to his hip and shook his head, his eyes facing upward.

"Dates are so cheap these days."

* * *

(1) _Détendez-vous, Colonel. Je vais nous y rendre avant que vous ayez la chance de cligner des yeux_ \- Relax, Colonel. I'll get us there before you get a chance to blink.

(2) _un marin_ \- sailor


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

The hotel ballroom was filled with nothing but music and laughter. Live music played on the grand stage in the center of the stage, the chandeliers were all dimmed to a faint glow, and seamen and Navy officers covered the entire room dancing, drinking, or sharing a conversation or two. Near the back of the room and one of the many round tables covered in white tablecloth were Kalina, Bailey, and Skipper dancing and laughing. They spun around in circles, dipped one another back, did jazz squares, them and everyone was having the time of their lives. It was as if a war did not even exist to begin with.

"I haven't had this much fun since my cousin Felicia's wedding!" Skipper cried, grooving his body back and forth to the current melody.

"I thought you hated your cousin Felicia," Bailey said, speaking over the loud music.

"Not after having six shots of tequila I don't. Wooooohoooo!"

The whole conversation had Kalina laughing uncontrollably. The two were almost as funny as Newkirk and LeBeau were together. She missed her corporals. She missed Schultz, Kinch and Carter, too. She hoped they were alright. But she missed Hogan and her father the most. Ever seeing him last night she wanted to talk to the American officer, but she did not have the guts to. She still felt ashamed of herself and like she could not even be in the same room with Hogan. But she missed him. She missed her friends. She missed Stalag 13 and the familiarity of Germany. People speaking her native tongue, the smell of freshly baked soft pretzels and schnapps throughout the streets of Hammelburg, all the Mercedes cars driving up busy roads and avenues...she needed to muster up the courage to talk with Hogan and give a formal apology to him if she even wanted a _chance_ at forgiveness. But how did she do it?

As everyone continued dancing, Hogan and LeBeau stepped inside the ballroom and were shocked at the sight before them. They had not been expecting this extravagant of a dance party. It was huge, busy, even live French musicians playing instruments and singing. Alcohol and soda of all kinds of variety were even being served. Either Captain had not put much thought into keeping up with tight security measures, or he had gone above and beyond while planning everything out to the fullest detail and registered the party under a different name.

"Whoa," the colonel said, gaping at everything before him.

"_C'est trѐs magnifique_." LeBeau added. (1)

"There must be _hundreds_ of military personnel in here. That, or it appears like there's more since everyone's all spread out."

"Colonel, how do we find Kalina?"

"Easy. We find the smallest, sweetest, and cutest person in here."

The two began their trek through the group of seamen and officers, as Nixon and his men watched from across the room. Nixon shook his head with eyes glaring at the colonel and crushed his glass with his hand, somehow not severely cutting his hand.

"What the hell is the Red Baron doing here?" He grumbled, to himself.

"He's here to talk to that pipsqueak Kraut of his," Sherman gnarled. "What's so special about her anyways?"

"We gotta get rid of him," Jebson said, his thick Texan accent in full.

"Follow me. I know just the person to do it." Nixon replied, heading for the door.

Without question, the three seamen followed their commander from behind and exited into the hallway.

As a new jazz song filled the air, Bailey, Skipper, and Kalina danced together in unison, completely oblivious to the two airmen walking in their direction. When they got to a certain spot, Hogan halted and turned to LeBeau.

"You go first. I'll come over when you have her distracted enough," the colonel said.

"_Oui, Colonel_," LeBeau answered, and was about to follow through with his orders, when he was stopped by Hogan pulling him back for one more order.

"And LeBeau," he said, the corporal back at his side. "Show these navy men just what real dancing looks like." He got a wide grin in response.

"Colonel, I come from the _land_ of fine arts. That is the easiest order you have ever given me," he answered, and took off, leaving Hogan chuckling to himself.

When LeBeau reached Kalina, she and Skipper were clapping their hands as Bailey was showing off some dance moves. He tapped on the little Klink's shoulder, who turned around to face him and grinned from ear to ear. The Frenchman bowed and offered his hand.

"May I have a dance, _ma petite ami_?" He asked, gentleman like.

She giggled in response, then took his hand and began to sway and spin to the music. As they were getting into the groove of things, LeBeau spun her out of his grasps and into the ones of a new man. He wrapped his arms protectively around her, making Kalina look up to see Hogan smiling down at her.

"Don't hate me enough to have _one_ dance, do you?" He asked.

Kalina looked at him for a moment with a sad look to her face, but a small smile came to her face and shook her head. Soon she and Hogan were jazz squaring, twirling, and swaying back and forth with grins on their faces as LeBeau, Bailey, and Skipper looked on with grins of their own. The moment soon came to an abrupt end, when Captain returned with Nixon and his men off to his left. The ensign pointed in Hogan and Kalina's direction, making Captain storm over with an angry expression.

Seeing her current commander's intense growl, Kalina quickly pulled away from the colonel and hurried to the man's side. She first gave a firm salute, then stood by his side as he approached a baffled Hogan. When he turned to face Captain, he realized why Kalina had quit dancing and frowned at his navy counterpart.

"I thought I told you to stay away, Colonel. Clearly, you don't listen to orders well." Captain spat.

"You said I couldn't go to your Headquarters. You never said anything about public gatherings," Hogan answered calmly.

"When I said 'stay away', I meant any place my crew and I are at any time of day. You've caused Kalina enough hurt, I ensure you I will not let her suffer anymore hurt again."

"Captain, I…" Kalina never got to finish her thought.

"Don't worry, my dear. I'll get rid of this man, and you'll never have to see him again," Captain said, his eyes never leaving the colonel.

It was then that LeBeau, Bailey, and Skipper made their way to the trio and intervened.

"Aw come on, Sir," Bailey began. "What's one dance gonna do to anybody?"

"This man broke my littlest member's heart, and you're defending him?!" The navy officer rebuttal.

"Colonel Hogan is trying to apologize for what he has done. You are not giving him the chance to do so," LeBeau said, with a mild sneer.

"Frenchman, if you wanna keep your privileges of coming over to see Kalina, I would advise you kept your mouth shut at the moment," Captain answered back. He returned his eyes to Hogan. "If your corporal wishes to stay for the rest of the evening, he may do so. _You_, however, I wish for you to leave this hotel and not come back. This is my final warning, Colonel. Stay away from my Kalina, or you will be wishing to be back in Germany!"

Without another word, Captain turned sharply on his boot and headed for the door, leaving a resigning Hogan to sigh heavily. He turned to the four that remained, and all of them were looking at him with concern. He shook his head sadly.

"LeBeau, come upstairs to the room whenever you're ready. I'm gonna go lay down and take some of that aspirin Joe gave me for migraines," he said, soft. He sulked out of the room without another word, Kalina fighting to stop him, but could not get her mouth to do its job. She sighed softly and turned her attention back to her friends.

"It's not fair," she finally spoke. "How come Colonel Hogan has to be banned from everything...it's not like he physically assaulted anybody."

"Captain's just over-protective of the people under his command is all," Bailey answered, not agreeing with his commander's actions either.

"It would have been fine had the filthy bosche not gone and got him." LeBeau sneered, crossing his arms.

"Nixon and his guys are nothing but pure evil. Half of the time I wonder if they're fighting for _us_ or their own side of this war."

"Well _obviously_ they are fighting for us. You're either for us or against us. If they were against us, they would be fighting for the Axis Powers, and no one here wants anything to do with _them_," Skipper answered, the statement sounding absurd to him. He earned a double glare from both Bailey and the French corporal in response, making the seaman clear his throat and hang his head.

"I need to talk to Colonel Hogan...but I don't know _how_. I don't even know what to _say_ to him. Am I even _allowed_ to speak to him?" Kalina questioned, looking off in the direction her sad friend/father figure had gone in.

"Of _course_ you are allowed to speak to him, _ma petite ami_. In fact, Colonel Hogan would love nothing more," LeBeau said, with encouragement.

"Go up and talk to him. We'll keep a lookout for Captain and the goons." Bailey added.

The little teenager licked her lips and shook her head.

"I _can't_...now _now_. I've humiliated him enough for one night...maybe I should just go tell Captain I'm not feeling well and want to go back to Headquarters for the night," she answered, looking back in the same direction as before.

"Aw Kalina, come on. I'll even take you up there to see him myself." The leading seaman persisted.

"No...I just wanna go back to Headquarters. I need sleep...lots of sleep...Goodnight, everyone."

Before anyone could stop her, Kalina had already made her way to the ballroom entrance and made her way out searching for Captain. The minute the three men had lost sight of her, they all gave a hefty sigh and crossed their arms.

"We have got to get Kalina to talk with Colonel Hogan," Bailey stated.

"You heard Kalina; she doesn't even know what to say to the man. How are we gonna get her to talk if she can't figure out what to even say to him?" Skipper asked.

"We have to find a way to convince _ma petite ami_ into talking with him. Assuring her she has nothing to be ashamed of anymore," LeBeau said, trying to think of an idea. He had no idea how Hogan was able to come up with things right on the drop of a dime. He could hardly think of what to make for dinner with all the possibilities racing through his mind.

"And how exactly do you suppose we do _that_?" Skipper remarked.

The three men fell silent and tried to put their thinking caps on. They were either lost or worn out, because not a single one of them had a solid idea. Not a single one of them knew what to do..._none_ of them.

* * *

Night soon came to an end, and morning had arrived before anyone was aware of it. The entire morning Hogan lay in his hotel bed with a forlorn expression to his face. Someone could have mistaken him for being severely depressed or in mourning, but it was quite the opposite. He was in deep thought. Thoughts in how to make contact with Kalina without Captain or Nixon and his men coming in uninvited and interrupting them. How to make contact with her without the five knowing they had done so to begin with. He lay there and lay there and lay there and lay there. Not a single idea that was logical, nor feasible, came to him. There had to be some way to talk to Kalina. _Any_ way. But how? How could he possibly do it?

As he continued to be despondent from the rest of reality, LeBeau and Schultz watched the American with intense concern and confusion. Was the man depressed? Had he become unresponsive? Had everything with Kalina taken a larger toll on him than he had lead on? Was he sleeping? Neither one of them knew the answer and kept waiting for any movement or sound from the colonel. They received none.

"Do you think he's dead?" Schultz finally asked LeBeau.

Brought out of his concentration, Hogan looked at the duo and sighed as he sat up in bed.

"No, Schultz. I'm very much alive...just trying to think of a way to get in contact with Kalina without that Captain and his goons finding out. Get a note to her or something," the colonel answered.

"I could go over to Captain's Headquarters and deliver it to her, Colonel," LeBeau said.

"No, you'll be put under immediate suspicion. Someone sees you leaving with Kalina, they follow from behind, then they track down where she is and who she's seeing. You could lose your privileges of seeing her, and then we have absolutely _no_ contact with her."

"Colonel Hogan, the Kommandant is getting very anxious we have not come back yet. Major Hochstetter keeps interrogating him for answers, and he almost had an _Aufschlüsselung_ when I talked to him on the phone last night," Schultz said, his muscles growing tense.

"An off who?" Hogan remarked, pretending he did not recognize the word.

"It is that thing that happens when you collapse to the ground and start screaming or crying and will not stop." The sergeant explained.

"You mean a _breakdown_?" LeBeau asked.

Schultz sighed and slapped his arms at his sides.

"I do not know the English word for it," he answered.

"Great," Hogan sardonically said. "Just great. I got an angry little teenager, a ballistic Navy captain, and now I have a German colonel on the brink of a mental breakdown on my hands. What next; I fall ill with tuberculosis or something?"

"They don't have that here, do they?" Schultz asked quietly, learning towards the French corporal. LeBeau shook his head and waved his hand in response.

The American let out a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed a break. A brief getaway from being a military officer and a responsible individual. If he got hit with one more curve ball, _he_ was going to have a mental breakdown.

"I need to go for a walk for a bit. I'll be back in an hour," he finally said, heading for the door.

"But, but but but, Colonel Hogan…" Schultz was cut off by Hogan, who was wearing a faint grin.

"Relax, Schultz. I'm not going to try and escape or anything...Besides, if I can hardly ask 'Where's the bathroom', do you really believe I can ask 'Where's the airport'? See you guys in a few."

Hogan waved his hand farewell, then stepped outside the hotel room and closed the door.

* * *

Sherman, Gonzales, and Jebson sat in a smaller lounge on the first floor of their headquarters playing a game of gin. They sat around a long oak coffee table and quietly sat waiting for each player to make their move. All was dead silent, when Nixon barged in with a bunch of papers and ended it.

"Guys!" He cried. "You're never gonna believe the dirt I just got on that little Kraut brat."

"What's so special about her other than being one of them filthy demons?" Jebson remarked, slamming a card down on the table.

"Did you know that our little Kraut is the daughter of a German POW Kommandant?"

The trio of seamen froze in their spots for a moment before throwing their cards down and jolting for their commander's side.

"POW Kommandant?" Gonzales asked.

"You're sure of it," Sherman said, trying to believe it himself.

"Yes, that little brat that has Captain wrapped around her fingers is the daughter of the most recognized kommandant in all of Germany: Stalag 13's very own Colonel Wilhelm Klink," Nixon answered, with a snarl while clenching his fist.

"Do you know what those men do to our guys under captivity?" Sherman hissed.

"I _knew_ somethin' was off about her," Jebson said, crossing his arms with disgust.

"And boy, can we use this as some good ammo against her. Show her just _exactly_ where she belongs in society." Nixon replied.

"What's your plan, Boss?" Sherman asked.

"In 15 minutes. When everyone goes on break in the lounge downstairs. We expose this German rat for who she really is."

* * *

(1) _C'est trѐs magnifique_ \- It's very magnificent.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Kalina walked into the main lounge rubbing her eyes with her hands. She had just woke up from a much needed nap. All the dancing and everything with Captain the night before had worn her out immensely. When she got back to Headquarters, she had literally collapsed into her bed and fell to sleep within three seconds.

Bailey and Skipper were gone all day on an assignment getting information from a defecting _Kriegsmarine_ commander and were currently in a conference with Captain regarding it. Leaving her alone with no one to talk to, Kalina had spent her day in her room reading, drawing, or sleeping. She had finally ventured out of her room and headed downstairs to play a game of solitaire.

The little Klink entered the lounge quietly and began making her way to a vacant chair near a coffee table as Nixon and his men stood leaning against the wall on the left. When she began to walk further into the room, the ensign quickly stuck out his leg, causing Kalina to trip and fall. She tried as much as she could to keep balanced, waving her arms around trying to catch herself, but failed. She gave a short yelp as she fell flat onto the ground.

The room was soon filled with thunderous laughter while Kalina sat up after shaking her head a few times and gave them an icy look. Her appearance was hard to be intimidated by, as she was blushing bright red full of embarrassment and humiliation.

"Oh, what are you gonna do; cry for your daddy?...Your Nazi, pig-headed demon of a father, Colonel Wilhelm Klink." Nixon snarled.

Kalina's eyes dilated in size and silently gasped in terror. Her father. How did this horrible person know her sweet papa?

"How do you know who my Papa is?" She quivered.

"Your underground is quite useful in getting dirt on people. I know all about your precious papa," the ensign answered, the last part with a harsh growl. "POW camp kommandant of the infamous Stalag 13 and the most made fun of officer in war history. Failed to get into medical school, law school, once a parking lot attendant in Munich, calls himself the Iron Eagle...or should I say _Bald_ Eagle?"

"Leave my Papa alone!" Kalina hollered, her voice breaking and tears stinging in her eyes.

"Hey, Nixon," Jebson said, putting a cucumber over his right eye. "Guess who I am?"

"You're that Kraut, Kommandant Klink," Gonzales answered.

"Ha! Kommandant _Kraut_!" Sherman added.

As everyone busted their sides laughing, little Kalina's blood boiling. They could attack her all they pleased, but now they had brought her father into this. No one attacked her father. Not after everything he had done for her. Not after all the love and laughs he had given her. Fighting and nearly dying in World War I to protect her future before she even came into existence.

"You'd all be _lucky_ to know my Papa! His kindness and wisdom, he fought in the Great War and almost died twice!...And his monocle is on his _left_ eye!"

"A shame he didn't perish back then. Could have saved us some pain in this second war," Nixon said, his smile crooked and malicious. He looked like a serial killer about to target his next victim.

"Oh, General Burkhalter," Jebson began, using a horrible German accent. It sounded more Russian to Kalina. "Let me clean your shoes, General. I can't wait to be a general like you someday."

"Look at me, I am Colonel Klink. I'm incompetent and laughed at by everyone," another seaman said, using just as poor of an accent.

"Stop it!" The little Klink cried, all of them again laughing. Tears were streaming down her face at that point. "Stop it!...Quit laughing at my Papa!" When the hooting and hollering continued to drag on, Kalina broke down and began to cry.

* * *

Hogan paced through the streets of Caen deep in thought. He was still stuck on how to get Kalina alone and talk to her. He needed to tell her he was sorry, and Klink was on the verge of having a heart attack not knowing where his little girl was. He sighed and continued to tread on by, when he passed by Captain's Headquarters and heard a bunch of men laughing hysterically. In the loud ruckus, he could hear the faint noise of someone crying. He snapped out of his train of thought, and turned his head in the direction of the basement window.

"Kalina?" He asked, worried. He sprinted towards the window and swung himself inside the building. Once inside, he dismissed all the men ahead of him and ran to the little teenager's side. He knelt down by her and put a gentle hand on her back before turning his attention to the seamen and low ranking officers with a cold glare in his brown eyes. "Alright, that's enough! That's enough, back off! _All_ of you!" He barked, over all of them. The room went dead for a brief second when the navy men looked back in the direction the voice was coming from and saw Hogan.

"I thought Captain told you to stay away from here, Co-Pilot," Nixon remarked, his tone full of bile.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Ensign. You're swimming in hot water enough as it is. I have connections in London, I can have you demoted all the way back to E-1," Hogan said, replying with a snarl.

The room fell dead silent, Nixon and his men giving the Army Air Corps colonel an icy stare, while the other seamen and officers looked on quietly. They appeared intimidated and frightened of the Royal Navy Battalion, but no one could muster up the courage to say anything to them.

Hogan's glare hardened.

"All of you. Out! Before I decide to give every one of you a court martial," he ordered.

Despite their efforts to disobey directions, the idea of a court martial was too much for the navy men. They slowly trudged out of lounge, Nixon and his men taking up the rear. The ensign gave one more disapproving look at Hogan, then dissipated from sight. The minute they were gone, the colonel turned his attention back to Kalina, and his eyes softened.

"You alright, hon?" He asked softly.

Kalina sniffled and nodded, then immediately shook her head and began to cry softly.

Hogan wrapped his arms around the little Klink, who latched onto him tight, and hushed her as she buried her face into his chest and sobbed.

"It's okay, it's okay," he said, in a whisper.

Kalina continued to cry and leaned her face into the crook of Hogan's neck. She hugged him tighter, never wanting to let go of him. She felt safe. She felt wanted. She felt loved.

The American rubbed her back gently and held her close. He again hushed her when her sobs became a little louder.

As everything seemed to be falling into place for the two, Nixon and his men returned with a fuming Captain leading the group. He froze in his spot when he saw Kalina hugging Hogan tight, as if he were her lifeline. Seeing her with her little face buried into him made part of Captain's heart warm a little. It was evident to how much the little teenager loved Hogan. How he made her feel safe and protected. Comforted and warm. It made his respect for the man go up a little. He quickly realized his change in emotion, and shook his head back to feeling fury. No, he thought. This man had hurt his little Kalina once already, and he was not letting him hurt her again. That was exactly what would happen if he allowed him entrance into his headquarters. He resumed his march towards them and stopped when he was just a couple feet away.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from this place?!" The Naval officer barked, grabbing both Hogan's and Kalina's attention. Kalina squeezed Hogan with all her might, and the colonel did the same while staring at Captain coolly.

"This what you call camaraderie?" Hogan asked. "This what you call standing up for each other, making fun of this sweet little teenager?"

"You telling me I don't command my men correctly, Colonel?"

"They're certainly not getting a lesson you taught them. Or at least I _hope_ you taught them. There's a difference between a German and a Kraut. Kalina's fighting on _our_ side, and your men are treating her as if she were a member of the Gestapo being held hostage here. The underground, a group full of Germans wanting to throw Hitler out of power, do you think those thousands of people are Krauts as well?"

"You leave my men to my care, and I'll leave you to yours. Besides, it won't be long till after our next assignment we take off for London. I will continue my work far from the reach of the _Kriegsmarine_, and _no one_ will hurt or cause harm to Kalina or any of my men ever again." Captain snapped his eyes to Kalina. "Kalina, come here at once."

The teenager held onto Hogan's neck and leaned against him more. Her eyes were wide were fear, her lip trembling as she she shook her head 'no'. Her heart was pounding violently against her chest, adrenaline was rushing through her veins. She felt as if she let go of Hogan something horrifying would occur.

"Miss Kalina!" Captain barked. "Get over here before I have you spend the night in the brink!"

Kalina closed her eyes, already regretting what she was about to do, and slowly let go of the colonel. She rose to her feet and sulked her way to Captain's side. Hogan rose to his feet shortly after and tried making his way over to her, when his navy counterpart spoke again.

"I wouldn't advise you come any closer, Colonel...you may find yourself in a very uncomfortable situation."

"I just want to say 'goodbye'!" Hogan retorted.

Captain let out a steamy breath of air, but allowed.

"You have sixty seconds," he answered, hasty. He turned to Nixon and his crew. "Make sure he leaves the minute time's up..._alone_." Captain turned on his heels and made his way upstairs to the main floor.

When he was out of hearing and sight, Hogan turned his gentle brown eyes to Kalina and brought her into his arms. Kalina wrapped her arms around the colonel's belly and felt hot tears stream down her face. She clenched her eyes shut and buried her face into Hogan. She was trapped here. She wanted to go with him. She wanted to leave with him and go home. She did not like France anymore. She wanted nothing to do with the Navy. She wanted to see her father and never let go of him again. She wanted both of her papas back.

"Colonel Hogan, don't go," she whimpered. "Please don't go."

The colonel gave a sad smile and rubbed her back softly. There was nothing more he wanted to do than to just scoop the little Klink up in his arms and take her home to Stalag 13. He was no match for Captain, though. They were both of equal rank and had the same authority as the other did. He could not overstep his power, nor disrespect the navy officer. He was not a man to go against his beliefs and ways of thinking. He had no choice but to let Kalina go. There was nothing more he could do. He had lost, and he had to accept that...no matter how much it broke his heart to say 'goodbye'.

"You're gonna be okay," he said. "You got Bailey and Skipper looking out for you. Captain sounds like a fierce officer, he won't let anything happen to you. I'll never be too far away from you...I'm so sorry I failed you."

Hogan painfully let Kalina go and made his way for the window. He turned to look at her one last time. She shook her head as tears continued to fall from her eyes. She did not want him to leave. She was frightened and scared, but there was nothing he could do other than to give her a brave smile. He fought back the tears welling in his own eyes, waved 'goodbye', then silently left Captain's headquarters, leaving a devastated Kalina behind.

"Colonel Hogan," she cried. "Colonel Hogan, come back! Come back!"

"Colonel Hogan, Colonel Hogan, come back, Colonel Hogan. We'll give you Colonel Hogan alright," Nixon said, a malicious smile going from one side of his face to the other. He left with his followers laughing hysterically, the room suddenly dead silent. Kalina was all alone now. Hogan was gone. Her papa was gone. Her home and her friends were all gone as well. She pulled out the picture of her father from her dress pocket and held it against her chest. She collapsed to the ground next to a chair and resumed sobbing. She soon heard two sets of feet running towards, and she looked up to see Bailey and Skipper kneeling down at her side.

"Kalina," Bailey gasped. "What happened here?"

The little teenager began to cry violently.

"Colonel Hogan...I want Colonel Hogan...I wanna go home." She wept.

"We'll take you to him," the leading seaman said. "We'll take you to him and get you back to Germany again."

"I can't go...Captain said if I left with him, something bad would happen to him."

"Skipper, grab a gun. Grab two and a handful of ammunition."

"Right," Skipper answered. He was about to get to his feet, when he looked back at his friend. "Why?"

Bailey looked at him with an irritated glance.

"'Cause we're gonna wave 'em around like batons," he said sarcastically. "Go grab the guns!"

Without another question, Skipper ran to one of the smaller rooms in the lounge, leaving Bailey to help Kalina to her feet. He wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, kiddo. We'll get you Colonel Hogan back," he spoke sincerely. "You'll be back in Germany before you know it."

Skipper quickly returned with two loaded SIG Sauer P228's and a round of ammunition in a belt pocket. He handed one set to Bailey, and both seamen snapped the belt pocket on one side, and slid the handguns into their holster on the other. Once certain they were fastened and secure, Bailey looked up to both of them and nodded, his arm still wrapped around Kalina.

"Let's go," he said, and the trio hurried for the basement window.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Hogan sat on the hotel bed nearest to the window with his head down and his fingers to his forehead, while LeBeau and Schultz thought of ideas on how to get Kalina out of Captain's captivity. The colonel had just briefed them both on the happenings of his recent visit, and while LeBeau and Schultz bounced ideas off of one another, Hogan sat silently in a deep depression. He felt lost, defeated, guilt ridden, and above all like a failure. He had failed little Kalina. He had promised to protect her and keep her safe even at the cost of his own life. Then he had to go and yell at her for not doing something he had ordered her to do, when she had done the task the entire time. He never even let her finish her side of the story before going off on her. She was now trapped under Captain's command, and it was all his fault. She now had to live the rest of the war being humiliated and bullied by Nixon and his crew, and it was all his fault. He wanted to just close his eyes and turn back the clock. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare he was in and see Kalina standing over him back at Stalag 13. Sadly, he knew that was not possible and let out a heavy sigh in response. He just wanted to lie down and die at that point. It was better than living with the heavy heart he now had for the rest of eternity.

"What if I were to disguise myself as a navy sailor and slipped Kalina a note as I was being accepted into Captain's command," the French corporal suggested.

"Where would you get the uniform from?" Schultz asked, dumbfounded.

"I could make it."

"_Make_ it. You know how?"

"I made General Burkhalter's niece that wedding dress, did I not?" (1)

"Oh, it was so _beaui_-ti-ful. I remember it as if it were yesterday...please, don't ever make me wear a dress again, LeBeau. The Kommandant _still_ gives me grief about it."

"He just takes things too seriously is all."

"Colonel Klink? Serious? _That_ is an understatement."

Before Hogan could interject, an unexpected knock came on the door. The colonel raised his eyebrow in suspicion and turned to his friends.

"LeBeau, Schultz, you two invite someone over while I was gone?" He asked.

"_Non, Colonel_," the French corporal answered.

Another knock came, bringing all of their attentions now to the door. Hogan slowly rose to his feet and grabbed Schultz's rifle, which was leaning against the liquor cabinet. He cocked the gun and quietly began his way to the door, looking back once more at LeBeau and Schultz.

"Stand back," he ordered. "If I fire this gun, get out through the window." Hogan looked back at the door, took in a deep breath, then quickly pulled the door open while aiming for whoever was standing there. It was Bailey and Skipper, who was jumping into the leading seaman's arms.

"God bless America!" He cried, earning an irritated glance back from Bailey.

"Oh, calm down. He's a colonel; not Gestapo." Bailey growled.

Skipper got down on his feet and brushed himself off as if nothing had happened.

"Bailey? Skipper?" Hogan asked, setting the rifle down against the desk. "What are you two doing here?"

The two seamen stepped out of the way to reveal Kalina standing from behind. The sight of her almost made Hogan's heart stop. His eyes dilated in size, his jaw dropped from its hinges, and he slowly turned his attention back to Bailey and Skipper.

"I think you two need to talk," the leading seaman said.

The colonel nodded and stepped to side.

"Come on in," he answered, with a gesture of his hand.

The two sailors and Kalina quietly made their way inside the hotel room, Hogan closing the door behind him, then joined the three plus LeBeau and Schultz near the beds. Hogan crossed his arms and looked down at the little Klink, who was staring back at him timidly. She swallowed a knot down her throat and tried to think of where to start. Her brain was a complete flatline.

The officer let out a deep, soft sigh. His facial expression was neutral, as he searched for the correct words to say. He was not messing up on this twice. Once had been more than enough. He had to apologize, but he also had to remain true to his words. What Kalina did was not acceptable in his line of work, and he wanted to emphasize that very clearly. He also had to remain cool and gentle with her. He needed to discipline her; not lampoon her. He let out another breath of air, then began to speak calmly.

"Before I begin, I just want to reiterate that what you did that night was inappropriate and not permissible. I do not approve of your actions you decided on making."

"All of that for sitting on a pair of drumsticks?" Schultz mumbled, to LeBeau. The Frenchman shook his head and waved his hand.

"You hear nothing, you _know_ nothing," LeBeau answered, just as quietly.

Schultz nodded in response.

"I am okay with that," he said.

"Schultz," Hogan groaned.

The fluffy guard cleared his throat and fell quiet. Once certain no one was going to interrupt them anymore, the colonel turned his attention back to the little teenager in front of him. Her eyes were still locked onto his, and for the first time in a while, she seemed to actually listen to what he was saying, and he did not take that for granted.

"What we do is very dangerous. The actions we take, the decisions we make could cost us dearly when we choose wrongly," He paused for a moment, deciding how to finish his thought. "If you had got caught, it wouldn't just be you who suffered the consequences. It would be _all_ of us. LeBeau, Newkirk, Carter, Kinch...even your father would suffer from the blow back. If you are going to do this with us, you have to follow my lead, my orders down to the letter."

"I know, and I..." she said, but Hogan held his hand up to indicate silence.

"I'm used to handling men; not sensitive, little teenage girls. I'm sorry for being harsh with you, and I'm sorry for accusing you of not getting important information when you did so all along. And if you want to, I'd like you to come back to Stalag 13. I want you on my team, hon. And we all miss you very, very much...we friends again?"

Kalina's eyes flooded with tears and sniffled.

"Colonel Hogan, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so very, very sorry. I'll never do it again, I _swear_ I won't. Please forgive me." She whimpered.

The colonel felt a big smile creep onto his face and held his arms open.

"Come here, hon," he said.

Kalina sprinted towards Hogan, wrapped her arms tight around him, and buried her face into his belly, continuing to sniffle every now and then. Hogan held her close and gently rubbed her back while hushing her softly.

"I've got you," he spoke quietly. "I've got you...Colonel Hogan's got you."

Kalina continued to make muffled whimpers, squeezing the American with all her might. She got a soft kiss on the top of her head, then sniffled once more as she lifted her eyes back up to Hogan. He was giving her a warm, comforting smile. One that made her feel safe and loved. Protected and invincible. She gave a small smile back at him, then lay her head against him as they continued to hug.

Watching from afar, LeBeau and Bailey felt their hearts warm at the sight, and grins were on their faces from ear to ear. Schultz was wiping his wet eyes, and Skipper sniffled, trying to fight back his own crying.

"This is more moving than Judy Garland's 'Over the Rainbow' in "The Wizard of Oz"." He croaked, putting a hand over his mouth and letting out a soft cough.

"You're just ready to burst out into song and dance, aren't you, _mon ami_," the Frenchman remarked teasingly. The response he got was Skipper putting a fist to his hip, highly displeased.

"Well excuse me for having a heart, Mr. Humphrey Bogart." The seaman replied.

Bailey rolled his eyes, and LeBeau smirked before turning his attention back at Hogan and Kalina.

* * *

"We need a plan," Hogan said, pacing back and forth in between the beds. His hat and jacket had been taken off earlier and began to think of a way to get Kalina out of Captain's command, while the two seaman and little teenager herself sat on one of the beds watching him. LeBeau was standing against the wall, and Schultz had dismissed himself to go down to the bar wanting to know absolutely nothing.

"Ooooo!" Skipper cried, raising his hand high in the air. He got a disapproving look from Bailey in response.

"Put your hand down," he ordered.

"I haven't even said it yet!"

"You are not suggesting anything after making us dress up as mob bosses for last year's Halloween party. Put, it, down."

Skipper slapped his hand into his lap, gave his friend a quick glare, then returned his attention back to Hogan, who had ignored everything the two seamen were saying and losing himself in his own thoughts. He continued pacing back and forth and pursed his lips together. He eventually paused in his step and turned to look at Kalina, who had not said a single word so far. She was watching him quietly, waiting for him to speak. He wrapped his arms around himself.

"Kalina," he began. "You have any ideas, hon?"

The little teenager silently got to her feet, walked towards Hogan, then wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his belly. He smiled in response and hugged her back.

"We're gonna get you out of here, hon. You'll be seeing your father and the rest of the guys before you know it," he said sincerely.

Kalina gave a small grin and continued to hug Hogan.

"London!" Skipper exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, you wanna write a movie called 'London'. Stay on track here, will yah?" Bailey replied, waving his friend off.

The lower ranking seaman gave Bailey an irritated glare.

"I meant Captain and the unit _moving_ to London," he remarked, slightly snooty.

"What about it?" LeBeau asked, curious.

"We're doing this one last assignment before we leave France. We're trying to capture a German navy captain that's been the head of several operations currently crippling the United States Navy. We're taking him with us to London so he can face charges and imprisonment for all the damages and casualties that have been caused in result of his attacks. We could screw up the assignment severely, make Captain outraged at us, then the two of us and Kalina are off on our way to Germany before we know it."

The leading seaman slowly turned his attention to his friend, his facial expression both suspicious and intrigued. His eyebrow was raised and looked at Skipper oddly.

"Now that's the first thing you've said that's smart," he said.

"Oh, you think _that's_ smart, but my million dollar movie idea is dumb to you!" Skipper retorted, taking his sailor cap and throwing it to the ground.

"Hold it there, hold it," the colonel said, putting his hand up. He looked at the two seamen with a suspicious look. "What do you mean '_we_'?"

"We wanna go with you and Kalina back to Germany. Go under your command and all." Bailey clarified.

"You do realize I'm stationed in a _Luftwaffe_ run camp; not _Kriegsmarine_." Hogan replied.

"We could get disguises," Bailey said. "Fake serial numbers and all that jazz. I could be a...corporal I think you call it? And Skipper could be a private."

"Now why do _I_ have to be a private?" Skipper remarked, glaring at his friend.

"Because his work would all go to hell if we made you a sergeant."

"Alright, alright, calm down now," Hogan ordered, with the wave of his hands. "I don't need _another_ war on my hands."

"Will you let them come with us, Colonel Hogan?" Kalina asked, turning her head up at Hogan.

"_You_ want them to travel all the way to Germany with us to Stalag 13? How would we explain their presence to your father?" The officer questioned.

The little Klink pursed her lips together and thought long and hard about it. An idea finally came to mind and nodded.

"I know _exactly_ how to explain their presence in camp...if you let them come back with us, that is," she said.

Hogan wrapped his arms around himself and tapped his foot on the ground as he thought about the idea. He liked Bailey and Skipper. They were good, hard working men, had taken Kalina under their care while he was searching all over the city for her, and best of all, they were _nothing_ like Nixon and his zombies. They already had knowledge of his operation, too, which made them either very valuable or extremely dangerous to his life and the life of his team. He highly doubted they would turn him in, though. Had they done so, they probably would have killed off Kalina when first meeting her. He could not see a reason to reject them from tagging along with them, and if Kalina had an idea of how to get them inside Stalag 13, then it was alright with him. He let out a sigh, then gave a gentle smile.

"Alright, hon," he said, rubbing the little teenager's back. "They can come."

The two seamen jumped to their feet and began cheering in celebration.

"We're going to Germany!" Skipper cried, with glee.

Bailey's excitement immediately died after hearing 'Germany' and stared at his friend with slight agitation.

"Now take it down a notch there, man. We're not headed for Buckingham Palace, you know. It's a POW camp, and German commandants are not exactly very friendly to Allied soldiers," he reiterated.

"Oh, you'll _love_ Papa. He's funny, kind, caring, and he's very intelligent. He can solve any math equation you give him in five minutes tops," Kalina answered, beaming with pride.

"To _you_, maybe. German officers aren't really nice to _Americans_, though," Bailey said.

"Ah, Klink would not hurt a fly," LeBeau scoffed off.

"His bite is about as bad as his bark." Hogan added.

"Really?" Skipper gasped. "I thought Germans did nothing but scream and holler and beat the living daylights out of you."

"If sweet little Kalina doesn't scream and holler, do you really think her father's gonna act that way?" The colonel replied.

The lower ranking sailor fell silent for a moment, pondering the thought carefully, then nodded.

"You make a good point," he answered.

"Anyways," Bailey started, turning his attention back to Hogan. "Back to this sabotage assignment. How are we gonna do it?"

Hogan pursed his lips and began to think, when a light bulb went off in his head. His expression went from thoughtful to intrigued like the flick of a light switch.

"What if _we_ were the ones to successfully complete the assignment, yet sabotage Captain's plan on getting it instead?" He suggested, his brain beginning to turn.

"What do you mean, Colonel?" LeBeau wondered, making his way closer to the group of four.

"I'm saying that we do Captain's assignment and report the information to London _ourselves_, while making the CU675 look like fools. That way we not only get Kalina, Bailey, and Skipper kicked out of the organization, but we help bring the Allies another win along with it." Hogan explained.

"My God, the man's a genius." The leading seaman gasped, gaping at the officer.

"And good looking, too." Skipper added. He earned a glare from Bailey in response, who took Skipper's sailor cap and yanked it down over his eyes.

"Hey! Who turned off all the lights?" The lower ranking sailor asked.

"What do we do first, Colonel Hogan?" Kalina asked, ready to start the action. Hogan smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Kalina hon, I'm glad you asked," he said, making the little teenager giggle in response. He gestured for everyone to huddle around him and began to explain the plan for tomorrow night.

* * *

It was late when Kalina, Bailey, and Skipper returned to Headquarters. While the two sailors went off to their assigned barracks for the night, the little Klink started making her way towards hers, when she was stopped in the hallway by Nixon and his crew, who were blocking the other half of the building off from her. She tried to weave her tiny self around them all, but they were too burly and masculine for her to get by. There was no way she could fight off four grown men without any type of weapon on her. Unfortunately, her only pistol had been confiscated by Captain the night she was admitted entrance into his unit as her test of loyalty to the Allies. It was moments like these where she hated her native background. It was moments like these where she hated identifying as German nationality.

"Where have you been?" Nixon interrogated her, glaring her down with an icy stare.

Kalina frowned and looked at the ensign repugnantly.

"None of your business that's where. Last time I checked, your name wasn't Captain," she remarked, trying to channel her father's occasional snobbishness.

"You better had not been with that sleazy Air Force Man of yours," Nixon warned.

"I was with Bailey and Skipper. We went out to dinner at a cafe, and they let me try a croissant," she returned, hasty. "And don't you _ever_ call Colonel Hogan that word! He's nice and kind and accepting, warm and friendly and smart! You'd be darn right _lucky_ to have him for a commanding officer!"

"You better _have_ been with just them," Nixon snarled. He then drew a pistol from its holster and cocked it in front of Kalina. "Or I will liquidate your little colonel permanently."

"I said I wasn't with him. And if you don't mind, I'm tired. I'd like to go to bed."

"Are you back talking me, Kraut?"

"I _certainly_ wasn't talking to you respectfully."

The ensign suddenly grabbed Kalina roughly by the collar, making the little teenager gulp. Her eyes read pure terror, but her face remained stone cold and fierce.

"Don't try treading water in my territory, you little German brat," he threatened, through gritted teeth. "I know about 74 ways to make your kind squeal and beg for mercy. I made a _Gestapo_ officer cry and plea before I did off with him. You're little, I could have you dead within minutes. Got it?"

"Let me go," she demanded, clawing at his arm until he finally released her.

"And if you try saying a _word_ of this to that Colonel Hogan of yours...I will do many, many, _many_ things to him before I finally put him out of his misery...right in _front_ of you I'll do it."

He stepped out of her way, and she slipped passed him. Once in her barracks, she slammed the door shut, locked the door, and turned her lamp light on with the only light switch in her room. Certain that she was completely alone, she collapsed onto her bed and let out a heaving breath of air. Her heart was pounding, her mind was racing, her stomach was churning with nausea, her lungs collapsing in on each other. Hogan was coming tomorrow night to bust her out and take her home after she blew Captain's assignment. She had to warn him, but how? If he found out she had squealed, Nixon would do unspeakable things to Hogan before killing him in some horrific, inexplicit manner. But if she said nothing and Hogan appeared tomorrow night, he was _still_ going to die. Would Nixon really kill an Allied officer? Would Captain _allow_ him to kill a fellow officer? She had to think, and she had to come up with a plan fast. Only she had one issue: _what_?

* * *

(1) Reference to the episode "Gowns by Yvette" in season five.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

"Everything set, LeBeau?" Hogan asked.

"_Oui, Colonel_," the corporal said, with a firm nod. Both men stood in the center of their hotel room and were having a final rundown of the plan for tonight. As LeBeau went out to meet with the German navy officer, Kalina, Bailey, and Skipper would be back at Captain's Headquarters telling the seaman originally assigned the mission that the meeting time had changed to later on in the night.

"Good. As soon as you're done getting that information from Commander Doppler, head straight over to Captain's Headquarters. If all's going well, I should be getting ready to leave with Bailey, Skipper, and Kalina when you get there." Hogan added.

"And then we spend one night in _Paris_ before going back to Germany," LeBeau answered, with a wide grin. He was greeted with a raised eyebrow and slight glare from his commander, bursting the little Frenchman's bubble. "One _day_?"

"LeBeau," Hogan said warningly.

"Alright, _non Paris_. But you will break _ma petite ami's_ heart. She has never been there before and wishes to see the Eiffel Tower."

"I'll buy her a snowglobe of it until she can see the real one then. We can't take any longer than we've already have, though. I'm sure by now Klink's having hallucinations or some sort of mental breakdown wondering where his daughter is. Not to mention _Hochstetter's_ probably on his tail with us gone," The colonel looked around the room, sensing something was off. He furrowed his eyebrows together once realizing what it was, then returned his eyes to LeBeau. "Speaking of Krauts, where did Schultz get off to?"

"I sent him out for dinner. He wanted to know absolutely _nothing_ about what we were up to."

Hogan smirked, putting a fist on his hip.

"Alright, get going. I'm gonna start over for Captain's place and watch everything go down in flames," he said.

"Aye, Colonel."

"And don't start with the sailor talk...I'm _still_ trying to figure out why Navy men are so weird."

* * *

Kalina paced back and forth across the main lounge, her stomach twisting in knots. She felt as if she could throw up. She had to make sure Nixon or one of his men did not find out Hogan was coming. Not even Captain could know that the colonel was coming for her. She would run away and go to the hotel, but Captain warned her and everyone else of what would happen if they tried to run or turn against him. Never gave any specifics, but maybe it was better if she did _not_ know the specifics. Maybe she would turn out lucky, though. Tonight was the night Captain and his crew were leaving for London. She knew many had already left for the docks disguised as _Kriegsmarine_ personnel, maybe Nixon and his gang had been some of them. She _hoped_, at least.

As she continued pacing, wondering what was taking Bailey and Skipper so long, when Hogan crawled through the basement window and landed on his feet. He brushed his leather jacket off of a bit of dirt, then spotted Kalina and smiled as he made his way towards her.

"How's it going here, hon?" He asked.

The small Klink turned in the direction of the familiar voice, her eyes dilating in horror, then bolted for Hogan's side.

"What are you doing here?" She asked frantically.

"What am I doing here, I'm here to take you home. How's everything going with Bailey and Skipper? They tell that sailor about the last minute time change for the assignment?" Hogan remarked, with a chuckle.

"You, you need to leave. You can't be here, you gotta go," she said, with urgency. Her hands were trembling, and a sharp chill was going up and down her spine.

"Kalina, if this about Captain, I'm not scared of him."

"No, you gotta leave. _Please_, Colonel Hogan, please leave! You can't be here, you have to go!"

The colonel's grin quickly turned into a long frown, his eyes holding deep concern. He put his arm around Kalina and held her protectively to his side.

"Kalina, what is it, hon? You seemed terrified of something," he said.

"I _am_ terrified of something, and it'll happen if you don't leave, _please_, Colonel Hogan! Please go!"

"_What_ will happen? What's gonna happen that's scaring you so bad?"

As Kalina was about to respond, she heard the sound of the door slamming shut and footsteps coming down the stairs. She latched onto Hogan as tight as she could when she saw the familiar figures of Nixon and his men appear in sight. At first, the quad stood there agape, a brief moment of shock taking hold of them. It wore away within seconds and was replaced with fire brimmed eyes and boiling blood.

"Well if ain't our neighborly Air Force pilot," the ensign hissed. "What the hell are _you_ doing here again?"

Hogan brought Kalina in close and hugged her tight, his fiery glare never leaving sight of Nixon.

"I don't know what you're threatening Kalina with, but it better end right now. Or else," he answered back balefully.

"Or else what, old man? You wanna start something, I'll be the one finishing it," Nixon retorted.

As the arguing continued, Klink's daughter squeezed the colonel even tighter. To the point where she thought she might be crushing some of his organs. She had to protect Hogan. She had to get him out of there safely. But how? How, she thought to herself, _how_?

"I'm warning you; back off." Hogan gnarled.

"I'm warning _you_, co-pilot," Nixon said, pulling out his pistol and cocking it. He pointed it directly at Hogan's chest and rested his finger on the trigger. "Let go of the Kraut."

The colonel made no response. His eyes remained fixed on the Navy officer before him, grinding his jaw to prevent him from acting out.

"Let go of her, or I blow her brain out!" He barked.

Hogan slowly released Kalina and quickly gave her a cold stare. A 'back away and stay put' stare.

As much as she wanted to disobey his orders and stand in front him, she did as told and went to stand beside the wall. She turned around and watched the two military officers, prepared to step in and protect her friend, her second papa, if deemed necessary.

"Like you have any nerve to kill a higher ranking officer. One that is fighting for the same _country_ as you." Hogan continued.

"You wanna place bets on that, old man? I'll fire this gun without batting so much as a single eyelash after your liquidation. And your little Kraut here will be sold off as a slave quickly afterwards."

"Don't you lay a hand on her!"

Before Nixon could respond, the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs could be heard by everyone in the room. Soon emerged the figures of Bailey, Skipper, and Captain, who was fuming with rage regarding the phony time change. After giving a good hollering session with Bailey and Skipper, he made his way down into the basement to do the same with Kalina, when he noticed Nixon, Hogan, and the gun in his ensign's hand pointed at the colonel. His eyes widened to the size of saucers, then turned as red as a fire truck.

"ENSIGN!" He bellowed. "What the sound hell are you doing with that gun?!"

"Getting rid of this diseased officer to our military. A disgrace to the United States," Nixon answered back, grinding his teeth. His eyes never left the sight of Hogan.

"Leave Colonel Hogan alone!" Kalina exclaimed, with an icy glare.

The ensign snapped his head at the little teenager and was about to let her have it, when LeBeau came rushing down the stairs and spotted what was happening before his eyes.

"Colonel!" He cried.

"LeBeau, stay away from me! Go to Kalina and make sure this creep doesn't try coming near her," the colonel ordered, his tone cold and stony.

Though his mind screamed 'attack', the harshness in the colonel's command was enough to make LeBeau follow orders. He, Bailey, and Skipper all made their way to Kalina's side and surrounded her, Bailey armoring her in his arms.

"Nixon, now I know Colonel Hogan has been rather irritating, but this is _far_ too low to accept. That's a fellow American officer you're holding at gunpoint, and I command you to drop your weapon this instant...I'll strip you of your only stripe if otherwise," Captain commanded, taking a few steps closer to his man.

Zoned in on nothing else but his target, Nixon ignored his commanding officer's warning and pulled the trigger. The gun gave a loud fire, and the bullet went straight into Hogan's heart. The colonel gasped, put a hand to his chest, and collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Colonel Hogan!" Kalina screeched.

On pure instinct, Bailey lunged at Nixon, tackling him to the ground, while Captain rushed to Hogan's side for medical aid. The gun flew out of the ensign's hand a few feet in front of him, and he desperately tried reaching for the weapon, but the seaman on top of him made the task more than arduous. Nixon shoved Bailey off of him and began to get to his feet, when his fellow sailor shoved him back down and sprinted for the gun. Nixon quickly rose and chased after him, both of them grabbing a hold of the gun at the same time. Bailey holding the grip and trigger, and the officer holding the barrel. Both began tugging back and forth on it, trying to yank it out of the other person's grasp.

"Let go of it!" Nixon barked.

"And let you murder Colonel Hogan; in your sick, demented dreams," the seaman remarked, hasty.

"Give me my gun!"

"NEVER!"

The two gentlemen continued at it, pulling and tugging as hard as they could on the firearm, when the sound of it firing rang out through the entire room. Bailey went flying onto his backside, the gun landing by his feet with a loud 'clang'. He shook his head, got into a sitting position, and his eyes widened in horror at the sight before him. Nixon was lying face down with a small pool of blood coming from somewhere underneath him. He was not moving, and he did not make a single sound.

Bailey shot to his feet and made his way over to the man. Too scared to turn him over, the seaman knelt down beside Nixon and gently pressed his fingers against the ensign's neck. Nothing. He turned his eyes up to Nixon's men, who were all standing silently filled with both anxiety and trepidation. Bailey closed his eyes, hung his head, and shook it.

"He's dead," he told them.

The ensign's men turned to one another and exchanged the same long frown. As they hung their heads and mourned in silence, Kalina pushed her way out of Skipper's grasp and to Hogan's side at about the same moment as Captain. She batted his hands away, shielding the colonel from his enemy.

"You don't touch him!"

Her eyes flashed, and her voice dripped venom. He was her friend and mentor, and she was not going to let some two pfennig charlatan finish him off. She would resolve to scratching his eyes out if he even lay one finger on him.

"Kalina," Captain attempted to reason with her, though goodness knows why she was acting this way. "I know basic first aid, I can help him."

"No, you won't," she screeched. "You'll kill him!"

Captain's eyes bugged out. The child was sobbing hysterically. He did not know what she was saying. He would never...not in a million years. He looked to LeBeau, who was quite green around the gills. He had spotted Nixon's pool of blood and was feeling very dizzy.

"Reason with her," Captain demanded. "I have to help him."

Not wanting to have another second of picturing all the blood he was seeing in his head, the Frenchman hurried to Kalina and took her in his arms.

"_Ma petite ami_, you must let Captain help Colonel Hogan. He will _die_ otherwise," he began.

"No! No, I won't let Captain touch him! He's my other papa, I love him, I don't want him to die!" Kalina cried.

"Then you must trust me on this. It is the only way Colonel Hogan will have a chance to survive. Do not trust Captain, trust me."

Kalina clenched her eyes shut as more tears burned down her face. She sniffled and knew what she had to do. If she wanted the colonel to make it, she had to let Captain in and take over. She turned to the naval officer with another sniffle and nodded.

Captain knelt down beside Hogan and began medical aid. He gently went over the colonel's abdomen to find the wound's location. He spotted a hole centimeters away from the zipper of Hogan's leather jacket, but found no blood. None whatsoever. He raised his eyebrow in suspicion and carefully unzipped the jacket for further inspection. He pulled each side away from the center and saw a dark blue bullet proof vest strapped around him with a black buckle. Sure enough, there was the bullet lodged a little bit to the left of his chest.

He took his fingers and pressed them against Hogan's neck for a pulse. Nice, strong, and steady as could be. Captain removed his fingers, looked down at the unconscious colonel and began to laugh. The reaction he got from Kalina was both unexpected and unwelcoming. She attempted to jump on the man and strangle him with her bare hands before being held back by LeBeau, Skipper, and Bailey, who had now joined the group. She fought strong, but she was no match to three grown men holding her back from literally mauling the navy officer to death.

"_Sie bösen Sohn des Teufels! Du verdammte, schweinsköpfige Schande eines amerikanischen Offiziers! Du hast ihn getötet! Sie töteten meinen Colonel Hogan, und ich werde sicherstellen, dass die Gestapo macht Sie leiden und für die Verbrechen sterben_!" She screamed, hot tears burning down her face.

"Easy, Kalina, easy there," Bailey said softly.

"He killed Colonel Hogan, I want him to die!" She hollered, clawing her hands at the three soldiers holding her back.

"He's not dead! He's not dead, I promise you he's not dead," Captain remarked, holding his hands up fearfully. When LeBeau and the sailors had Kalina under control, the officer continued. "He's just in shock from the bullet hitting him. He's unconscious, I need smelling salts or something to wake him up again."

"I have smelling salts in my purse," Kalina answered, wiping her wet, red eyes with her dress sleeves. She went back to Hogan's side and waved the bottle under his nose. Nothing. She tried again, only longer this time. No response.

"Why won't he wake up?" She said, breaking down. She began to cry again. "Colonel Hogan, wake up...come back to me...come back to meeeeee."

As she began to sob uncontrollably, Hogan slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head a little when he saw Kalina crying over his body. He gave a comforting smile and gently rubbed her arm in attempts to calm her. She sniffled a few times before looking over to see who was touching her arm, and her eyes nearly fell out of her head when she saw the colonel awake and looking at her with a soft grin.

"Colonel...Hogan?" She asked, meek.

His smile grew a little wider, then slowly got himself up into a sitting position, put one hand in his lap, and used the other one to continue rubbing Kalina's arm.

"You're alive," she said, still trying to comprehend everything. "But _how_?"

Hogan grabbed the sides of his jacket open a bit and pulled them apart slightly to reveal the dark blue vest strapped around him.

"Bullet proof vest...how'd you know?" Kalina asked, tears still streaming down her face.

The colonel gave a light smirk.

"Didn't I tell you I'd never be too far away from you?" He remarked.

The little teenager felt a wide smile grow to her face. He had been there last night. He had heard the whole conversation and prepared for any stunt Nixon would pull tonight. She had no idea where he had been, but he had been there. Ready to step in and protect her if called for. She hugged Hogan as tight as her little arms could and brightened like the sun when she felt him wrap his around her in response. He gently rubbed her back and gave her a soft kiss on the head, then the two continued to sit there hugging one another.

LeBeau and Bailey looked on wearing smiles of their own, while Skipper was wiping his eyes and sniffling. It earned him a glare from the leading seaman. He lifted his eyes from his handkerchief and stared at him like a deer in headlights.

"What? I get emotional with these things." Skipper whimpered, dabbing his wet eyes.

"Oh, shut up," Bailey said, handing his friend another handkerchief. Skipper took it gratefully and blew his nose into it, making Bailey grimace. "I don't need that back anymore." He added.

Captain sighed with relief, his muscles at last losing tension. He looked at Hogan and gave a soft grin.

"Colonel Hogan, you nearly gave me a blasted heart attack. Scared the living _hell_ out of me," he said.

Hogan gave another smirk.

"Been known to do that to people once and a great while," he answered.

"You and I the same," Captain said, with a faint chuckle. He then frowned and let out a heaving breath of air. "I, uh...wasn't exactly very pleasant to you when we first met...I was so focused on keeping Kalina safe and out of harm's way that I failed to see you were doing the same thing...I'm sorry, Colonel...I hope you can forgive me someday...for _all_ of this."

The colonel gave a friendly smile.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "Let's focus on fighting the Nazis and not each other."

"Colonel, that's the first thing you've said since we met that I've agreed with you on."

The naval officer helped Hogan to his feet, and the duo continued conversing.

"Well," Captain said, with a sigh. "I best be getting off to the docks. I've got a boat to catch."

"Won't you come with us, Captain?" Kalina asked, her arms still wrapped around Hogan's belly.

"No, my dear, I must join the rest of my men in London. My work is there, not in Germany...make sure those two don't give your father any grief back at uh...uh...what's it called again?"

"Stalag 13?"

"Yes, that's it...I am God awful when it comes to German. I know a little Spanish, but no German whatsoever."

"Stay safe, Captain. Maybe we can celebrate with a drink when the war's over." Hogan replied.

Captain smiled and nodded.

"I would like that, Colonel," he said.

The colonel gave a strong salute, and Kalina waved 'goodbye' to their new friend with a soft smile on her face.

The naval officer gave a salute to each of them and made his way to the staircase, where Nixon's men were already going up with their deceased leader's body. Captain turned around once more at the remaining five.

"As they say in _Méjico, hasta la vista, mis amigos_!" He cried, before turning on his boots and disappearing from sight.

When they were gone, Kalina turned to Hogan with a wide grin and received one in return. He picked her up in his arms, making her silently giggle. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lay her head against Hogan's shoulder. The colonel smiled, then turned to LeBeau, Bailey, and Skipper.

"Come on, guys," he said. "Let's go home."

The group of five started their way out of the building as Skipper began to bombard Hogan with questions about Stalag 13 and their new life working under his command.

"Hey, Colonel, you know how I can get me one of them eagles you're wearing?"

"Go to Air Force school," Bailey answered.

"No, but I meant without the four years of school work."

"Don't make me demote you."

"You already put me at private, though!"

"Trust me; I'll find a lower one for you."

* * *

(1) _Sie bösen Sohn des Teufels! Du verdammte, schweinsköpfige Schande eines amerikanischen Offiziers! Du hast ihn getötet! Sie töteten meinen Colonel Hogan, und ich werde sicherstellen, dass die Gestapo macht Sie leiden und für die Verbrechen sterben_ \- You evil son of the devil! You damn, pig-headed shame of an American officer! You killed him! They killed my Colonel Hogan, and I'll make sure the Gestapo makes you suffer and die for the crime.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

The car pulled into Stalag 13 and alongside the kommandantur's the afternoon following that night. Everyone stepped out of the car, Kalina and the sailors now being in different outfits. Bailey and Skipper wore United States issued Air Force uniforms Hogan had gotten from a contact when they stopped in Frankfurt, and Kalina in a pink, long sleeved dress with a white collar. She stood beside Hogan, who had his arm wrapped around her, and smiled in the German sunlight. The smell of German cooked food and schnapps made her happy to the point of almost being in tears. She took a deep breath of her homeland's air in and sighed with contentment.

"I missed my Germany," she said.

"Always nice to finally be home, isn't it," Hogan answered.

The little Klink nodded, when both of their attentions were made to the sound of a door slamming shut. They turned their eyes to the left, where they saw the form of Colonel Klink storming down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about. With his cap on and riding crop tucked underneath his left arm, he made his way to his staff car, when he saw the duo and paused in his step. His eyes grew twice in size, and a broad smile spread from one ear to the other at the sight of his daughter. She was home. She was finally home where she belonged.

"Kalina!" He gasped.

"Papa!" Kalina cried, and ran to her father. She was in his arms before she knew it and was hit with an overwhelming feeling of love, warmth, and protection. Something she had not felt since leaving Germany. She held onto her father tighter and used all her strength to keep herself from sniffling. It was mere impossible when she felt Klink gently rub the back of her head. He let go of her and held her firmly by the arms while glaring at her with a serious look.

"Don't you _ever_ think I don't love you anymore. I would jump in front of a train if it meant saving you, understood?" He told her tersely.

Kalina hung her head in shame and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Papa," she answered, meek. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"Oh baby, I'll _always_ forgive you," Klink said, bringing her back into his arms. "I'm just so glad you're alright." He kissed the top of her head before pulling her to his side and beaming with pride. "My baby girl getting straight A's and honors, showing the other kids in school just who the smartest and most talented one is in the entire class."

"Papa," she groaned, wearing a bashful smile. She got another kiss on the head.

"I couldn't be more proud."

"You mean her father is the...he's the...you mean she's…" a baffled Bailey was cut off by Hogan chuckling.

"Gentlemen, the kommandant's daughter herself, Miss Kalina Mary Klink," he said, gesturing to the little teenager.

"Holy Miami!" The leading sailor gasped.

Finally taking notice of the two strangers in his camp, Klink pointed in Bailey and Skipper's direction.

"Schultz, who are these men?" He questioned, sounding more like a command.

"Them, Papa?" Kalina remarked, then smiled boldly. "I caught them."

"You _caught_ them?" The German colonel asked, surprised.

"I saw them when Schultz was driving back here to camp. Claimed I was working with the underground and headed for London. I showed them Colonel Hogan and LeBeau to further convince them I was serious, when in reality I was setting them up in a trap. They got in the car, thought they were going to London, when the whole time I was taking them back here to you, Papa."

Klink's boastful smile returned and hugged his daughter tight.

"This is why your _my_ daughter," he said, making Kalina blush. He turned his attention back to Bailey and Skipper with his arrogant, smug grin. "So...my daughter was able to fool you with her little scheme, is that so?"

"Oh my God. Have you ever considered being in the movie business? You could be the next hottest thing in Hollywood. Those eyes, those teeth, that complexion, that chiseled jawline, it's sensational!" Skipper cried, putting his hands up to form a frame.

Klink went from gleeful to extremely uncomfortable within seconds from each other. He backed his head away slightly and grimaced at the compliments he was receiving from his new prisoner. He turned to Schultz pleadingly.

"I want this one monitored carefully, Schultz...at all times if possible," he said softly.

"_Jawohl, Herr Kommandant_," the German guard answered, with a salute.

"Take them to my office," Klink ordered, with the wave of his hand.

Schultz gestured for Bailey to go up the stairs, then grabbed Skipper by the arm and walked with him inside the kommandantur. When the three had disappeared from sight, the kommandant turned to his daughter and gently rubbed her arm.

"Come on, my dear. I have lots to show you as my new assistant," Klink said.

"Really, Papa? Your assistant?" Kalina gasped, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"I couldn't think of anyone else that's right for the job."

The little Klink nodded eagerly and walked with her father up the stairs leading to his office, when she stopped halfway and turned around. She ran down the stairs back to Hogan and wrapped her arms tight around him the minute she reached his side. The American smiled and held her close while gently rubbing her back. She looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling with elation.

"Now I have _two_ papas to love," she said sincerely.

Hogan gave a soft smirk while looking down at her with his twinkling brown eyes.

"We better not keep your first one waiting. Otherwise we'll _both_ be in some hot water," he answered, with a wink.

Kalina giggled, and with their arms around each other, the duo made their way towards Klink and inside to the kommandant's office.

* * *

"So my little girl was able to convince you two she was with the underground and taking you to London," Klink began, smiling smugly behind his desk. "Really gentlemen, how sad is that; if a little girl can manipulate you so well, it's not quite the shocker that us Germans are doing better than the Allies in the war."

"I thought _we_ were winning the war," Skipper said, in a hushed tone to Bailey.

"Just keep your mouth shut and let him think whatever he wishes. An angry German is like a junkyard dog back in New York," the leading sailor answered, under his breath.

"Alright, out with it. Who are you and where are you from?" The kommandant persisted, making his way around his desk and crossing his arms.

"Corporal David Bailey. United States Army Air Force. Serial number B679779."

"I'm Skipper, I'm from Boise, my favorite color is blue…" he was cut off by Bailey before he had a chance to continue.

"Not _that_ kind of 'who are you'."

"He asked where we were from, though," Skipper said, raising his eyebrow in perplexion.

"Let me see your hat for a sec."

Skipper cautiously took off his cap and handed it to his friend. Bailey opened the lower ranking sailor's mouth and gagged him. Skipper was at first surprised, then turned to face the leading sailor and gave him a cold glare.

Kalina looked up at Hogan, who was standing by her side near the office door, with a befuddled expression to her face.

"Where's Boise?" She asked him softly.

"It's a big city in Idaho," Hogan whispered back.

"Oh...where's Idaho?"

Before he could answer her question, Klink spoke again.

"And Corporal, where might your base be located?"

Bailey fell dead silent, unsure of how to respond to the colonel's question. He turned his head back at Hogan for advising.

"Do I answer that question, or do I stay quiet?" He asked.

"Just name, rank, and serial number is all you need," Hogan answered.

Bailey nodded.

"Alright, I can do that," he said, turning back to Klink.

"Hogan!" The kommandant bellowed, shaking his fist angrily.

"I was just informing him of his rights," the American remarked.

"Can we wrap this meeting up for today? I'd love to take a nap right about now." Bailey interjected.

"No!" Klink spat, before letting out a surrendering sigh. "Fine. Schultz, take these two to barracks five. And get a guard to watch that one," he said, the last part pointing at Skipper.

"_Jawohl, Herr Kommandant_," the fluffy sergeant answered, with a salute.

"Diiiiiissssssmiiiiisssssed."

Schultz opened the door and gestured for the two 'flyers' to follow him. Bailey and Skipper rose to their feet and made their way out of the building, Schultz taking a hold of the lower ranking sailor by the arm and escorting him out the door before closing it behind them.

"I swear you Americans get weirder every day," Klink said, shaking his finger in the door's direction. He rested his eyes on his daughter, grinned widely, then pulled her into his arms. "Oh, but I would face an entire army of them for you, my little _sußling_."

Kalina silently smirked as she leaned against her father and took in all his warmth. She soon took him by the arm and pulled him near to where Hogan was standing. When they were just a couple feet apart from one another, she wrapped her arms around their waists and hugged them tight. Both colonels beamed in response, and each gave her a kiss on one of her cheeks, making her giggle softly.

"Kalina, why don't you go over to barracks five to meet with our new prisoners with the Stalag 13 speech," Klink suggested, rubbing his daughter's back gently.

"_Jawohl, Herr Kommandant_," she answered, with a small salute.

"Oh, I love you, baby girl," Klink said, giving her another hug and kiss.

"I love you, Papa."

Once her father released her, Kalina quickly made her way out of the office, her body filled clear up to her head with excitement. When she closed the door behind her, Hogan chuckled, shook his head, and wrapped his arms around himself.

"She sure is one special little girl," he said sincerely.

"She is the _definition_ of perfect," Klink said, mesmerized. "She's as beautiful and graceful as a swan."

"Would that make you a bald eagle then?"

The minute the German turned to him with an unamused glare, Hogan cleared his throat and darted his eyes to the floor.

"Sorry, Sir," he said softly.

Klink's demeanor gradually went from uptight to relaxed, letting out a soft breath of air in the process. He gave a small grin, particularly to no one, then looked back at the American with a friendly look to his light blue eyes.

"I appreciate what you've done for her," he said. "She was so shy and retiring. I thought she'd _never_ come out of her shell and into her own...I think your American-ness is rubbing off on her...she loves you like another father, you know."  
Hogan gave a tiny smile.

"I'll never take the place she has for _you_, Sir." He smirked. "I have never known a little teenage girl who describes her father as a soaring eagle taking the enemy down with an iron fist."

Klink softly chuckled, his eyes sparkling like the sun's reflection in the ocean.  
"What can I say; she's always been a Papa's girl...Thank you, Hogan. You're dismissed."

Hogan gave a nod with a salute, then made his way out of the kommandant's office and back to his barracks. When he got there, he found everyone around Kalina welcoming her back with hugs and a bunch of funny stories that had happened while she was away. The main area was filled with a bunch of chatter and laughter, when they all sensed someone new had entered. They all turned to the door and smiled at their commander. The colonel looked back at them wearing the same one, then turned to Kalina, who was beaming like a ray of sunlight.

Hogan's grin grew wider and held his arms open. The little teenager bolted towards him in response and wrapped her arms around him. Hogan hugged her close and gently rubbed her back, his men looking on with warmth in their hearts.

The two eventually released one another, and the colonel put a gentle hand on Kalina's shoulder.

"Kalina," he began. "How would you like to be my technical spy? Sit in on meetings with your father and the Krauts, take notes on anything that could jeopardize the Allies' success in the war, all that jazz as they say."

"A spy?" Kalina gasped, her eyes lighting up like stars. "Really, Colonel Hogan?"

Hogan softly chuckled in remark.

"Why not," he answered. "You've already proven to be exceptional at blending in with a foreign crowd."

The little Klink gave a tiny smile and nodded.

"I would be honored to be your spy, Colonel Hogan," she suddenly frowned and spoke in a soft, innocent voice. "Can I still help Kinch with the radio?"

Hogan again chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, you can still help Kinch with the radio," he said sincerely.

Kalina hugged Hogan again and rested her head on his belly. He grinned down at her and held her close. She was home. Kalina was finally home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

(_Two weeks later..._)

Kinch paced back and forth across the radio room, while Newkirk watched him from the spare cot. It was Kalina's second assignment, and she had done more than prepare for it. She had studied maps over for hours on end, double checked with the agent she was meeting with on the correct location of the rendezvous, she even went out one night with LeBeau to walk through the path. She was determined to not let Hogan down twice and wanted to make sure every order of his was followed to the smallest of details.

She had now been gone for over three hours, and the staff sergeant was growing apprehensive. Kalina should have been back by now. The meeting point was only a half hour out of camp on foot. Hogan was upstairs in his room waiting for a report from him, and Kinch dreaded the idea of reporting that the little teenager was missing. Had something gone wrong? Had she become sidetracked again? Impossible, Kinch thought to himself. Kalina was not the kind of person to make the same mistake twice. The last time had left her so guilt ridden that she ran away from home headed for France. Was there a Gestapo patrol she was hiding from? Had the Krauts kidnapped her? Was she hurt? The sergeant was losing every last ounce of sanity he had just standing there.

"Kalina should have been back by now," Kinch said, particularly to no one.

"You don't think she messed up again, do yah, mate?" Newkirk questioned, hoping it was that instead of what the knots in his stomach were telling him.

"Kalina wouldn't make the same mistake twice. She even told the Colonel to put her to cleaning the wash house if she did so. Besides, she was so determined to do well tonight and make him beam with pride. She wouldn't have done all that intense preparation if she planned on screwing up again...I've got an awful feeling something happened to her out there."

"I was hoping yah _wouldn't_ say that. I've got the same feelin' haunting me...you want me to go out there and go looking for her?"

"We'll give her another fifteen minutes. If she's still not back by then, I want you and LeBeau to go out there with an armed gun in each pocket to try and find her. I don't want to tell Colonel Hogan _anything_ until we're sure she's in immediate danger."

As Newkirk was about to reply, both of them heard a sudden 'thud' coming from near the emergency exit. The Englishman shot his eyes in the direction the noise came from, then back to his friend.

"What the bloody hell was that?" He gasped.

Kinch hurried for the radio table and was about to grab hold of the gun lying there, when little Kalina came into viewing. She was limping badly, gasping for air, and had red, wet eyes. She tried to make a step further towards them, but she collapsed to the ground, grimacing in what appeared to be insufferable pain.

"Kalina, little mate!" Newkirk cried, he and Kinch immediately rushing to her side. The corporal carefully picked up the small girl in his arms and set her down gently on the spare cot. They could see blood dripping down from around her left ankle, a small path of it leading all the way in the direction she had left in earlier. Both flyers knelt down by her side, trying to remain calm for her sake.

"Kalina, what happened out there? Are you alright?" The sergeant asked urgently.

"My foot," she whimpered, trying to get back on her feet. "Fox trap. You gotta...fix it."

"Newkirk, check her foot. It looks pretty bad from here," Kinch ordered.

Newkirk did as told and while he made a quick examination, Kinch turned his attention back to Kalina and gently rubbed her back.

"What happened out there, kiddo? Did someone hurt you like this?" He again asked.

"No, you gotta fix it. I gotta get back to Yellow Canary. He's hiding, the Gestapo will catch him, I need to go back and get that information from him." She pleaded, fighting back from crying.

"There's no way in this lifetime are we letting go back out there. Not on that foot."

"Kinch, you gotta get Joe in here. I can see a bit of bone in this wound, it's gonna need stitchin' and some sewing to fix," Newkirk reported.

"Hey Carter! Louis! Get in here!" The sergeant called out. It only took five seconds before the two men appeared in sight. They saw Kalina and tried to hurry to her side.

"_Sacré chats_!"

"What happened?!"

"Carter, get Joe. _Now_. Tell him there's been an accident, and Kalina's hurt really bad," Kinch demanded.

"You got it, boy," the technical sergeant answered, and sprinted off in the tunnel leading to barracks twelve.

"Louis, get Colonel Hogan and tell him the same thing." Kinch continued, turning his attention to the Frenchman.

"NO!" Kalina shrieked. "No, don't tell Colonel Hogan, _please_ don't tell him! I'll go back after Sergeant Wilson fixes my foot, don't tell Colonel Hogan, _please_!"

"Forget it," Newkirk told her, a bit terse. "You can hardly stand on that foot, there's no way we're sending you back out there. We'll send someone else out."

"I am not leaving _ma petite ami_ when she is hurt." LeBeau protested.

"There's blood, Louis," Kinch warned.

"Getting Colonel Hogan," the Frenchman said, his behavior changing like the flick of a light switch. He ran in the opposite direction Carter had gone in back to barracks two. When he had disappeared from sight, Kalina again fought to get back up, but Kinch tried to hold her down with as little force as he possibly could without her squirming around.

"Let me go! Let me go, I need to go. Don't tell Colonel Hogan, please don't tell him! He'll be so mad at me, please don't tell him!" She begged.

"He's not gonna get mad. I promise he will not get mad at you," the sergeant said soothingly, rubbing her back again.

"He'll understand, little mate. This ain't your fault." Newkirk added, using the sheets of the cot to press down and try to clot the blood from the girl's wound.

"No, I need to go! I need to get back to Yellow Canary. Colonel Hogan will never forgive me for messing up twice, please don't tell him. Let me go back!" Kalina sobbed, shaking her head. She could not let the American officer down again. Hogan was sure to never let her back on his team if she messed up twice. She had to get back to Yellow Canary and finish her assignment, but how did she fight off two grown men? And how did she get to LeBeau before he got to Hogan?

"We'll send Carter and LeBeau out, they will get to Yellow Canary and bring back that information on the ball bearing plant. Everything will be alright, but you need to settle down so Joe can examine you and fix your foot. Colonel Hogan will not be angry, Newkirk and I promise you." Kinch continued.

The sound of running footsteps became louder and louder until Carter and Wilson emerged from sight. The camp medic sprinted towards his patient and knelt down beside Newkirk as he took over medical care.

"What happened?" Wilson asked, turning to Hogan's second in command.

"Kalina got her foot stuck in a fox trap on her way to a rendezvous," Kinch reported.

"Damn hunters," the medic grumbled, to himself. "I swear they need to make public awareness this time of year. You know how many cases like this happen because people aren't aware of fox traps hiding in the middle of the forest? I had a private lose his foot because of him getting his foot stuck in one."

Kalina cried louder in response. Lose her foot? Would she really lose her foot? How would she _ever_ be on Hogan's team now if she did not have her foot?

"You're not going to lose your foot, kiddo. You're not gonna lose your foot, alright? Everything's gonna be alright," Kinch calmly told her.

"No, no, fix my foot. Fix my foot so I can go back to Yellow Canary." Kalina again pleaded.

"Absolutely not!" Wilson barked, pulling off the little teenager's bloodied sock. "You realize how lucky you are? You're lucky you made it back here to camp before the Gestapo could get a hold of you!"

"If you don't get me fixed before Colonel Hogan gets down here, I'll, I'll...I'll scream!"

"Then prepare to lose your voice. You have several torn tendons, strained muscles, and a wound that goes about a centimeter down. You're gonna need a lot of stitches, little girl."

That got the little Klink to whimper softly. She hated the idea of getting stitches. Would he numb her before doing it, or would she have to feel everything happening? She could not even look at her injury by how scared she was of it. It sounded pretty serious, but she wondered if it looked much worse than in reality.

As Wilson prepared a few iodine wipes and a sanitized needle with suture, another two set of footsteps could be heard approaching, Hogan and LeBeau soon appearing in the main entryway. The colonel's eyes were wide with horror and quickly made his way towards his youngest member.

"Kalina!" He gasped.

"Colonel Hogan, tell him to hurry up. I need to get back to Yellow Canary and finish my mission." She pleaded, struggling again to get her feet, but was held down by Kinch again.

"With an injury like that, are you crazy? You're lucky you made it back to camp without bleeding to death," Hogan answered firmly, then turned to his medic. Deep concern filled his friendly brown eyes. "How bad is it, Joe? Will she be alright?"

"She's gonna need several stitches, but she'll be fine. Tendon tears, muscle strains, and a nasty gash alongside her ankle. I can almost see a bit of bone in her wound," the medic reported.

LeBeau latched onto Carter's arm and began to turn a pale color. His stomach was getting queasy, and he was beginning to feel lightheaded.

"I think I'm going to faint," the Frenchman murmured.

"Carter, LeBeau, put on some blacks and go out to finish that meeting with Yellow Canary. Use the emergency code and inform him what's going on," Hogan ordered, trying to think quickly before his corporal collapsed to the ground. He did not need _two_ people down.

"Right, Sir," the young sergeant said.

"_Oui, Colonel_," LeBeau answered, grateful for an excuse to leave the current scene.

When the duo was out of sight, Hogan turned his attention back to the little teenager before him and sat down beside her. He wrapped a warm around her shoulders and held her close.

"Are you alright, hon?" He asked softly.

Kalina shook her head and sniffled, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh, Colonel Hogan...I'm the worst spy that ever existed...I'm sorry, Colonel Hogan, please don't be mad at me. I'll go back to Yellow Canary as soon as my ankle's fixed. I _swear_ I will. I told him I would come back." She was gently hushed by the American officer before she could continue her rambling.

"You're alright. You're alright. No one's mad at you. You're safe, you're alright now," he said.

"Kalina, I'm gonna start cleaning your wound with iodine now, so it's gonna hurt a little bit for a moment," Wilson warned.

Kalina buried her face into Hogan and gave a few soft whimpers as the colonel pulled her closer to him. When the medic began cleaning the wound from infection, she started to cry a little from the strong stinging sensation she felt running through her entire foot. Hogan resumed hushing her and rocked her slightly in attempts to comfort her.

"You're doing a good job, kiddo," Kinch said, with an encouraging smile.

"Three more seconds, little mate, then it's all over." Newkirk added, holding her hand in his.

As Newkirk promised her, the iodine cleaning came to a quick end. Wilson stitched up her wounds, gently wrapped her ankle in protective bandages, then wrapped around white casting tape over that. He slipped on a clean sock over her foot to keep her toes from getting cold, then put his medical supplies back in his bag and got to his feet.

"I want you to give Kalina these pain killers every four to six hours. I've given her a shot of penicillin to fight off infection and will give her another one tomorrow morning after roll call," he said, handing a pill bottle to his commanding officer. He then turned to his patient and put a hand on her shoulder. "And _you_, little lady, I want you to take it easy for at least a week. You're lucky that fox trap didn't go any further, or you would have needed surgery to repair the damages."

Kalina nodded sadly, her eyes to the floor.

"Don't worry, Joe. We'll make sure she gets everything she needs. That and more." Hogan promised, tucking the pill bottle into his inner jacket pocket.

Wilson nodded in response, bid them 'goodnight', then made his way back for barracks twelve. When he disappeared into the shadows of the tunnels, the colonel looked up at Kinch and Newkirk, who were now on their feet.

"Kinch, Newkirk, why don't you go check what's taking Carter and LeBeau so long. I'd like to have a little talk with Kalina," he said, rubbing the small's Klink back.

"On it, Gov'nor," Newkirk said, then the two walked off into the same direction Wilson had gone in towards the changing area.

Once alone, Hogan turned to Kalina, who looked as if she could not even look him in the eye. Her eyes were closed, her heart full of shame. Maybe she really _wasn't_ supposed to be on the American's team. She had now failed two assignments. She felt as if she were nothing more than bad luck to Hogan and her friends. Her soul was heavy with guilt and was ashamed of herself completely.

Knowing immediately what was running through the teenager's mind, he gave a warm smile and brought her in for a hug.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You did everything I told you to do. Carter and LeBeau will go out, get that information, and it'll be safely on its way to London before we know it," he said soothingly.

"Go ahead," Kalina answered, meek. "Go ahead and yell at me. Tell me I'm permanently banned from being on your team and that I'm nothing more than a lousy Kraut."

"I could, but it wouldn't be true."

Kalina looked up at him with big eyes as he continued.

"Kalina, tonight you showed me something that proved you're capable of doing what I require in every team member: you came back and reported an emergency instead of being an idiot. I _would_ be yelling at you had you continued onwards with your assignment instead of addressing your injury. You didn't get side tracked, remained wide alert and calm, and told an agent to go into hiding until someone came back for him. I'd say you're pretty brave there, little lady."

The little Klink's face brightened as a small smile casted its way onto it. She leaned against Hogan and hugged him tight, while the colonel held her close and gently rubbed her back. She looked up at him again.

"Colonel Hogan," she began. "Why are you so nice?"

Hogan smirked in response.

"Because my mother would have smacked my brother and I if we weren't," he said.

Kalina silently giggled, making Hogan's smile grow wider.

"Come on, hon. Let's go grab you some milk and Oreos to eat." He continued.

The colonel wrapped a blue flannel blanket around and helped Kalina to her feet, and the two were about to walk, when Skipper came running through screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Ah! Get away from me! I hate dogs!" He wailed, his arms flailing all over the place.

Following from behind was a raging German Shepherd chasing after the disguised Navy sailor, barking and baring his teeth. Behind him we're Newkirk and LeBeau running after the mad canine.

"Nice boy, Helmut. Easy, boy," the Englishman coaxed.

"_Talon, mon garçon, talon_." LeBeau added, waving a bone in his hand. (1)

The parade was soon over, leaving a baffled Hogan and Kalina behind. The teenager looked up at him with wide eyes, asking for an explanation. Hogan soon looked down at her after the initial shock wore off and sighed.

"Rule number three of being on my team: some things you just don't ask about," he told her.

Kalina fought back a smirk, but a small grin managed its way through.

The duo began their way back to the barracks, but Kalina struggled with walking. As she was about to give up and collapse, Hogan picked her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way. The little Klink wrapped her arms around the colonel's neck and rested her head against his shoulder.

* * *

(1) _Talon, mon garçon, talon_ \- Heel, boy, heel!


End file.
